Lady Kagome
by Taiyoukai-Nile
Summary: Kagome runs from Inu Yasha thinking he betrayed her. She ends up running into Sesshoumaru thinking her life has literally gone to Hell. Despite her travels to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, her journey is about to get much more fickle than ever.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE If you are unfamiliar with a word, feel free to ask me through a review submission. I will happily oblige. I choose to use 'Sesshoumaru' as it is a variation of his name I am most agreeable with. I also use the 'ou' in honour and favourite as it is the British variation of those words. Because Sesshoumaru is a higher class being, his speech reflects such (ie. without contractions and stiff -like sentence structure.) He is not a character that enjoys wasting his breath on frivolous words. 

I will be editing chapters as I go through them. Half inch long nails kind of make typing a bit hard.

Some chapters are shorter than others for organizational purposes, not to annoy you, but I tend to despise slopping 2 different scenes in the same chapter.

Remember throughout this fanfiction that all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them so do not say so.

Please please kind and leave a review. This story was originally posted at "A Single Spark" however I have edited the story chapter by chapter and will do the same at "A Single Spark" when it is no longer in "Read Only" mode. Yes, I am the owner of where "A Single Spark" is hosted but Winter runs the site so do not ask me when it will be open.

----------

A few people wanted some translation of some Japanese words I am using in this story.

Ohayo gozaimasu: good morning formal  
Kami(-sama): god  
Miko: priestess  
Matte: wait  
Okaa-san: mother  
Otou-san: father  
Demo: but  
Chikushou: damn  
Oyasumi nasai: good night formal  
Ningen no baka: stupid/idiotic human  
Kisama: bastard  
Mou: something like 'geez'  
Haori: short silk jackets.  
Habutae & Tsumugi: two sorts of silk fabrics for haori's exterior, habutae: black reeled silk and tsumugi: hand spun silk.  
Yukata: summer kimono.  
Juban: night robes or under-kimonos  
Hakama: japanese pants.  
Zori sandals: japanese sandals.  
Tabi: japanese socks with a split in the sock for the large toe.  
Oyasumi: good night  
Onna: Woman  
Ookami: wolf  
Inu: dog  
Neko: cat  
Koiishi: darling  
Ikou: Lets go!  
Nande: Why?  
Sugoi: Amazing

-----------

Kagome climbed out of the well and into the feudal era, lugging her huge yellow backpack. Usually, Inu Yasha waited for her, but at the moment, he was nowhere to be found.

'How unusual,' she thoughtm, grunting as she hefted the backpack over her shoulder.

"If only mom had not insisted on packing Ramen. Well, at least Inu Yasha might appreciate them," she grumbled to herself while walking to Kaede's village.

She passed the Goshinkbu Tree and was engulfed by the dense forest. She walked slowly, basking in the nature surrounding her. She reveled in the beauty of her surroundings, a rare treat that no one in her era had experienced. She briefly reminisced about how she had been pulled through the well by the centipede youkai and meeting Inu Yasha.

"I'm quite lucky to see how Japan once was before skyscrapers disrupted the skyline," she mumbled to herself, her blue grey eyes twinkling as she watched the sun rays glinting through the trees.

She soon approached what seemed to be a conversation between two people. It was a man and woman. Kagome continued on, not meaning to intrude, only to trip over a protruding tree root and into the open area of the two people. She was so embarrassed. She was an adult and still tripped around like a child!

"Oomph!" she reacted, then grumbled a few words about her clumsiness and then stood up at a bow.

"Gomen," she said meekly.

She adjusted her package and then finally raised her eyes to them. It was Kikyo and Inu Yasha, and they were embracing. It brought back memories of the first time that Kikyo had been with Inu Yasha in front of her. Only this time, she was not bound by the shinidamachuu. The sight of them together seared through her like being prodded by a hot iron. Kagome's eyes grew wide, seeing Kikyo's lips swollen and set in a smirk while Inu Yasha had looked like a caught burglar.

FLASHBACK

"I'll be back in two days. I just need to get supplies and see my family. High school is done, so we have all summer and fall. I'm starting university in the spring semester because we're so close to defeating Naraku," Kagome said, adjusting her pack over her shoulder.

Inu Yasha took the pack from her and replied, "At least let me walk you to the well."

Kagome smiled and let him fall into step with her. She was happy that Inu Yasha offered to help her carry her things. He rarely did, but when he did, he was very pleasant. She never knew what went through Inu Yasha's mind. Despite being with him a few years, he always maintained an air of mystery among many subjects. It was hard to have a personal conversation without him becoming offended and yelling until he left the camp to fume. He had seemed affectionate in some ways, and standoffish in others. She had a feeling he liked her. She was not totally naïve. She saw his blushes when she was also blushing. Many times they had come close to kissing, only to be walked in on by their companions.

"So, what are you going to do after this?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"I'm not sure. I've got university to start and my mom is needing help at the shrine since Ji-chan is getting too old. I'd like to keep coming back to visit, but I'm not sure if the jewel will allow it once Naraku is destroyed and it's complete," she admitted, stopping, since the well was only feet away.

Inu Yasha stepped close, his silver locks blowing with the flow of the wind, and his golden eyes looking into Kagome's own. He looked sad as he looked over the meadow, yet also he looked as if in thought over something. He then looked at her and took her hands in his.

"I'd miss you terribly. I've been wanting to do this since Kaguya's castle. Heck even when Renkotsu and I fell and you were so scared that I had died," he said softly, leaning down, and releasing her hands only to pull her into his arms.

His kiss was so soft. The same mouth that was so uncouth, was softer than rose petals and tasted sweeter than the finest honey. Kagome slid her hands around his need, while deepening the kiss. This is what she had dreamed about and it was really happening. Moments passed and finally they broke from the kiss, his forehead against hers. He smiled at her and said, " Aishiteru, Kagome."

Kagome's heart filled with joy as she replied,"Oh Inu Yasha, aishiteru."

He cupped her chin and leaned down for a brief kiss, then said, "Come back to me as soon as you can."

He handed the backpack to Kagome, then she jumped, but not before catching one last glimpse of Inu Yasha. She had never seen her hanyou as happy as he was now.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered, breaking from Kikyo and trying to reach her in desperation, knocking the undead priestess unceremoniously on her rump.

Before the tears finally spilled, she pivoted, running as fast as she could through the forest. She was conflicted whether she should keep running or go back and confront the situation. However, after some thought, she decided to keep on going. She had been dumb enough to revive Kikyo after her demise with Naraku, giving up a little more of herself. She could accept that Inu Yasha loved Kikyo, but it was the knowledge of Inu Yasha's feelings revealed to her only days before.

'If she was not alive, I would still be Kikyo to him,' she thought, her heart clenching.

She was tired of crying in front of people over him. Three years it had been since she had fallen through the Bone Eater's Well and freed Inu Yasha from his cursed slumber. Three years of journeying, and she had thought her and Inu Yasha had progressed in their relationship that she had gotten over Kikyo. She even had thought he finally chose her after the kiss and endearing words, only days before. She had promised to stay with him, but it seemed unbearable to stay now.

She ran onward, her tears clouding her vision, making the forest seem but a blur. The heartbreak became so great, her chest constricted, making it hard to breath, sending her to her knees in great sobs. She pulled her hands to her face and let the tears turn loose in torrents.

She could have not cared any less about her safety. The emotional burden too great.


	2. Chapter 2

As he got closer, another scent washed over him; sakura blossoms, jojoba, and a dash of jasmine. He knew this scent.

'Only one ningen has this peculiar scent. But why is she crying and why is she alone? Why do I bother concerning myself with this miko,' Sesshoumaru thought, approaching her.

"Oh Kami, I'm such a fool to have given my heart to him. Now it is returned in pieces," Kagome sobbed between her hands, unknowing of the two golden eyes peering at her within the shadows of the trees.

"Miko, why are you crying?" the silver haired demon lord asked, stepping from the shadows, his cold emotionless eyes observing her intensely.

"Why do you care? It is only a human emotion. You wouldn't understand," she said, looking up from her drenched hands. "If you're here to kill me, go ahead. You'll not get the Tetseiga. That is definite."

Sesshoumaru observed her, noticing her startling blue grey eyes filled with so much emotion. He knew the miko was only striking out, thinking he was mocking her. He did not care to correct her. He was merely curious. Here she was, on the border of his lands, a powerful miko, without her protector. She had always traveled by her half brother's side and he was sure the two were close. It could be the only reason she was alone.

"I care not. You are on my landings crying," he said monotone, approaching her even closer, and then grabbed her by the neck.

He slammed her against a nearby tree and said heatedly, "I will not ask again, ningen. Why are you crying, let alone not have your mate with you?"

He then tightened his gripped to emphasize that he demanded a response.

She tried to pry his hand off with hers, but failed. She tried struggling, but that was also pointless, so she resolved herself to tell him. She looked up dejectedly and let her body go limp with a sad yet heavy sigh. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see the change in her demeanor. It was like the last of her will left her. She was broken!

In a strange way, it angered him to know his brother had treated a valuable ally with such callousness. It was unlike him. Even he had some appreciation for allies. And above all, this ally in his grip was a woman. It was not exactly proper to treat women badly. Despite what humans had passed around, youkai did not treat their women that they considered pack with violence. Well, at least youkai with honour. Lowly youkai usually had no honour and they gave higher class youkai a bad reputation.

"If you mean Inu Yasha, he is not my mate. He chose Kikyo, the undead priestess. He could never love a worthless copy such as myself. Please, now let me go so I can get off your lands and go upon my own miserable life," Kagome said softly, yet slightly angry.

"This Sesshoumaru will not do what a miko asks. You are below this Sesshoumaru," he replied, then threw her over his right shoulder, his left still handicapped from his battle with Inu Yasha in his father's tomb a few years ago.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, angered, then she sighed, "Oh Kami, why do I get in these situations. I'm surely cursed."

"You will be a guest in my home. Rin needs a playmate, and since you're no longer with my filthy half brother, you will be in my service," he said, as he took to his cloud to fly.

"Let me go! I'm no one's slave," she beat on Sesshoumaru's back, her tears now tears of frustration.

He let go and she fell screaming. Her life started to flash before her eyes and she began to think that accepting death was natural. He smirked, watching her reaction, then grew serious, seeing that she was not screaming.

'She wants to die!'

She expected to die from the fall, only to be caught by her ankle, by Sesshoumaru's only hand. She yelped as her ankle made a sickening pop under the demon lord's grasp. She cried out in pain as she was again thrown over her shoulder life her backpack. The pain in her ankle throbbed so badly, she soon found herself slipping fast into an unconscious shock.

'Great! I broke her ankle and will have to tend to her until a healer can be called,' he grumbled to himself, as his cloud took his westeward.

He was remind of the time his father, Lord Inu Taisho once said, "Son, you need to treat mortals better. One day you will need them more than ever in a time of peril."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes to himself, the world oblivious to his stoic mask, covering his emotions and private thoughts with finesse. It was not necessarily that he hated humans, it was just that he never thought it necessary to mingle with them. They were fragile and most had a terrible stench. Inu Youkai were very sensitive to smells and being a demon lord, it just did not suit him to consort with beings that made his nose want to run away.

In the distance he could see his palace poking out of the horizon. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the wench?" Inu Yasha said, almost tearing through the village.

"I thought she was with you since you usually wait for her at the Goshinkbu," Sango said, cleaning her haraikotsu.

She stopped, and looked at Miroku, very concerned about her adopted sister. Miroku looked to Sangom, noting her concern, and then to Inu Yasha.

"What did you do Inu Yasha? I can only guess she ran off and that would be because you saw Kikyo," Miroku guessed, slightly annoyed. "Did it ever occur in that thick skull that every time you go to that clay pot you call Kikyo, that Kagome's heart breaks a little more. She loves you. She better be okay Inu Yasha or may Kami curse you."

"Inu Yasha threw his hands in the air, and growled, "Shut up bouzou! I don't have to hear this so stay out of my business!"

Inu Yasha took off towards the Goshinkbu's comforting branches to sulk. He loved both Kagome and Kikyo, however, his confession to Kagome days ago was no farce. He wanted Kagome. He was pretty sure Kikyo had put a spell on him and it infuriated him like no other. It had not been the first time he felt the odd feeling that he had been bewitched. He remembered the fight with Kageromaru and Juromaru, how he had sought out Kikyo. The whole time was too strange and he keep getting the feeling that Kagome had seen it all. In fact, he did recall that she had asked him if he had remembered what had just happened. She had become distant to him for a few days and he had pissed her off so much during that time that she went home. That, and the fact that Kouga had decided to tagalong since Kagome had been injured in the battle of the two demented offsprings of Naraku.

He wanted Kikyo to go in peace, but she was determined to have him go to Hell with her one day and that scared him. He wanted Kagome and this incident did not help at all. The only person he had come to trust and want to mate was hurting and all he had to show was the memory of her haunting eyes filled with tears.

He had never wanted Kikyo in the way he wanted Kagome. He never imagined having a future with Kikyo. His dreams always filled with making love to Kagome, or Kagome pregnant with his pup or even Kagome taking care of his pups. With Kikyo, it was only a mere infatuation and she was repulsed by his hanyou form. Even in her life, she only hugged him. He tried kissing her, but always managed to kiss a cheek. It was not until she was undead that he had felt her cold unfeeling lips on his. He knew she was not for him. Kagome had a far more pleasing scent that even he doubted after a while in their travels that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Usually reincarnations tended to take on a similar scent as well as aura and in Kagome's case, it was not. She smelled better than any human he had encountered in the two hundred plus years he had lived. He held the body of a late adolescent turning into a man, and being inuyoukai, he was lucky. Most hanyou that he had encountered had reached maturity far faster. He would live a long time, but definitely not like his brother. His brother had just reached maturity upon his birth, but was well over a thousand years old. It was the human blood that diluted him and sometimes it bothered him to know on his human night one day in the distant future, he would be an old man, watching his brother walk through life untouched as most inuyoukai unlike other demons stopped maturing after they had reached adulthood.

He thoughts turned back to thinking of the good times with Kagome, and how simply sitting on the hillside at night watching the stars with her had always calmed his spirit. He remembered the first time Kagome kissed him. Though the situation was perilous for her, she had soothed his youkai and returned him from his bloodlust. Before she had been kidnapped, he had sat by the fire with her and she had told him how she liked him better as a hanyou, he had turned and almost claimed her. His youkai had called for it and his abruptness in turning to her had made her gasp. He had heard her heart skip a beat and her scent spiked, but no sooner had Kaguya whisked her off from him. So many encounters with her where they had almost kissed, only to turn and blush. Yes, he had noticed her blush as his own cheeks raged and he always cursed himself for being so shy. But then again, hanyous were not suppose to find a mate, let alone experience love. Kagome had torn down the walls he had built of expecting to never let someone in because he would have been a good fuck, but never mate material. Many demonesses had lusted after him, including Yura and he knew they only wanted one thing with him, and that was him in bed because most of them had been denied by his older half brother, so they sought him out as a throw away consellation prize. Many of them he fought back and killed while others just ran from him in fright after he threatened to kill them for even being aroused in his presence. It was truly disgusting.

He had never experienced sex, and that was by choice. He had made out with a few demonesses in the past, but after finding out their real intentions, the foreplay ended in bloodshed.

Many times he had heard that Sesshoumaru had also killed insolent demonesses in bed and it was rumored that he had designated a room for just rutting as he was tired of smelling the annoying scents of his rutting with them in his own room. It was a rumor, but Inu Yasha suspected it true as he knew his brother was sensitive when it came to smells.

Inu Yasha layed back against the tree and sighed sadly, then looked out over the meadow.

"Oh Kagome, forgive me. I love you more than anything. Dammit! I'm the fool," Inu Yasha cried.

He had not cried since the incident with Renkotsu and the fire. He had almost lost her then.

"I won't lose you now," he choked out then repeated to himself more firmly, then stood up and began to track Kagome. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's eyes fluttered open she was laying on a comfortable bed and marveled that it was the best bed she had ever slept in. She shifted, automatically gasping in pain. The source of it was her ankle. It was bandaged and had herbs packed in to help ease the swelling.

"So, you have awaken, miko," a cold voice from the corner of the room spoke. "Do not move. This Sesshoumaru tended to your ankle. Having one hand to do such a menial task was not easy and your moving will make the herbs fall out. You must rest here until it heals."

Kagome looks at the golden eyed lord and replied, "Arigato."

"No need to send words of gratification. Your actions when you teach and play with Rin will suffice as such," he stated, stepping forward and taking up a chair closer to her bed.

Kagome scooted back against the head board as a female servant entered with a huge food tray. She looked like an inuyoukai, but not of the white clan like Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. She had golden hair and sapphire eyes, reminding her of the bimbos from America that she use to watch on television. Not that the servant was a bimbo, but Kagome had not seen any other type of blonde so she had always assumed all blondes were ditzy bimbos. It was a terrible thing to think about as she was sure that many blondes held respectable jobs, but it seemed American television tended to hash and rehash the 'dumb blonde' jokes a bit too much that sometimes the rest of the world was beginning to believe it. The tray she held contained the most dilectable sushi she had ever laid eyes upon. In fact, she almost drooled.

Sesshoumaru observed, seeing the raven haired girl's eyes grow wide at the sight of the food. He had expected her to dive into the fool, seeing a bit of water pool at the side of her mouth, but she had not.

'Is that drool? How repulsive,' he thought.

"Milady, does this suit your palate?" the demon servant asked.

"Oh yes! It's the best prepared sushi I've seen in years. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Kagome replied, so close to actually drooling that she had to swallow.

"What manner is this 'eat a horse' you say, onna?" Sesshoumaru inquired, puzzled why a ningen would want to eat a horse.

"Um, well it's just a saying from my era. It means I'm really hungry, but in a metaphoric way," she beamed as she daintly grabbed her chopsticks.

Noticing that Sesshoumaru had no tray, she offered, "I don't like people watching me eat. Please, share some of my sushi. There is so much on here I will not finish and it will make me happy knowing you aren't waiting for your meal because of me."

"This Sesshoumaru will honour your request as it also bothers this one to watch others masticate their sustenance in this one's presence," he said, gracefully plucking a sushi with a spare set of chopsticks that he kept in his haori.

He scooted his seat closer. Kagome observed him. She had been surprised that the demon lord had accepted her offer and even scooted closer to her. As he chewed his food, he actually looked approachable, and not the aloof demon that put anyone in fear with his mere regal yet dangerous presence.

'What a peculiar ningen. She does not fear me anymore and she shares her food with me. Interesting.'

"Ningen, why do you dress so strangely?" Sesshoumaru said, scrutinizing her.

"Well, it seems kinda farfetched, but I'm from the future. In fact, 500 years from now. My family owns a shrine that keeps the Bone Eater's well near Edo," she replied, nibbling on a smoked salmon sushi.

"This Sesshoumaru detects no lie. You would not be a guest if not for your infallible loyalty to my nitwit half brother. To choose the dead over the living dishonours the blood he and I share," he growled.

Kagome's heart almost about jumped up into her throat after his comment. He had summarized her character of person with respectable regard and it warmed her heart to know he had noticed her. She had feared that he would only regard her as the annoying wench who had gave the Tetuseiga to his brother.

"Arigato! I believe that's the first real yet strange compliment I've received between you and Inu Yasha. I'm always worthless in his eyes. Maybe I am," Kagome sighed.

"This Sesshoumaru does not bother with worthless creatures," he stated frankly.

"Again arigato. It's an honour," she smiled. "Sesshoumaru, I don't expect an answer, but I need to go home two days a week. My mother is getting old and my grandfather is too old to take care of the shrine, so it is my duty. I would come back and govern Rin as you wish, however, I have obligations. Please, I hope that you will allow this one request."

"This Sesshoumaru will consider your request, however it cannot be decided as of yet. Right now you will be escorted to the bath house and dressed appropriately. These rags you don on are most unbecoming and this Sesshoumaru will not have his ward being influenced to dress as a harlot," he replied.

"Nani!" Kagome scowled, pointing her chopsticks as Sesshoumaru. "This is my school uniform. All the girls wear these. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"If you wish to defy this Sesshoumaru, your efforts will be in vain," he growled, his face remaining unchanged yet his eyes bore through her with a reddish tint. "You will understand wench, that you only have limited privileges to the palace. Your handmaiden will inform you of these when she comes to take you to the bath house. When your ankle has been healed, you will start training in my private dojo. You will be instructed on many techniques as this Sesshoumaru is aware of your quest with the pathetic half breed and you are the key to defeating Naraku."

"I apologize, Sesshoumaru, and I will wear a proper kimono, but remember when dealing with me that I am not of this time and have different mannerisms that may seem outlandish to you. I do not do it out of disrespect," Kagome replied.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Do you really hate Inu Yasha that much?" Kagome asked, then covered her mouth.

She had not expected that question to slip past her lips, but it had been a question that burned in her mind for some time since she had first met the Ice Prince. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow in amusement.

'I will not refuse to answer questions about my relationship with my brother. I'm sure he's kept his secrets, yet as long as she is truthful, I will oblige her,' he decided.

"No. It is he who has hated me and for whatever reason is his excuse, this Sesshoumaru has better things to do than care. It aids in helping that whelp tap into his strength," he stated.

"That explains things. Despite the Tetsuseiga's power, you could have killed him anytime," Kagome figured. "Arigato Sesshoumaru for talking with me. I haven't had a decent, let alone intelligent conversation with anyone in ages."

"Nor I," Sesshoumaru rose to go.

Kagome could have sworn he had a faint smile, however she was not going to press the matter. 


	5. Chapter 5

No less than an hour after Sesshoumaru had exited her room, the same youkai handmaiden who had served her dinner entered.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. I am Izumi. Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me that you are only permitted to the bath house, dining room, library, and the dojo. You are not to wander around unless Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed to do so. Right now, we must get you bathed and dressed properly," the blonde haired inu demoness informed.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I don't need any special titles," Kagome insisted. "If I'm to stay here, I'd like very much if we became friends."

"I'd be honoured to be your friend la... Kagome," Izumi smiled.

She noted how pretty the girl's eyes were, a gray-blue, an oddity of a colour amongst ningens. In fact, Izumi noticed that Kagome was overall, quite fetching for a ningen, a prize to any who would claim her. She had heard that Kagome had traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru's younger half brother and had many demons and humans alike vying for her hand. 

Izumi helped Kagome out of bed and down the hall to the bath house. Izumi insisted on carrying Kagome, but Kagome insisted she should walk instead of baby her ankle. Eventually they agreed that Kagome could walk but Izumi would be her crutch, but if there were any problems, Izumi would not hesitate to pick Kagome up.

"How long have you served Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired.

"One hundred thirty-four years," Izumi replied proudly.

"Sugoi! I forgot that youkai live a long tme," Kagome exclaimed.

Izumi laughed as she opened the doors to the bath house. The bath house compromised of several hot springs. It was designed similar to the Roman bath houses with marble pillars and stone statues.

"Sugoi!" Kagome gasped, looking at the intricately painted ceiling depicting scenes of the white inu youkai's history.

"Hai, it is. Lord Sesshoumaru painted some of it himself," Izumi replied.

"I didn't think he was the artistic type. I've only known him to be the aristocratic assassin," Kagome commented.

"That is his outside facade. He keeps his own council and many often have misconceptions of my lord. He has many facets and chooses to display them in his own stoic way. You will see," Izumi explained.

Kagome stripped and then slipped into the first pool, sighing as the steaming water encased her body. It was perfect. Not even the outside springs had the perfect temperature, always a tad too hot.

"Izumi, this is perfect! I hope I don't fall asleep," Kagome joked.

"Pish posh. If you wish to rest a bit, I will leave. A rest in the hot springs will do your ankle some justice," Izumi smiled and then turned to leave.

"Arigato Izumi!" Kagome started opening her shampoo. "Why don't you join me for a bit? I could wash your back and you could help me with mine."

Izumi thought a moment and almost declined but remembered that Kagome was her new mistress and the idea of having her back washed properly was very appealing. She never had the liberty of bathing with other mistresses she attended in the past, and in fact, really there were no mistresses. Lord Sesshoumaru really did not court many ladies, and it was mostly because the ladies within his own court as well as in the other lands were deemed unworthy to be his mate. Izumi almost doubted that because of Lord Sesshoumaru's standards in selecting a mate, he would either bed one for an heir and kill the demoness after it gave birth or just wait until a demoness that suited many of his standards came into existence. It was hard and Izumi had once considered when she had started working for the Western Lord that perhaps she could offer herself since she was an inu youkai. However, after getting to know Lord Sesshoumaru, she knew she would not fit his standards and simply served him with pride, almost regarding him like a brother. Besides his retainer Jaken, he confided things with Izumi that no other servant had learned of, mostly because she could be trusted. Her own family was distantly related of the Lord's family. The thing that made others note the relation was the magenta stripes that she had. Instead of two, she carried three over her cheeks, waist, shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

The fact that Kagome was in Lord Sesshoumaru's home was a promising thing. The lord rarely brought in ningens unless it was for servitude. Despite Kagome being asked to govern Rin, it kept her in close proximity to the taiyoukai and Izumi was pretty sure according to Jaken informing her, that Lord Sesshoumaru held some sort of respect for the little raven- haired miko. Jaken was not fond of ningen, but he did respect Kagome and when Izumi talked to him, it seemed even Jaken hoped that Kagome might be the one that his master might have taken fancy to. It was only a matter of time to see how this situation between the ningen and the demon lord would turn out.

Izumi slipped into the water next to Kagome and Kagome immediately tended to her back. She listened to Kagome sing some foreign song in a language she did not recognize.

"What song is that?" Izumi asked, dunking under the water after Kagome finished with her back.

"Oh, it is a song from America, a country that in the future is practically a super power. Right now, it is being discovered by explorers from Europe trying to find a faster path to China by water. The language is English," Kagome replied.

"I have heard of England, and we have had visiting youkai every so often from there, but I do not speak it. That is a lovely song. Strange, but lovely in its own way," Izumi said with a smile.

"Arigato," Kagome smiled. "It is required to learn other languages in school, especially English since in my time it is considered an international language. I learned a few others, but I am not so good with them since I haven't had time to focus on studying them. I'd like to try in the future to learn them better," she said wistfully.

"I am sure you will learn them. You are a very intelligent young woman," Izumi complimented.

Little did the two bathers know that Kagome's singing had attracted a few inu guards. Sesshoumaru rounded the corner of the hallway and saw five of his guards hovering near the peephole of his private bathroom. He paused as he heard them commenting among themselves quietly things like "beautiful ningen siren" and "I would like to fuck her".

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and the guards stood ramrod, abruptly.

"Why are you spying on my guest and her handmaiden?" he asked, circling each of them, noting the scent of their arousal.

"We heard singing and it was enchanting," one guard replied.

"Lord Amaru, your father would be disappointed to hear you had received a demerit for being caught off your post for simply investigating some onna singing in my private bath. In fact, I recall each of you belong near the dining room posts," he said.

Each fell to the floor prostrate and said simultaneously, "It will never happen again."

"See that it does not. Lady Kagome is not to be ogled or considered for your mating pleasures so do not let her scent tantalize your senses. You will treat her as you treat me. One strange look or action towards her and I will castrate you where you stand and note, my dokatsu does not allow room for regeneration," he threatened coolly.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru!" they saluted and dispersed to their stations.

Sesshoumaru almost laughed, but he knew it was necessary to set them straight. He did not want Kagome mated so soon and knew she was highly desired by most youkai she came across. He admitted that her scent was indeed tempting to him. It was part of the requirement that all inu youkai based their instincts on for mating. Inu youkai were especially sensitive in smell and Kagome's natural scent was one of the few scents that teased any type of youkai.

Sesshoumaru groaned to himself.

'It will be very difficult keeping other youkai away from her.' 


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the half-breed is here," Jaken ran into Sesshoumaru's private study. "Milord, let me disperse him."

"No, Jaken. I will deal with my brother," Sesshoumaru rose, slipping Tokijin and Tenseiga into his sash.

"Sesshoumaru, get your ass out here," Inu Yasha demanded, the Tetseiga already transformed.

"Hello, little brother," Sesshoumaru appeared at the moat of his palace.

"Where is Kagome?" Inu Yasha growled.

"She is within my home. The woman was in tears only days ago. Little brother, she does not want you. You chose the clay bitch. Now get off of my lands or suffer dire consequences," Sesshoumaru warned.

"It was a mistake. I love Kagome. Kikyo put me under a fuckin' spell, knowing Kagome would walk in. I told Kagome that I love her and I meant it. I'll fight you if I have to," Inu Yasha growled further, cracking the knuckles of one hand while holding Tetsuseiga in the other.

"With the Tetsuseiga? You cannot fight for her with that. She is bathing. You can see her when she is done and ask her. You will not cause trouble in my palace. If you behave, I can have your room prepared," Sesshoumaru offered.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Inu Yasha asked, quite confused.

"I will allow you to talk to Kagome. I will not deny my guest that since she has been agreeable in her stay so far. As for your room, it has always been your room," Sesshoumaru replied.

"No, you hate me. That's not possible! What kind of trick is this?" Inu Yasha said, now upset.

"Brother, grow up. If you believe I had anything to do with your mother's death, I swear on our father's grave that I did not. I am not an emotional man. You are my only blood, even tainted as it is. I could have killed you if I wanted, even on your human night," Sesshoumaru explained, growing bored and berating himself on why he indulged Inu Yasha's curiousity. "In the years following father's death, I was challenged constantly for the Western domain. I could not take care of your mother or you, so I had to send you away. By the time things had settled out, rumour had it that your mother was dead by renegade demons and your human relatives shunned you yet made you think that I had also shunned you and commanded that your mother be killed."

Inu Yasha was at a loss for words after Sesshoumaru's confession. Years of hating his older half brother over stupid rumors. He fended on his own since he was a pup. Finally, his thoughts came together.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Did you enjoy toying with me?" Inu Yasha growled, then swiped Sesshoumaru across the chest with his claws, leaving deep bloody gashes through his haori. "All those years I fended for myself while you lived here all comfy. Sesshoumaru, you were my only direct living relative and never even tried to reason with me. How can you think I will just let everything be bygones?"

"It was necessary. I cannot have a weak little brother. It was the only way to get through to you as you had been angry and did not want to listen to any reason," Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha by the neck and threw him against the side of the stone palace. "If you know what is best little brother, I suggest you come in peacefully. You will not continue this violence in the presence of my ward."

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinged with red briefly and then returned to normal as he turned to go within his home. He felt a bit guilty for treating Inu Yasha like he did all those years, but he was not familiar with being a father nor wanted to be that way to his only sibling. His own mother died protecting him and Sesshoumaru's only honour to protect involved the Western domain, and not Inu Yasha. He just did what he could by instigating Inu Yasha's ire to defend himself as Sesshoumaru himself was a young lord, barely out of his own pup years, ruling the Western lands.

Inu Yasha only nodded, then picked himself off the ground to follow Sesshoumaru inside. He understood that Sesshoumaru had grown up hard and only had loyalties to the Western lands, as he had been groomed as a pup to take up when he was ready. However, he knew that his father died the day he was born, leaving a very young Sesshoumaru as Lord of the Western lands. He remembered that often his tutors reprimanded Sesshoumaru for wanting to play with him in the halls while calling him a "dumb half breed" and requesting that Sesshoumaru kill his brother. But Sesshoumaru did not adhere to his advisors' requests and that often led to challenges. Sesshoumaru would come back bloody and his silk haori in tatters as his guards dragged in the corpse of the loser. He remembered noting how his older brother seems to harden after each kill, becoming a little more withdrawn from him, eventually not even playing with him. Then, one day, the guards rushed him and his mother outside the palace and far away to his mother's people as he watched fire rise in the forests of the Western lands.

As Inu Yasha followed his brother, he watched his brother's knee- length hair sway, and remembered how he had idolized his brother. It was his reason why he had wanted to become a full demon, so he could be just like his brother and help him defend the Western lands. No matter how many times he had been chased down by ningen and youkai alike to be beat, he dreamed of being by his brother. It was natural for him, despite being hanyou, he was aware that his inu demanded to defend his pack and his brother was part of it. He had hated every battle that he had gone against Sesshoumaru, especially when he had cut off his arm. He secretly mourned the loss of his brother's perfect limb and hoped that one day it could be returned, but it could not. He had thrown his arm into Hell with Sou'unga attached to it in order to rid the world of both the sword and his father's rival, Takemaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a doorway and slid open the shoji screen.

"Wait in the dining hall. I will send Kagome to see you," he motioned and then turned to leave as Inu Yasha stepped into the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome made her way back to her room, only to literally run into Sesshoumaru.

"Gomen," she said, and then looked up.

She noticed his haori torn and bloody across the chest until his flesh showed, revealing 5 deep claw marks. Her eyes grew wide.

"How'd this happen?" she asked, lightly touching his wounds.

"Onna, you will cease that. Inu Yasha came for you. He is still here," Sesshoumaru growled.

'Inu Yasha did it to him,' she thought to herself sadly.

"I don't want to go with him. Please, let me clean this. It is partly my fault," Kagome insisted, her eyes tearing up.

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temple out of frustration. He truly hated when women cried. It unsettled him to no end and made him feel weak. He was suppose to be an untouchable demon lord and yet it took a woman's tears to bring all that down.

"I will permit this. I have already requested the items required. You will clean and bandage my chest, and then go to the dining room. You will tell Inu Yasha your wishes," Sesshoumaru stated, then beckoned her to follow.

Sesshoumaru's room was quite large with black silk draperies and a huge canopy bed. Even some black banners hung from the ceiling. Kagome was quite shocked as she thought since she had always seen him in white with red attire that his room would be the same.

As Sesshoumaru had mentioned, a table with bandages, herbs, and a bowel of warm water already awaited them. Sesshoumaru stripped down to his hakamas, his chest exposed. Kagome's face immediately turned more than ten shades of red. She had seen several mens' chests, including Inu Yasha's but his was not as perfectly formed as Sesshoumaru's. Where Inu Yasha had muscles, he was still lithe and boyish. Sesshoumaru had a body that spoke of his ardurous training and literally showed why he was known as the 'Killing Perfection.'

'He is hot! Oh no! Bad Kagome! I can't think of him like this. He hates ningens.'

"Onna, are you going to stand there and gawk?" Sesshoumaru asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, it would be nice if you'd call me by my name. It's Kagome," she sighed, and then started deftly sponging the blood from his chest wounds.

"I suppose you've earned it," Sesshoumaru said, then winced as she continued cleaning his wounds.

"Gomen," Kagome said, a bit teary eyed.

'She's crying for me?'

"Why do you cry... Kagome?" he asked.

"I caused you pain and I'm the cause for this. I'm a terrible guest," she answered, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Do not worry yourself Kagome. What is done has passed. You cannot blame yourself for the half breeds lack of control over his temper," he replied, his voice softening.

He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes, wiping her tears from her face. He noticed how her eyes switched between either more grey or more blue, seeming silver. It was rare to find ningens with that colour. Kagome's eyes were not even shaped like normal ningen of Japan. The shape reminded him of his journeys to the west into the Germanic and Gaulic tribes where they held no slant and their eye was more open, like the youkai.

'Such a strange colour for a ningen. She should have been born a youkai.'

He took in a deep breath, filling his nose with her scent.

'No mere ningen has such a divine scent. Ah! I must not think like this.'

Kagome became uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and tried to shy away from him, but he noticed and let go of her chin so she could continue.

Kagome finished bandaging Sesshoumaru's chest, then hobbled towards the dining room, leaving Sesshoumaru to his own thoughts.

He remembered the first time he saw her, in his father's tomb. He remember how she took the Tetsuseiga and handed it to his brother. He had been angry yet amazed how she was the only one that could pull the fang from the stone. She had been barely out of her childhood, yet very much with a womanly figure. She was not ugly nor he had thought ever been. Even ningens could be beautiful, which he would not deny that. He was not one to lie to himself or others. He remembered the encounters with her and the Inu- tachi as it grew to its current number.

'A ragtag group. A hanyou, kitsune, taijyia, a houshi, a neko, and a miko. But I cannot complain. My own entourage is just as motley.'

Sesshoumaru hoped that Kagome was indeed the key to destroying Naraku. He planned to invest a lot of his time in training her to discover her full potential. Since he had heard from her that she was from the future, he assumed that fighting was not a way of life anymore or perhaps Japan had a sufficient force that people lived in comfort. For her age, if she had grown up in the feudal era, she would have been extensively trained from the age of seven summers if found that she had powers in ties with the Shikon no Tama.

It was rare to find a priestess with power as most were only assistants to priests. The last priestess was the Miko Kikyo and she even retained some power upon her resurrection as a clay doll. Sesshoumaru figured that the power was only because of Kagome as it was a part of Kagome's soul that resided in the doll. He had sniffed that out long ago upon approaching her when Inu Yasha and his group had battled against Menomaru in his ultimate form as Lord Hyoga. Within the clay, dirt, and death, was definitely a small scent of Kagome. He knew what the Miko Kikyo had smelt like in life and it was nowhere near that of Kagome's scent, which was fairly odd. He knew from experience hat usually reincarnations tended to carry the scent of their incarnate. So indeed, the Miko Kikyo had stolen Kagome's soul and her refusal to pass back on into the afterlife was proof of her crime.

'Kagome will need all of her soul to destroy Naraku.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Inu Yasha took in the grandeur of the dining hall. The ceiling had banners hanging from them with the symbol of the White Inu Youkai Clan, the white inu, along with the Western symbol, the crescent done in gold on black fabric. The table was low set to the floor and small cushions set along for guests to kneel on. It was simple, something that he knew was a preference of Sesshoumaru's. He never liked too many decorations, even when he was younger. On the wall containing no windows was a huge canvas depicting how Inu no Taishou had conquered and secured the Western lands as his domain. The painting had him in his inu form, and even in that form he held a regal like power.

He remembered when he and Sesshoumaru played, running through the dining hall until his mother would command them to stop. Inu Yasha was only six and Sesshoumaru was well into fifty years, however the demon lord was a young teen in appearance. Inu Yasha smiled at the memory, one of very few pleasant memories of his brother he had when he was a child.

He finally saw Kagome hobbling in and went immediately to her side to escort her to a chair. She actually was wearing a proper kimono. Although she had wore one before, seeing her in a kimono was a treat. She looked elegant and not the accident prone teen that wore indecent skirts he had first met.

'I guess it takes Sesshoumaru to clean her up. He probably had her sailor fuku burned.'

"What happened?" he asked, quite worried.

"I sprained my ankle. Why do you care?" Kagome hissed angrily, but keeping back the fact that it was Sesshoumaru that had been the cause of her ankle's state.

She did not want to see another fight break out and since Sesshoumaru had been civil towards her, she felt it was best to keep mum about it.

Inu Yasha flattened his ears to his head and hung head in shame. He pulled together his courage and shoved his pride away for once. It was always his pride that made him shoot his mouth off and earn him Kagome's ire. Sometimes he enjoyed it, but it was the other times when it involved serious matters that he really did feel bad about his behavior. She forgave him so many times and stayed by his side, that he was beginning to become afraid that she would give up on him. The last conversation with her about Kikyo was not long, but the look in her eyes told him how hurt she was and how much she cared for him.

"I care Kagome. As much as I can be an ass, I do care. Aishiteru. Gomen that you saw that incident with Kikyo. I was under a spell and that is the truth. If you wish me to swear on something, I will. She meant for you to see her with me. I told her I didn't want her anymore," he said, then bravely embraced Kagome. "The Kikyo I knew died a long time ago. Aishiteru, Kagome. Everything I told you that day in front of the well was true. I don't want to lose you over a clay woman who won't let me be happy and dammit, I am happy with you! Aishiteru!"

Already tears were in her blue grey eyes. Inu Yasha reveled in the heartbreaking beauty that shone in her eyes. He gently wiped her tears away and kissed each cheek close to each of her eyes and then hugged her close to his body.

"Don't cry, koiishi. I don't deserve your tears. Please forgive me. I've hurt you so many times and it is my fault. I wish I could keep my fuckin' mouth shut, but it just keeps going," he continued.

'Oh kami, please let her forgive me!' he cried to himself.

"I understand. I did not know you were under a spell. It's not the first time she hs done it to you. You don't need to be forgiven, but I forgive you for all the other times. It's almost strange to see you open up this much to me, but I like it. I hope you share more with me. However, Kikyo is still alive. She has a part of my soul. She will not rest until Naraku is dead and you go to Hell with her. Aishiteru, Inu Yasha but you need to go. I wish it that you might visit occasionally, but I need to be here. Sesshoumaru said that he'd train me. Kami knows I need it badly. I only know how to shoot spirit arrows and I know all of you do not mind, but I want to help out more on our quest. Don't worry Inu Yasha, when we finally face the real Naraku and not his puppets, it will be my duty to purify his existence away as I rip the rest of the jewel from him. Not you, not anyone else. Please, koiishi, go for now," she said, embracing him back, laying her head on his chest.

Inu Yasha's ears drooped once more, "Please, don't make me go."

"Please understand. After the stone oni, things have become very dangerous. I must become better so our group will be stronger. Kami knows I want to go with you, but I need to stay," Kagome replied.

Inu Yasha turned around, sensing Sesshoumaru.

"Little brother, leave. You have been told," Sesshoumaru said, entering fully robed in pristine white silk. "Leave my lands. Return to your group and find the last of the kakeras of the Shikon no Tama. You may return to visit occasionally as long as you do not interfere with her training schedule."

Inu Yasha, clearly upset, gave Kagome a kiss on the lips and one last look into her loving eyes, then quickly left. Kagome sobbed as Sesshoumaru stood by her and said, "It is for the best. You did well, Kagome."

"I hope so Sesshoumaru. I forgive him, but I hope he understands that me not being there does not mean I do not want to be with him," she replied.

"Would you join me in the garden? Rin is already there and I usually accompany her at this time," Sesshoumaru asked.

"I would be happy to. I need some fresh air anyway after all," Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru offered his arm to help aleviate Kagome from putting too much weight on her healing ankle as Izumi had informed him of Kagome's stubborn nature to keep walking. It made his respect of Kagome just a notch higher for her showing more perseverance. Many ningen just accepted any help when they had a debilitating ailment.

Once they arrived in the garden, Rin came and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg. He gently patted her head. Rin noticed Kagome and squealed, "Kagome-neesan is here! Are you staying?"

"Hai and I'm going to teach you and play games with you," Kagome leaned down and tapped Rin's nose in a loving manner.

Rin giggled and then said, "Rin is going to pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-neesan!"

Kagome laughed and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Well, she is certainly energetic. Adorable too."

"Indeed. She accompanies this Sesshoumaru on journeys because she is usually too rambunctious for the staff," he replied, then walked away, his silver hair gently swaying near his knees.

Kagome sat on the ground and decided to watch Rin pick flowers. She wanted to help, but he had strained herself a bit on walking for the day. Soon, she began becoming tired and laid back onto the ground, letting the smell of the flowers in the garden lead her into a gentle nap. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome grew restless in her room. Apparently after her falling asleep in the garden, Sesshoumaru had brought her to her room and informed Izumi to make sure she stayed there, and could only come out for eating and bathing.

After a couple days, she was mostly depressed, but upon hearing Sesshoumaru out instead of becoming angry, she agreed it was best to stay off of her feet until a healer arrived. She had been surprised when she had first confronted the demon lord that he had not moved to strangle her because she had yelled at him. Upon realizing her behavior, she apologized. He seemed to not care whether she was truly sorry or not, but nodded his head to appease her.

Most of the time during her confinement, she admired her room. The furniture was reminiscent of western civilization, not Japanese. Four poster bed, wardrobe, and dresser, all in oak and adorned with the mark of the white inu house, the crescent moon. Izumi had said that when Sesshoumaru had traveled as a pup with his father, they had come across people who slept on raised beds that were comfortable. Inu no Taisho had commissioned people to build the beds based on his descriptions of them from his memory.

Kagome sometimes would hobble to her bedroom window, yet it seemed someone was always outside her door and would either carry her to the window or back to her bed. At one point, she requested pen and paper, just to keep her from going stir crazy. She wrote about her journey and even somehow found enough of a creative streak to write over a dozen poems. Sometimes she drew. She had always loved to draw and had been told she was fairly good. She had after much begging, drawn Izumi.

After a week, Sesshoumaru ushered Rin into her room.

"Since you have become bored, here is your student. I expect you to teach her proper grammar, writing, etiquette, and any other suitable subject," Sesshoumaru said, as Rin latched onto Kagome.

"Yay! Rin is going to learn many things from Kagome-neesan!" she exclaimed, her grin revealing that she had lost another tooth.

"Ooh, looks like you lost another tooth!" Kagome smiled.

"Yep! Jaken says my big people teeth are growing in," Rin said and then was sad. "He said when Rin has all of her big people teeth that Sesshoumaru-sama will send Rin away."

"Baka. Jaken knows not what this Sesshoumaru will do," Sesshoumaru growled, very angry to learn that Jaken was saying cruel things to his ward.

"So Rin will get to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama when Rin's big people teeth are all in?" Rin asked, very hopeful.  
"Hai," Sesshoumaru replied.

'I'm going to punt that toad over the moon!' he growled to himself as Rin hugged his leg.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is very happy and honoured," she grinned as tears of happiness flowed freely from her eyes.

The scent of tears alarmed Sesshoumaru, but it confused him as her face clearly had a grin on it. Kagome remembered that Inu Yasha had been confused when she had cried tears of joy and quickly responded, "Rin is very happy. Sometimes ningen when we are happy and the emotion is great, we cry tears of happiness. I know sometimes it is confusing for youkai that are not familiar with ningen ways as even Inu Yasha had been confused about it too."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and leaned down, something a demon lord was rarely found to do, and at eye level said, "This Sesshoumaru is pleased that Rin is happy and wishes for Rin to always be happy."

Rin hugged Sesshoumaru, shocking both the taiyoukai and Kagome. Kagome was almost sure that Sesshoumaru would have growled, but he let her hug him, then carefully removed her, saying, "Now is time for your lessons with Kagome."

"Hai! Rin will learn many things and make Sesshoumaru-sama proud," she grinned as Sesshoumaru rose and exited the room.

Now that Rin occupied her time, Kagome's cabin fever vanished as she happily made out lessons for her. Kagome had taught Shippou how to read and write so she was certain she could also teach Rin.

Finally, after two weeks, a healer arrived and observed Kagome's ankle, then commended Sesshoumaru for his expert hand at taking care of the sprain. The healer then said that Kagome could venture about, however, she was not to overtax herself.

Kagome was ecstatic, however surprised Inu Yasha had not visited yet. She still felt a bit guilty for sending him away and also because she was not helping out with the shard hunting. Kagome's decison had forced Inu Yasha to ask of Kikyo's help according to Sesshoumaru's cunning ways of obtaining information. That in itself worried her since Inu Yasha had said that Kikyo had put a spell on him. She hoped that Inu Yasha would avoid any alone time as she was certain Kikyo was stubborn enough to keep pursuing him. She wondered what Inu Yasha was doing and thinking. She even wondered how the Inu-tachi was doing. She laughed just thinking how many times Miroku had probably got beaten upside the head for groping Sango. She worries for Shippou, knowing how he and Inu Yasha sometimes got on each other's nerves. Inu Yasha could be a bit rough, but he never hurt Shippou terribly.

Sesshoumaru entered her room, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and smiled. He had been pleasant and she decided, 'Perhaps it is not so bad here.'

"What can I do for you today, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said, bowing.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised. Kagome had never bowed to him before and rarely called him by his title. It was kind of unnerving as he was getting use to her ways. He was pleased that she was giving him the proper respect.

"No need to bow, Kagome. You will start training with this Sesshoumaru starting next week," he informed her. "Izumi will be in shortly to take measurements for your fighting gi.

"Arigatou, milord," Kagome replied as he left. 


	10. Chapter 10

"You are late," Sesshoumaru stated, his back facing her as he finished his last kata.

"Gomen. There were fresh blooms in the garden. How can you ignore it?" Kagome smiled.

"No excuses. What skills do you have?" Sesshoumaru got to the point noting the pout on Kagome's face.

"Archery. That's about all," Kagome replied sheepishly, already expecting him to be disappointed.

"As I thought. My brother and the taijiya could have at least taught you something during your travels," he stated. "You will train hard and rest four days a week. You will awake to train at dawn until noon. The after training, you will have a bath, lunch, and a small break. After this, you will teach Rin."

"That's a tight schedule. I'll do my best," Kagome said, unsure of herself.

She was almost beginning to regret agreeing to train with Sesshoumaru as he stood before her and she knew that training with him might involve pain.

"Pick a sword. We will begin," Sesshoumaru commanded, motioning to a wall filled with swords.

Kagome carefully examined each, even testing a few, then focused on a katana with no fancy hilt or markings. She gripped the hilt and test swung it, slicing downward.

"A good choice. This will be your sword. It was one of two swords owned by a miko in the past," Sesshoumary divulged its history, slightly nodding his approval, and then correcting Kagome's grip on the sword.

He took the matching sword and sheath, and then slid it into her obi.

"You will learn how to use both of the swords as they are a matching pair and should stay together as they were once used before," he stated.

Sesshoumaru took her though the basic katas, noting how astute she was.

'It is like she is a natural. This ningen is becoming one surprise after another.'

After some basics, he switched to some light hand to hand combat. Again, Kagome's knack for learning quickly amazed him, however he did not let her know, his long trained mask stoic as ever.

Kagome finished the day not knowing if she did well or not. She wished Sesshoumaru would tell her, however she already figured he was not much for words of gratification on the behalf of others.

Once training was done, she let Izumi escort her from the dojo and directly into the bath house.

"Izumi, I wish he'd tell me if I did well," Kagome said defeatedly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not much for words, however, if you did bad, he would have corrected it," Izumi replied, laying out Kagome's next kimono.

"Still, I need it. Gomen for me pathetic ningen ways," Kagome said, slipping into the water.

Izumi laughed as she knew Kagome was joking.

"I can mention to Lord Sesshoumaru that it would be nice for you to hear words of gratification, if you so wish it," she replied with a smile.

"No. It's not necessary. Arigatou for offering," Kagome smiled. "I'm going to rest in here a bit. I'm sore all over."

"I'll inform Lord Sesshoumaru of the soreness. Seven hours of training is extensive for a mortal," Izumi said and quickly turned to go.

Kagome had already let the hot spring bring her into a state of blissful unconsciousness. It seems almost an hour later when she felt someone's presence. Without turning, Kagome said, "Gomen Izumi, I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long."

"Izumi is not here. Get out," Sesshoumaru said, shocking Kagome as she turned around half out of the water.

Sesshoumaru received a good view of her breasts before Kagome eeped and covered herself with her arms before dipping her body lower into the water. Her eyes were as large as saucers.

'Flawless body for a human.' Sesshoumaru mused to himself, then growled, a bit pissed for letting his thoughts veer southbound.

"Izumi has informed me that you were sore from training. Dry yourself, then put these sheets on. As your sensei, I do not want your body to lock up. You need to be limber for training and I will loosen your muscles for you," he explained and wondered if he was getting too soft as he had been often berating himself for continually explaining his actions.

'I am a taiyoukai. I need not explain my actions!'

"Um, Sesshoumaru, please turn around," Kagome requested, a blush spreading generously yet also dangerouslyover her nose and cheeks.

"I have seen female anatomy before," he replied coldly.

Kagome trembled, "But I am not like that.

Sesshoumaru took in her scent to find that indeed she was untouched by a man.

'Kuso! A virgin. No wonder why she is modest.'

"Very well," he caved in and finally turned around.

Kagome quickly got out, dried herself, and wrapped one sheet around her waist and kept the other over her breasts.

Sesshoumaru pointed to a futon he had already place on the side of the bath house room. Kagome went over and laid down, carefully covering her sides.

"Okay, ready," she signaled.

Sesshoumaru turned around and approached her, taking up some scented oils, mostly derived of sakura blossoms and jojoba.

"I had Izumi make these oils for you. This will blend in with your natural scent," he replied, beginning with her neck.

He wished he had two hands so the process would be quick.

"My scent? It's of sakura blossoms? Inu Yasha always said I smelled bad," Kagome replied dejectedly.

"You must have subdued him too much. Honestly, you smell better than most ningens and demons combines. You are even cleaner," he divulged.

"Arigatou. I'd hate to think I smelled bad. I'm fairly self conscious of my own hygiene," she replied. "This massage feels great! Nobody even gave me one before. When my Ji-chan and okaa-san were sick or feeling sore, I always gave them massages until my hands hurt."

"It is only to make sure you are limber for training, nothing more. If you are sore again after future training sessons, tell me," he said, applying pressure to her upper back.

Her back responded, with numerous pops and Kagome moaned in relief. Sesshoumaru massaged her calves, the palms of her hands, and then her feet.

"Who gives you massages, Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "I'm sure you get sore or stressed."

"No one. I usually do not allow anyone to touch me," Sesshoumaru replied, switching to her other foot.

"Well, if you need one and let me, I could give you a massage sometime," Kagome offered.

"Perhaps I will consider this offer," Sesshoumaru replied, finishing with her foot, then exited the bath house.

'Well, I'm glad he didn't take advantage of me. If he were Kouga, I definitely would've been in some trouble.'

Kagome got dressed and made her way to the dining hall for eat lunch. The training had left her practically famished.

After a hearty lunch, she collected Rin from the garden and went to the library to start her lessons. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Inu Yasha, it's been almost 2 months! Please make Kikyo go away. She might betray us again. She freaks all of us out. She doesn't talk or even seem to want to. And, she treats Shippou badly," Miroku pleaded.

Miroku had always prided himself on his toleration of others. For a couple years he tolerated Inu Yasha's company. He was never bothered by the hanyou, but because he was friends with Kagome, he sometimes was angry with Inu Yasha for his treatment of the girl from the future. He liked to be nice and help people. Despite having a lecherous side and sometimes lying to get a good room and plate of food, he happily helped. However, he could no longer tolerate Kikyo's presence in their group. He considered himself a holy man for the most part and Kikyo's malicious aura unnerved him night and day. He could not figure out why a woman who still called herself a priestess would choose to lead a path to Hell instead of a path to Heaven. He understood what had occurred between Inu Yasha and Kikyo long ago, but even after both now knew that it had been Naraku that had orchestrated the whole mess, that she was not forgiving. She knew she wanted to use the jewel to make Inu Yasha a ningen, and in the end, freeing her of the duties that came with the jewel. Her wish was not pure. It was selfish in every way to ask Inu Yasha to become something else in order to allow her to live her life normally. Miroku wanted to sit and talk with Kikyo about her ways, but he knew she would not listen. Even from the elder villagers that had lived during Kikyo's life, he had heard that she had often snubbed them and regarded herself better than them. She did not exactly tell them that, but she had acted that way. She seemed somewhat normal around the village children, but even so, she practically had no friends because of her cold ways.

Sango nodded in a agreement. She had hated Kikyo from the start, as Kagome was like a sister to Sango. She knew that nothing good would come of Kikyo and to allow her to be in the group was not helping. In fact, they had not found as many jewel shards as they did with Kagome. She could not decide whether the reason was that there were so few shards left in difficult places or that it was only a matter of time before the key people against Naraku would come together at the right time to battle him. She hoped it was the latter as she thirsted to see Naraku's demise.

Shippou was cowering a distance away, keeping lookout for Kikyo's return. Kikyo still had a soft spot for children and despite Shippou being youkai, he was still a kit and she would pick him up and coo to him. Shippou hated her scent and practically shuddered at her touch, but he allowed her to pet him. In a way he had no choice. He was too small to be able to do anything to the dead priestess.

Inu Yasha had refrained from hitting him as his way of apologizing for putting up with Kikyo. Shippou wished for Kagome's pleasant scent and warm hands. He missed sleeping near Kagome. He considered her like a mother to him as she worried over him and made sure he was okay. Being without his adopted mother was depressing.

"Houshi, I know. I want Kagome back too. I already told Kikyo that I needed her to help us for a short time, but now she refuses to leave. Although this seems childish, I will try this one last time. Gather Sango and Shippou, and have Kirara fly you to Kouga's pack. Explain to wolf breath the situation. I will meet up with you after I visit with Kagome's family. She was there a week ago and I missed it, so maybe I can ask her if she'll come back," Inu Yasha revealed his plans.

Miroku nodded and gathered the rest of the Inu-tachi, leaving Inu Yasha alone. Inu Yasha listened for Kikyo's soul collectors and once he found them, he followed behind. Kikyo was in a meadow by a small brook resting as the collector's released the spirits into her.

He shuddered as a shinidamachuu brushed by him.

'How did I ever love this cold woman? She makes my skin crawl.'

"Have you come to seek me out and go to Hell?" Kikyo asked, raising her eyes to Inu Yasha.

Kikyo had been surprised that Inu Yasha sought her out. He rarely did that in the past. Usually she sent her shinidamachuu out so he could detect them and come to her. She stood and approached him, willing her powers to surround Inu Yasha and bring him under her control.

'So souless were her brown eyes. No warmth at all,' Inu Yasha shuddered.

He felt Kikyo trying to reach out and ensnare him, and growled.

'How dare she try reeling me in again!'

"Kikyo, I think it is best if you leave the group. They're quite uncomfortable with your presence and so am I. You don't talk to any of us. Come on, who are you? You're aren't Kikyo," Inu Yasha said, quite upset.

"Do not be daft, Inu Yasha. I'm Kikyo. You will go to Hell with me," Kikyo hissed.

"No, I won't! I only promised to avenge your death. I don't love you. I love Kagome!" he yelled, cracking his knuckles, preparing to swipe at her if things became out of control.

"You cannot love her!" Kikyo said disbelievingly, stepping even closer, while gather her soul collectors around her.

"You're dead, only partially alive by the grace of Kagome's soul. Bitch, don't presume to tell me anything about my feelings," he growled, then turned to go.

"You will regret choosing my copy. This I will make sure of," Kikyo warned as Inu Yasha left her by the brook.

Inu Yasha whirled around to face her and further growled, "No, you'll regret messing with me, you cunt. I'm tired of you. Next time we meet, I'll kill you without a second thought. You'll not harm Kagome. She will be my mate. You will be avenged and then you will die and return the rest of her soul to her. For a woman that was well respected, you are a vindictive little bitch. You are dead. Stay dead."

Inu Yasha turned back to the way he was going. Their journey had taken them to the Northern Lands and so he had to make it to the Bone Eater's well within two days using all the speed he could muster.

Kikyo was fuming. Inu Yasha had not succumbed to her seduction and had insulted her. She did not care that it was really Naraku that had killed her and made her pin Inu Yasha to the Goshinkbu. She was a woman robbed of her life and she wanted it back. But since that was not possible, and her reincarnation walked the lands, she would take her soul, kill Narakua, and take Inu Yasha to Hell with her. That was the only peace she could accept. Kagome had healed her, but Kikyo did not owe the girl anything. Slowly she was losing her hold on her clay body and after Naraku's attack at Mount Hakurei, she was more determined than ever to get her way before she passed on again.

'When she dies, you will be next, Inu Yasha.' 


	12. Chapter 12

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-neechan taught me how to make jewelry with these flowers," Rin said, showing Sesshoumaru the garland.

"Very nice, Rin," Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Come on Rin-chan, let us decorate Jaken while he's here," Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Wheee!" Rin cheered, chasing Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, the wretched ningens are attacking me," Jaken whined, running to cower behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow and replied, "Jaken, indulge Rin this time."

"But milord!" Jaken cried.

"Rin only wants to make Jaken pretty one time," Rin said, placing a flower necklace over Jaken's head.

"I'm not sure that's possible. That toad is butt ugly," Kagome busted out laughing, while handing more garlands to Rin.

After she was done, Rin giggled, "Rin's all done. Now Jaken is pretty," Rin squealed.

Kagome laughed even harder as Jaken groaned in defeat. Kagome felt like she busted her gut open.

"Okay, okay, no more. My stomach hurts from laughing so hard," she laughed, holding her stomach.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, one elegant eyebrow still raised and a slight smirk on his face. "It is time to go in now. Kagome, tomorrow you get to go home."

Kagome nodded, then ushered Rin inside. Jaken trailed after, trying to tear the garlands of flowers off.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit in the garden for a while once I put Rin inside," Kagome said.

"Do as you wish," he replied. "Instead, Jaken."

"Yes milord," Jaken said awaiting Sesshoumaru's request.

"Take Rin inside," he said.

"Right away milord," Jaken left with a skipping Rin following behind.

"You're joining me out here?" Kagome asked, looking up at the stoic demon lord.

"Yes," he simply said.

Kagome then looked at the sunset and sighed, "You know, I'm gonna miss these sunsets. Modern Japan doesn't know what they're missing."

"You mean to say you might not be able to return once the jewel is completed?" Sesshoumaru inquired, sitting next to Kagome.

"Exactly. My only reason to enjoy any view of a sunset or night sky. It is much different in the future. You can't see half of the stars in the sky as you can see here," she sighed sadly. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the new kimonos. They are beautiful. I hope they were not to expensive. I'm almost afraid to wear them. I'm not beautiful enough."

Sesshoumaru turned to her and cupped her face with his only hand.

"You are beautiful enough for them, " he replied then abruptly left.

'Did Sesshoumaru just say what I thought he said?' Kagome asked herself, her heat beating rapidly in her chest.

Sesshoumaru was just around the corner leaning against the building in the same state.

'Did I just say that? This onna is definitely making me soft.'

FLASHBACK

"Thank you for coming," Kagome said, already wrapped up in her sheets. "I'm really tired and sore today since we stepped up the training."

"I apologize. It was necessary to advance you in your training. You are learning quite quickly," Sesshoumaru replied, retrieving her oils.

"No, I knew what I was getting into. I hope you do not mind if I might rest. I took a shorter bath than usual and skipped my nap," Kagome yawned, her eyes drooping heavily.

"Go right ahead. It is best," he said, beginning.

Kagome drifted off fast. Sesshoumaru noted her soft easy breathing. Rather than rush, he carefully massaged her shoulders. He had begun to get use to the feel of her soft skin under his hand. As he moved from the shoulders to her upper back, Kagome moaned in her sleep, startling Sesshoumaru.

'She has never done that before. She must be dreaming. It cannot be the massage.'

He continued on, until he heard her gasp as his hands moved to her lower back.

"Sesshou."

The undeniable spike in her scent sent his youkai off. He dipped his hand down her side, timidly cupping her breast. When she moaned again, his eyes starting bleeding red as he growled softly. He massaged her breast gently, being careful of his claws.

It was then that Kagome awoke.

"L- lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked, shocked to find Sesshoumaru's hand on her breast.

She had to admit that it felt divine, but fought the urge to moan. 

'I hope Sesshoumaru is not becoming another Miroku.'

Sesshoumaru turned her over and she noticed his eyes were bleeding red. He leaned down and kissed her while his hand ventured to the towel around her waist, caressing her skin. Kagome could not deny that the demon lord was attractive but she was almost sure that he did not want to be doing what he was currently doing.

Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, peering into Kagome's stormy eyes.

"Onna, what are you doing to me?" he demanded huskily.

She was highly confused.

'How could he want to kiss me?'

"Uh... uh... noting. You kissed me. You were the one fondling me," Kagome gulped.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, willing himself to calm, the red leaking from his eyes. The golden- eyed demon lord rushed out of the bath house, leaving Kagome with her confusing thoughts.

'I'm a ningen. I'm so confused. I liked his kiss. Oh no, this can't be good.'

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru around the corner and quietly went to his side, touching his only arm lightly.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru. No one has ever said anything so sweet," She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru did not stiffen under her gentle lips, and found him tingling all over.

'Is this what purification is?'

He did not find himself in a pink light, but a gentle blue one. He closed his eyes, kissing her deeply.

'Well, might as well get a good kiss in before I am purified.'

The feeling was not of pain, but a gentle warmth. He had touched purification powers before, as sometimes Kagome had shot arrows at him during training since she needed a moving target. Those arrows burned his hand, so definitely this was something different.

Kagome withdrew from him, but found herself held by both of Sesshoumaru's arms.

'Arms?' she asked, bewildered.

'Arms?' Sesshoumaru said, also confused.

"Milord! Your arm! It's restored!" Jaken exclaimed, just walking in.

Kagome examined it. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, she had done some minor healing in the past with the Inu-tachi as she had received some lessons from Kaede.

'I did this?'

"This Sesshoumaru is indebt to you, Kagome," he leaned down, gently kissing her.

He then licked her lips and as she gasped, he took advantage, tasting the inside of her mouth with an eagerness he had never had before.

'She tastes even better than she smells," he reveled in his new discovery.

"You're welcome," Kagome blushed, slightly out of breath. "Please excuse me. I've exhausted myself."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave. He had a dilema now. He could not deny the attraction he had with Kagome. Some nights he went into rage and left to hunt to calm himself. He had not wanted to fall into the same situation as his father and it was exactly what he was doing. He was not going to lie to himself. Kagome was indeed beautiful and smart. She was becoming a great warrior as his she took to his training like a natural. He could not get her out of his mind and the fact that her enticing scent permeated all the rooms in his palace did not help him. His youkai wanted her more than any female. It was almost scary and that is something that Sesshoumaru rarely was. He knew that despite her being a ningen, she was an adequate choice for anyone's mate, and his youkai knew it.

It was then that Sesshoumaru decided.

'She may be a ningen, but it does not matter anymore.' 


	13. Chapter 13

"It seems Lord Sesshoumaru is falling for the miko. What an interesting development," Naraku smirked as the image of Sesshoumaru and Kagome faded within Kanna's mirror. "Kagura, go to Kikyo and inform her of the new development."

"Yes Naraku," Kagura said, he ruby eyes the only window to her true intentions.

'I just want my heart back. I'm stuck to Naraku until he gives it back. How degrading.'

She plucked her feather from her hair and threw it up, watching it transformed,enough to support her. She hopped on, and silently called the winds to carry her away.

Kagura was truly miserable. Before she ever knew Naraku, she was free as the wind demoness. He heart once long ago beat in her chest.

'Freedom, that is my only desire.'

Kagura caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors and followed.

Naraku sat back, his red eyes watching Kagura through Kanna's mirror. He despised his obvious obsession of Kikyo. He was frustrated to pieces that his attempt to kill her and dump her in his river of shouki had failed. After whittling information, he found that the young reincarnated priestess had restored Kikyo to a somewhat formidable foe, purifying his shouki from the clay priestess.

He had tried to darken Kagome's soul and had almost succeeded, but she had somehow overcome it.

'How can someone have no hate? That damn onna must have something that I can exploit.'

He growled in frustration.

Now that the young miko was under Lord Sesshoumaru's tutelage, she would be more of a force to reckon with. He knew that Kikyo had no experience in weaponry except for the bow and arrow. Kikyo had never broke his body the way the young onna had and it worried him. However, his obsession, despite ridding his body of Onigumo's heart still lingered and it pissed him off. Kagome was becoming a very skilled with the sword and other forms of combat under the Aristocratic Asssassin. Naraku had failed in trying to absorb the demon lord, his power too great, even minus one arm. But now, his arm was restored. This did not sit well with Naraku.

The young priestess had reminded him of a demoness he had known long ago, before he had taken over Onigumo's body and gathered so many demons to himself. But it was Onigumo's desire for Kikyo that shoved his own desires away and it was because he had made a deal with the burnt bandit. He had done what he could. Onigumo was too stupid to know that the priestess Kikyo would have never loved him. She had even asked Inu Yasha to become a ningen using the Shikon no Tama, meaning that she would have never agreed to marry or even mate a hanyou. As Naraku, he was fetching, and remembered the first few women he had taken to bed that Onigumo hummed with approval within him saying that Kikyo would surely want him now.

'What a baka!'

'I want to be done with him and the Inu-tachi so I can do what I want. I will rule all of Japan and have the demoness that I once loved so long ago. They cannot hide her from me anymore. I will find her and make her mine.'

FLASHBACK

"No, Naraku, my daughter will never marry you," a black haired inu youkai said.

"But milord, I have helped in your acquiring of the Eastern domain and you promised a reward. I believed in you and I love your daughter like no other," he said, on one knee pleadingly.

"Your reward is a minor lordship in my lands. My daughter is barely old enough to marry and she still has much to train. She is the only heir I have and she will be given to a higher ranked youkai to ensure that our lands stay safe. I barely have an alliance with Inu no Taishou of the West because we are both inu youkai. The Southern lands is owned by a bunch of kitsunes and the Northern lands I have problems with as they are at war with the West. I humbly thank you for your help, Naraku, but to ask for her hand right now, I will have to say no," the demon lord replied.

"Then I will try another time," he said, then rose to exit.

As Naraku passed through the hallways to the main gate, he came upon the object of his desires. She had midnight hair, and blue grey eyes like the others in her clan and the mark of he Eastern lands, a sun on her forehead. She was merely fourteen summers and was filling out in her young demoness body.

"Goodday, Naraku-san," she said, and Naraku swore her voice rivaled that of a nightingale's.

"Goodday dear hime," he replied, stopping to bow, then taking her hand to kiss it.

"What brings you to my father's home?" she asked, her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"You milady. I came to ask your father for your hand," he said truthfully.

She blushed, which he found quite amusing.

"But Naraku-san, I am too young to be mated," she replied.

"Ah, that is what your father said. As I told him and will tell you, I will return another time when your father deems you old enough," he said.

'I will become stronger and not be denied next time.'

Her eyes widened and she said, "But I do not love you, Naraku-san. I only want to mate with the one I love."

"Your father has other ideas for your future mate," Naraku practically growled.

Naraku looked very good and many women clamoured for him. To be put down by the princess was an insult to his pride.

"Mark my words, hime. You will become mine one day," he said menacingly and left the palace before the guards were called to escort him out.

END FLASHBACK

'Yes, once this ordeal is done, I can seek her out. She cannot deny me.'

He turned his thoughts to Kanna's mirror.

"Your sister cannot be trusted. I tire of her. Do you think I should destroy her heart?" he asked the void demoness, grinning evilly.

Kanna shuddered within, maintaining her stoic visage.

"Whatever you feel is necessary, Lord Naraku," she replied coolly.

"You care for nothing. You are like an obedient pup. Your sister wants freedom and rebels when she thinks I am not watching. If you cared at all, you would warn her that her insolence is whittling away her life," he warned, and then retreated to his chambers.

His new body still was a bit unruly and he had to regain his composure often to make his body stop transforming into something more gruesome. It was true that many of the demons he absorbed were minor youkai and often very disturbing in appearance. The demons within also wanted the jewel and stayed within him. He remembered the last time he took a maiden for his pleasure. His hand changed and she got so scared. He brutally forced himself on her and then had to kill her. He never allowed his bedroom partners to live, well except for Kagura. But she defied him so much that the act of sex with her was not pleasant, like fucking a lifeless board. He gave up on her long ago as a means of release. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, Onigumo's slave," Kikyo said, stopping as Kagura landed in front of her.

It was rare that Naraku sent his minions, which was a bit perplexing to Kikyo. Usually it was Naraku that confronted her.

"I come with news. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome have recently become closer," Kagura informed.

"And you bring this news hoping it will hurt Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked. "They are inu demons. Lord Sesshoumaru can invoke a pack clause if he so wishes. It would not affect Inu Yasha considering the brothers have recently resolved past issues."

"I don't care. I'm just the messenger," Kagura replied, quite bored, and prepared her feather for transportation again.

"Then be gone, pathetic demon," Kikyo waved her off.

'That bitch. When I am free as the wind, she will be punished for her insolence.' Kagura growled to herself, leaving the undead priestess.

She had always shuddered in Kikyo's presence. She was much like Naraku, full of hate. She had heard that Kikyo had loved Inu Yasha once, but nothing in her current existence reflected her feelings. She shot at him and his group and even put him under spells, wanting to drag him to Hell. Kagura was confused on how a woman who lived once as a miko duty bound to the Shikon no Tama could be so callous. Her reincarnation did not seem anything like her in personality.

Kikyo watched the kaze youkai leave. She knew that Kagura wanted her freedom. Her obvious disdain of Naraku was what alerted Kikyo that fact a long time ago. Her thoughts veered from Kagura to Kagome.

'Hmm. Kagome is from the future. The jewel permits her to pass through the well to arrive here. Perhaps since I have a part of her soul, this will work. Ah, yes, I shall go there and seek out a demon to destroy her family. If I have to suffer Hell without Inu Yasha, she will suffer life without her family,' Kikyo concocted her plan, resuming her journey.

Kikyo let her soul carriers lift her to the well with their preternatural speed, seeming but a blur of white light through the forest. The collectors left her at the lip of the well.

She looked within the cold musty well, and pulled herself over. As she had presumed, the well welcomed her, encompassing her in eery blue light, pulling her into the future.

Once on the other side, she noticed a roof above the well and climbed out. Her collectors had not made it through so she was on borrowed time and had to make her visit brief. She was not surprised that they would not be able to come through as she was not from this time and her shinidamachuu did not carry any shards.

'A shrine. How ironic that she tended to a shrine in such indecent clothing,' she said, quite disgusted.

Kikyo focused with her powers, reaching out to sense any demons.

'Ah, there are youkai blood in small amounts in some. The stronger have tried suppressing their youkai, even Lord Sesshoumaru. Ah! the taiyoukai exists as well as Inu Yasha, but his presence is very weak,' Kikyo frowned.

'I would have thought Lord Sesshoumaru would have disposed of Inu Yasha. How pathetic.'

"Wench, you called?" a voice behind her asked.

Kikyo turned, her emotionless eyes locking onto the youkai. It was a large bear youkai.

"I did no such thing. But since you are here, I have a proposition for you," Kikyo smiled coldly.

"I don't make deals with smelly undead bitches," the youkai snarled, his blue green eyes tinging with red.

He did not like this onna. She looked like a statue and smelled like a graveyard. It reminded him of the movie "Pet Cemetery" by Stephen King. He knew the onna before him was suppose to be dead, but here she stood and it gave him the creeps.

"Ah! But what if it involved a shard of the Shikon no Tama? Would you indulge this undead miko one request?" Kikyo asked, bribing him, lifting a shard from her haori.

"Hmm, you don't say, the Shikon no Tama? That must be what I smelled on you. Hell yea, I'd oblige," the youkai grinned, his eyes dancing with glee.

"This shrine. A miko who looks similar lives here with her family. Kill them. Leave her to live, but make sure she sees them dead. If you succeed, within a week, I will come back and award you with two shards," she replied, observing his reaction.

The youkai scratched his dark brown hair and then replied, "You have a deal. What name do you go by?"

"Names are not necessary. Just know the miko you are waiting for will have blue grey eyes. Mine are brown. This is the only thing you need to know," Kikyo turned, and then walked toward the building holding the well.

"Hai, it will be done," the bear youkai bowed.

He would have refused the miko but she promised a Shikon shard, which all youkai knew could boost their power. He was not particularly a violent youkai, but he did need to hunt and frankly the wildlife was scarce so he resorted in hunting straggling ningen at night. It was against youkai law now to hunt down ningens, but he was not much for ningen food. Meat packed in grocery stores had blandness and not even blood to satiate a youkai's bloodlust. The request she had was too easy. He was from th neighborhood and not many people came to the Sunset Shrine, except on the weekends. He had seen the family before and never thought them to be bad people so it was strange that the undead miko asked for the family to be killed and the daughter to live. Then it dawned on him.

'They look alike!'

This revelation did not sit well with him, but he was youkai and having a piece of the jewel was definitely more important to him. He sighed and then prepared himself for what he was about to do. 


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains a very disturbing scene. If you are not much for violence, then skip the chapter. This story is rated M for Mature, so you were already warned before reading.

Souta was kicking his soccer ball with Hitomi in the central terrace of the shrine. He loved it when Hitomi would kick the ball back to him and giggle. Her big brown eyes would sparkle and light brown curls bounce.

'She is so cute when she does that.'

"So, when is your big sister coming back? She's so cool," Hitomi smiled, receiving the soccer ball and preparing to kick it back.

"Oh, she's suppose to be back this evening for supper. Not sure how long she will stay though," he scratched his head.

He missed Kagome. Despite them arguing, she was his big sister and had been there for everything. Lately, she was only coming 1 full day a week and it mostly consisted of her helping out with the shrine. Last week he volunteered to help her as he wanted to spend any time with her, even if it was working. His sister was slowly becoming different. She use to be so happy and carefree. Now, he caught her deep in thought and at times in tears. She still smiled and seemed the same, but he knew whatever was happening on the other side of the well was effecting her. He did not resent her going there, but he wished her journey could end so she could come home.

He also missed seeing Inu Yasha, who usually came along with Kagome through the well, but he had not seen him for a couple weeks, since during one of Kagome's visits. Kagome had explained that she was training under Inu Yasha's older half brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. Souta thought he sounded scary. Well, definitely, considering that Kagome had told him that he had tried killing her and Inu Yasha a few times. But now, it seems this Sesshoumaru character wanted what was best for his big sister so he only hoped she was being treated well. She did look healthy and came back in fine kimonos that were usually worn during festivals these days. She even looked to be gaining some muscle, but he figured that was to happen as she was diligently training.

After receiving the ball, he kicked it back. Hitomi stopped it and looked up. She noticed a big burly man behind Souta.

"Souta, some big man is behind you," Hitomi said, pointing.

"It's probably the gardener. He is a day early though," Souta said turning around. "Hey, you're not the gardener mister!"

"No I'm not," the brown haired man said.

"Did you need to speak with the head priest? We have a sale on Shikon no Tama keychains this week," Souta said, using his sales pitch.

He usually was good at suggestive selling and most people did buy, saying how he was such a cute kid. He resented being called a cute kid, considering he was a boy approaching his teenage years, but kept mum as his act worked for now. However, this man was to the point and did not seem to even be interested in what the shrine had to offer.

"Yes, that will do fine. I wish to speak with him and perhaps any other adult," his blue green eyes penetrated the boys eyes.

Souta eyed him warily, trying to figure out who the man was. The guy had a black trench coat that covered a black and white suit.

'Maybe he is a government official?'

"Okay mister, this way. Bye Hitomi. I'll call you later," Souta waved at his girlfriend.

"Mochiron, Souta-kun. Kisses," Hitomi blew kisses at him.

Souta smiled and made a gesture as if he caught them as Hitomi giggled then turned to the shrine steps to go. He hated to let Hitomi go early, but he did promise to keep watch out for people entering the shrine and she was only there to say hello. He would have invited her to dinner, but he hated how his big sister gushed over him and Hitomi saying how cute they were. It was embarrassing to both of them.

"Okay mister, follow me," he beckoned. "Mom! Ji-chan! Some guy is here to speak with you."

The man was way too silent and it was kind of freaking Souta out, so he picked up the pace and led the man to their home. His mom opened the door.

"Souta, don't yell. This is a shrine, not a rock concert hall. Well, come in," she said, taking in the sight of the man, but smiling. "Who are you sir and why do you wish to speak with us?"

"I'm your worst nightmare bitch," the man growled and lunged forward.

Mrs. Higurashi screamed as the man clawed her deep in her stomach and started beating her. Souta was in total shock. The only thing that registered in his head was to run, but the man was blocking the door. He could not figure out why the man wanted to hurt his family. His family was quiet and had no known enemies, at least to what Souta could recall as he was only a boy.

He watched the man snap his mothers neck and he ran for his mother sobbing.

"No, okaa-san!" he cried.

The man punched him before he could reach his mother.

"No use crying over her. You're about to join her," the man smirked, cracking his knucks.

It was not until then that Souta saw the man's ears, they were pointed. Kagome had told him about demons before. He knew he could not so anything to evade this man. He had no spiritual powers or super strength. In that moment he wished with all of his heart that his sister or Inu Yasha would appear, but his stomach sunk in despair as he knew that they would not come in time.

"Demon!" he shouted, trying to kick him, despite him knowing his efforts were ineffective.

"Damn straight!" the man said, and Souta drifted off into unconsciousness after being thrown into the wall across the room.

"Demon be gone!" Ji-chan rushed in throwing a sutra on the demon.

"Old man, you are foolish. These are harmless and now you will die," he said, grinning menacingly, his fangs glinting.

It did not take much as the youkai only hit the elderly priest and he went into cardiac arrest.

"What an easy job. Now I play the waiting game for that miko," the youkai laughed. 


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter also contains some violence. Remember, this story is rated M for Mature so if you prefer not to read violence, then do not read this chapter.

"Rin-chan, you must not refer to yourself in the third person," Kagome scolded.

"Gomen, Kagome-neechan. Rin... I have been speaking like this for a long time. Sesshoumaru-sama speaks like this most of the time too," Rin explained, her toothy grin quite infectious.

Kagome giggled and replied, "Well, Sesshoumaru is an exception. He's a grown man and of high station, so it would be rude of me to correct him. However, you're still little, so you need to speak properly. Sesshoumaru would like you to be able to speak properly so he asked me to teach you."

"Hai, arigato Kagome-neechan," Rin said, earning her a few tickles from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru observed the two ningens. He had noticed that Kagome had practically befriended his entire staff, even Jaken. She had awaken feelings in him that no female youkai had dared. However, in the past two weeks since her last trip through the well, Kagome often kept to herself and it bothered him greatly. Some of her new emotions were effecting others, especially her handmaiden who often reported that Kagome cried in bed or in the bath. She had come back injured through the well so something happened. He was not sure exactly what had happened, but it was big. He could not stand it any longer. He had to inquire about it, because it left him helpless to aid her and he vowed to himself that no one in his care would come to harm.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you after dinner in my study," Sesshoumaru requested, and went to his private study.

Kagome studied his retreat, noting his agitation, and then resumed the current lesson with Rin.

Dinner was fairly quiet except for Rin babbling about the flowers she had picked and what kind of flower jewelry she wanted to make with them. Kagome smiled lightly and nodded when Rin asked if she would help her, then quietly excused herself from the table using illness as an excuse.

As soon as she turned the corner, she heard Rin asked, "Is Kagome-neechan okay?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears only threatening to spill but too stubborn to fall.

'I'm not sure when I'll be okay again.'

FLASHBACK

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru for escorting me to the well. I'll be back in two days as agreed," Kagome said happily, then hugged both Rin and Sesshoumaru.

It was out of habit that she hugged them, but she hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to hug her back. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Come back to me soon, Kagome."

His hot breath sent shivers through her and she almost forgot what she was doing until Rin handed her yellow dilapidated backpack to her. Kagome smiled at Rin, then threw her legs over the lip of the well and slid in, letting the mysterious light pull her through to her era. She exited the well house and yelled, "Mom, Ji-chan, Souta, I'm home!"

No one answered, yet Kagome approached noticing that the windows of the house were broken.

'Maybe they went out of town and some punks decided to come by for fun. It has happened before,' she shrugged.

She went in and discovered the place had been ransacked. Kagome's breath hitched when she was the cabinet where her mother's collection of fine antique English silverware and Chinaware were empty. One day those would have been passed to Kagome, the only heirloo, and connection to her father.

'This was no ordinary vandalism. Damn those robbers!'

It was then that she heard the sound of something stepping on glass. Assuming it was Buyo, she smiled and turned around. Immediately her smile fell. It was a large bear youkai in his humanoid form. Kagome cursed herself for not keeping her sense on high alert but she had not had any problems since the Noh Mask incident and assumed that youkai either hid or did not exist. She was too busy to actually find out, so this came as a big surprise.

"I was told you'd be here sooner or later. Come here pretty miko. Your family is waiting," he laughed cruelly.

The motion was so swift that Kagome only remembered that the back of her head felt like some huge explosion, the pain spreading all over and bring her into a black abyss.

Hours passed, and finally Kagome awoke with a groan, her hands gingerly feeling the back of her head. It was caked with blood and her raven locks clung to it like a sponge. She sat, took a deep breath and then focused. She kept smelling something that was burnt. It finally came to her as she saw a burning rafter fall from her ceiling.

'Kuso! The house is on fire!'

She had never felt so vulnerable since the incidents with Mukotsu and Renkotsu. She turned and saw the bodies of her family. Her eyes widened, filling with tears.

'Oh Kami! Who did this? Who beat them to death? Who would be so sadistic to do this and make sure I knew about it?'

She reached towards them, but the emotion was so overwhelming that she bent over herself and sobs so loudly before screaming, "Nande?"

The fire was burning even more through the ceiling, the embers falling like rain here and there. Although she was crying so hard she could barely see anything, she managed to get up and drag herself outside towards the well.

'I need to get to the other side. I need Inu Yasha to save the bodies or they'll be burnt to cinders.'

As she finally made it down the steps of the well house and to the well, she threw one leg over the side and prepared to jump.

The same youkai appears and said, "Here bitch, let me help you die."

Again, he struck her in the back, the pain twice as bad. Kagome rose a hand to the youkai and out shot her purification powers, hot and white instead of her usual pink as she fell. Quickly she lost consciousness.

It was not until days later that Jaken explained that Sesshoumaru had smelled her blood and found her laying at the bottom of the well with a terrible head injury. Jaken further mentioned he had never seen Sesshoumaru so upset. Jaken even had to calm Sesshoumaru down because he was desperately trying to go through the well to Kagome's time to find the youkai responsible.

"Milady, you should feel honoured. Lord Sesshoumaru barely displays such emotion unless he cares deeply for it," Jaken stated.

END FLASHBACK

"Enter," Sesshoumaru's voice carried through his study door.

Kagome opened the door and slowly made her way to the couch facing Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru rose from his seat behind his desk and sat beside Kagome.

"I assume you are well now?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking her hands into his.

"Much better. I have an occasional headache, but at least I can brush my hair without worrying about my head being tender," she replied, the tears ever so close to falling, so she tilted her her downward, letting her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

She really did not care about the headaches or the pain. it was her last memory of her family that plagued her thoughts.

'Their bodies must be ashes by now. Please Kami, keep them well.'

And at that thought, he tears finally gushed silently over her cheeks. Sesshoumaru smelled the tears, then saw them dripping fast down Kagome's face. He reached our and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. What he saw almost made him flinch. She was pain, not physically, but emotionally and the usual blue that accompanied the gray was not present. It was as if the blue signified her happiness.

"Such sorrow for one such as you. Your demeanor is usually cheerful. I will warn you this once. My staff, and Rin are upset because you are. I never ask twice. Tell me what happened or leave. I will not have your current state upsetting my staff, and above all, Rin. Your cries at night frighten both Izumi and Rin. I want to help Kagome, but if you stay silent, I cannot," he said, his voice soft and pleading.

He cared too much for Kagome.

Kagome saw in his eyes true worry and she fought to keep from breaking down completely, so she took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. It was unsteady, so she tried once more before explaining what happened.

"As soon as I had said farewell and went through the well, I noticed my family's home had been vandalized. I assumed my family had gone away to help another shrine, so I went inside to find my home also in disarray. All our valuables were gone.

"A man came from the shadows within my home and hit me. The next thing I knew was I was waking up and the bodies of my mother, Ji-chan, and Souta laid out by my side. They had been brutally beaten to death. I barely had time to register their death as I smelled smoke. My home had been set on fire and I was suppose to die with them, at least that, or live to see their death. Somehow I dragged myself out to the well house. As I prepared to jump, the man again hit me. I remember purifying him before I fell through the well and losing consciousness," she finished, trembling and then sobbing. "I can't go back! I have nothing. Mom, Grandpa, Souta! Oh Kami, it hurts so much!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close, embracing her as she cried, softly stroking her hair.

"Never again will anyone take or hurt what is mine," Sesshoumaru said in her ear as he held her close and nuzzled her, growling softly to comfort her.

Eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep in his arms with her face cheek to cheek with the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru heard commotion in the hallway and rose with Kagome bridal style in his arms. His study door burst open, revealing a highly worried Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha saw Kagome unharmed and asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. He smelled the recent scent of shed tears.

"So you know?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to keep his tone down.

"Hai, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied softly, looking down at Kagome.

Inu Yasha has never seen Sesshoumaru's face show any type of emotion until now.

"I went through the well as I smelled her blood. I meant to get there sooner, but we had an encounter with Naraku's puppets and his minions. As soon as I got out, I smelled the carcass of one hell of a purified bear youkai, and her home burn to the ground. I found remnants of bones under the ashes and knew it was her family. I was so worried she was there too, but only found three bodies and then the remains of her cat. I buried them all in her time under the Goshinkbu. I figured if she was not there, that she was with you. So, now I am here. Please, Sesshoumaru, give me Kagome. I miss her and so do the others. She needs us," Inu Yasha pleaded, his own amber eyes filling with tears.

He did not care that his brother saw him cry. His tears were for Kagome who was hurting so bad. Her family had accepted him with open arms and he felt at a loss at well.

'It's all Naraku's fault. I just know it. The fucking bastard just enjoys messing with everyone. Sadistic fucker!' Inu Yasha fumed within.

"Kagome must stay. This Sesshoumaru will not give up what is his," Sesshoumaru replied firmly.

Inu Yasha stood in shock, processing what his older half brother said.

"Nani? How can you love a ningen?" Inu Yasha asked, disbelievingly.

"Might I correct your hanyou forgetfulness that you also love this ningen. Quiet, Inu Yasha! Kagome slumbers and needs our comfort. You may join me in my chambers or go to your own room. She is important to both of us and that is all that matters in this moment," Sesshoumaru growled, carrying Kagome down the corridor.

Inu Yasha nodded and followed. Once they had arrived in Sesshoumaru's chambers, he laid Kagome in the middle and then slid behind her, keeping her back firmly against his chest and arm low across her waist. Inu Yasha climbed in, then gently brushed Kagome's bangs from her sleeping fac before settling down and holding her, his arm thrown over her waist just above Sesshoumaru's.

Both fell asleep hoping Kagome would return to her cheery self soon. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kikyo again ventured to the other side of the well to see if the bear youkai had done what she had asked. She was sure the youkai was eager enough to carry out her request. It did not surprise her that upon the mention of offering any shards of the jewel that the demon would comply.

'I will not be giving that filthy youkai any shards,' she laughed dryly to herself as she passed climbed up the well.

She immediately saw the corpse of a purified youkai and smiled.

'So my copy took care of the beast while fleeing. Perfect.'

She pushed the doors of the well house open and saw the main building completely destroyed and graves in front of the tree of ages. She was not sure how many people had lived with Kagome, but she was sure that by the looks of the youkai's purfied remains that she had seen everything. And telling how fresh everything looked, it was less than a day since it happened. She found it strange that there were already graves dug in front of the Goshinkboku, but then she found the faint trace of Inu Yasha's aura behind and figured it had been him. She was not happy that he took compassion on Kagome's family, but was not surprised since he had admitted his feelings about her reincarnation.

'Very nice. I hope the little brat is suffering. To be denied Inu Yasha, I gaurantee I will make her life living Hell before I go. Inu Yasha, you use to have no compassion for ningen when I was alive. Now you are weak. Weak for loving my reincarnation and it will be your demise.'

Her cold eyes sparkled with malice as she jumped back into the well. Her soul collectors surrounded her once she was on the bottom in the feudal era, taking her out of the well. As her head came out of the well, she saw Naraku. He stood in his blue out kimono and his armour made of of his own jyaki from his most recent transformation. Kikyo snickered as he never really fought, letting his minions doing the dirty work. He was actually trying to look like a warrior instead of the coward he really was.

"Onigumo," she hissed.

"Dearest Kikyo, I'd hope you would quit calling me that vile name. I haven't been that name for half a century and you know I have already discarded his heart from my body. But that is besides the point. You will help me obtain the miko Kagome," he commanded.

"Is that so? I don't take commands from vile youkais and especially you," she said coldly, she drew her arrow. "Why would you want my copy? She does not have the same power as I, not even as powerful."

"Now, now, Kikyo. I want her for myself. I will not be denied. Give me the little miko and I will guarantee Inu Yasha will be yours," he negotiated. "Or is it that Inu Yasha does not want you? I could make him want you, you know. I think deep down you know what I already know, and that your so called copy houses a lot more power than we know. She does not even know how much she weilds and yet she restored Lord Sesshoumaru's arm with a mere kiss."

Kikyo growled. In a way, she had a feeling that Kagome had untapped power, but she was untrained and she was too old to learn everything in such a short time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been training her and her powers grow even more. His libraries hold a plethora of scrolls based on mikos trained to guard the Shikon no Tama written by Midoriko herself. I know she has had access to those under his tutelage," Naraku continued, his brow raised in amusement.

He could not tell if Kikyo was irate, but he had a sneaking suspicion that due to her past actions that she wished her reincarnation ill will.

"I will think about it, now be gone," Kikyo demanded and then released her arrow. "Vile hanyou."

The baboon disintegrated into a small wooden doll, Naraku's laugh echoing in the air.

'Figures. What a coward,' she scoffed. 'Hn. He says he can make it so Inu Yasha will want me. Preposterous. Inu Yasha can be manipulated but not for long. I will not give into Naraku despite his tempting offer.'

She wandered near the Goshinkboku and heard a gruff voice, "So, what were you doing near the well, Kikyo?"

The voice came from above so she looked, finding Inu Yasha standing on the branch, leaning against the trunk.

"My, my, Inu Yasha, you are fairly nosey lately on my whereabouts," she said coolly as he jumped down.

"I ask this one last time. What were you doing near the well, bitch? Your smell was around it, inside it and even on the other side," he said with a growl, stepping closer.

'Like a dog trying intimidate.' She thought wryly.

"I bet you know what happened on the other side too, don't you," he said and then pushed her down.

Kikyo's eyes widened. Never had Inu Yasha put his hands on her to harm her. He had actually pushed her!

Two of her shinidamachuu quickly picked her off the ground and carried her a little distance in the air from Inu Yasha's angered form.

"You will do well hanyou to not touch me anymore or I will purify you," she warned.

"You've crossed the line Kikyo," he yelled as she disappeared from his view.

Inu Yasha ran westward. He had smelled Kagome and hoped that she was okay. Her blood was on both sides.

He had carefully buried her family under the Goshinkboku as he thought Kagome would appreciate it. He did not know exactly what had happened, but he smelled that it had been youkai related. He also had a feeling that Kikyo had been behind the plan. She had become very psychotic since his confession of loving Kagome and was worried for Kagome's safety. The fact that he had smelled that Kikyo had successfully crossed over to Kagome's time disturbed him as it meant that anyone with a shard could. He had not tested his theory out on the rest of his group as he had not thought about it. In fact, he had never thought about the possibility of someone besides him or Kagome coming through with the help of a shard and now that made things very dangerous.

Once there, he had barged in on Sesshoumaru comforting a distraught Kagome.

"So you know?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied softly, looking down at Kagome.

Despite him being a bit irked, he followed Sesshoumaru to his chambers to keep Kagome company in her sleep, letting her know that she was not alone and they would take care of her. 


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The previous chapter had been re- editted as it kind of left things a bit off. I had to make it tie to Chapter 16 as Inu Yasha had come to barge in on Sesshoumaru.

-------

Kagome found herself in an oddly yet arousing predicament. To her back was Sesshoumaru. The only clues besides his breathing on her neck, was his silver hair draped over her shoulder, and his stripped hand around her waist. She had never been that close to the demon lord so it was oddly strange since her feelings of him had been developing recently.

Then, there was Inu Yasha. He was sleeping right in front of her with one of his arms also around her. His boyish face so relaxed that she thought it was very cute. She was always use to him scowling. It was rare to see him this way. Usually he was up on a tree branch with his eyes closed, while his ears listened, twitching every so often when any slight noise came up.

Never, even in their journey together to search for the shards, had Inu Yasha slept so close to here and in such an intimate position.

'Am I dead? This must be heaven. They are dressed. Why am I so flustered!' she thought, almost panicking, her face as red as Inu Yasha's attire.

She recalled what happened the evening before and remembered that she had fallen asleep crying in Sesshoumaru's arms. He had comforted her and listened to her, something she had not thought he would care about as he seemed son impartial about many things. She knew she had feelings for the demon lord. He had treated her well and taught her how to defend herself so she would not need to cower behind Inu Yasha, Miroku, or Sango in battle anymore. She had kissed Sesshoumaru of her free will. He had made her feel like a beautiful woman. She knew he was not good with showing emotion and did not date whittle it out of him. It seemed a common trait that he and Inu Yasha shared.

She knew she also loved Inu Yasha, yet her fear of Kikyo's mere existence in this world was keeping her from giving her heart back to him. He had told her that Kikyo had put a spell on him and she knew he was not lying. Inu Yasha never lied. He would rather not speak than lie to someone.

She had kissed both brothers and spent time with them. Each day she had grown fonder and now that she knew both quite well, she was not sure if she could choose. Both were equally strong in their own right as well as handsome.

She then turned her attention back to her current position, feeling her cheeks warming as well as a funny sensation building in her abdomen. She squirmed out of their hold before she got too comfortable. Although she enjoyed their presence, it was a bit overwhelming for her. She was not experienced with men at all!

She thought that they would have awaken from all her squirming, however not one had stirred. She quietly exited and went to her room to prepare herself for her morning training routine. Little did she know, both had feigned sleep the moment she had squirmed out of Sesshoumaru's bed.

"She was aroused," Sesshoumaru said, rolling to his back.

"I know. At least we know she is attracted to us," Inu Yasha blushed as Sesshoumaru mouthed 'baka' to him.

"We can now go to my study and talk. There are fresh clothes in your room," Sesshoumaru replied, then left to bathe and prepare for the day.

Inu Yasha laid in bed for a few minutes more, taking up the scent left over from where Kagome had laid before finally getting up.

Jaken met him at the door and escorted him to his room. As he opened the door, his room was decorated in his favourite colour: red. He looked to Jaken questioningly.

"Milord requested that your sheets and draperies be changes to match the colour you choose to traipse around in so you could be more comfortable," he said. "The bath house is down the hall and around the corner."

Jaken departed, leaving Inu Yasha to peruse through his room. His bed and drapes matched his red haori and hakamas and were embroidered with the crest of the Western Domain. Despite his rivalry with Sesshoumaru, he still had a title. On one wall held a painting of his mother and himself. He was a very young pup, no more than a few months when the painting had been commissioned. On the other wall was another painting, of Sesshoumaru and himself when they were younger. It was before him and his mother were sent from the Western lands. The painting had him looking up, smiling at Sesshoumaru as the demon lord had crossed his arms across his chest, looking down with a smirk.

In that moment he had wished that things had gone better and that he would have been able to stay in the palace. Everything had changed so drastically after being sent that Inu Yasha was confused. On one hand, his mother was saying how it was necessary to leave, while her family cursed at him and said that they had been banished because he was a half breed. He began to believe all the lies and slowly forgot about the times spent with his older half brother. Sesshoumaru had always been cold, but despite Inu Yasha only being his half brother, he was pleasant to him. Inu Yasha figured he did have a soft spot for children as he had taken in Rin.

Upon his bed laid a black haori and hakamas with a white juban. There was also a red and white obi with red sakura blossoms at the bottom. Although the haori and hakamas were also made of fire rat, the sash was to be tied around his waist much like Sesshoumaru and he did not want to look fancy, but he took it with him to the bath house.

'Maybe Kagome will appreciate it more if I dress up some.' He thought wryly. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inu Yasha had disappeared from their group the night that he made Kikyo leave. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were worried that either Inu Yasha had been dragged to Hell by Kikyo or had been run through by some incarnation of Naraku. There were no rumors of any silver- haired hanyou walking in any villages near the Ookami clan and they had ventured to Kaede's village to find out that he had not shown up their either. Of course, after a little thought, Sango figured that Inu Yasha tried to avoid villages at all costs. Most were frightened of youkai and even when he had accompanied her, Kagome, and Miroku, people tended to shy away from him or hiss out some vulgar name towards him.

She hoped that perhaps he was with Kagome. But where was she? She had disappeared and Shippou said that she had fled in tears and run for some time that her trail had become difficult to track and even disappeared as if she had just vanished. The group was worried about her. She had her powers, but she was still untrained and now it was a few months since her disappearance that they feared her dead.

Other rumors were that she was under Sesshoumaru's protection. It struck Sango odd as to why Sesshoumaru might actually protect Kagome, but then again, no one questioned the cold taiyoukai and his ways were so mysterious. He kept his own council, reducing his toad youkai retainer, Jaken to a mere servant. If so that she was being protected by Sesshoumaru, it was the best hope.

"Who cares where mutt face is. He just better bring back my woman," Kouga growled.

Kouga knew what the Inu-tachi thought. He feared the same, even more so for Kagome. He could not see Inu Yasha croacking anytime soon as he was tough, even as a hanyou. He also figured that the hanyou chose to journey by himself as punishment for losing Kagome. He was frustrated. So many possibilities, both positive and negative, but he was not an optimist. Youkai tended to not have as much hope as they truly survived by the day. Youkai ate youkai, unlike ningen, so it was truly a blessing to live past a millennia as some races of youkai aged faster and were killed. Kouga was only a little over six hundred years old and he had become a lord because his father was killed and eaten by a dragon youkai. The youkai of canine descent usually were blessed with long lives if lucky to not be eaten, sometimes spanning well over five millennia before any actual change due to age could be detected. He knew Lord Sesshoumaru was over a thousand years old and looked no older than a twenty year old male.

'Focus Kouga.Your are the Prince of the Wolf clans. Inu Trasha is alive. Our woman is alive. If those rumors of her being with the Inu Lord, then hope that she really is there and the rumors are not a farce,' he tried pepping himself up.

Kouga sensed Sango's discomfort when referring to Kagome as 'his woman.'

"Kouga, as you know, Kagome is a kind girl, very pure. I know you care for her, demo have you even asked Kagome how she feels? I am her friend, practically her sister and do you know what she told me?" Sango asked further.

Sango usually did not stick her nose into many things, but knowing Kagome had no romantic inclination towards Kouga and the fact that she had to listen to him constantly spouting off to her, the group, and his wolf youkai comrades that she was 'his woman' was getting on her nerves. She saw Miroku make a silent gesture of applauding.

'At least he approves of me setting Kouga straight.'

"Mochiron, that she wants to be with me," Kouga smiled.

Miroku hit Koga with his staff. He was also tired or hearing about it and even though he was a monk and patience was suppose to be one of his virtues besides groping Sango's supple butt, that he could only take so much.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you crazy houshi?" Kouga said, holding his head.

"Kouga-sama, Kagome-sama loves Inu Yasha despite his tendency to be a huge baka. She likes you as a friend. It greatly upsets her when you and Inu Yasha get into fights over her," Miroku replied. "She is very nice to many people and many gentleman have mistaken her kindness for romantic interest."

"I don't believe you. Kagome is my woman," Kouga insisted and then growled, baring his teeth at Sango and Miroku.

"Perhaps it is best to ask neechan next time we see her," Ginta suggested as Hakkuku nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll ask Kagome. I'm not one to force myself on someone, but my youkai calls out for a mate and has reacted stronger towards Kagome than anyone else," Kouga replied, his ice blue eyes filled with hope for a future with Kagome.

"Perhaps Kagome-samas aura is that strong to attract many youkai. Her powers have grown over the last three years and she is a very desirable lady. If I weren't so in love with my beautiful Sango, I would definitely have pursued Kagome-sama," Miroku seductively smiled at Sango, while watching her blush.

"Houshi, don't start your lecherous behavior in my cave. You will respect Sango by keeping your hands and highly suggestive words to yourself," Kouga growled.

Although he could not help agree that Sango was easy on the eyes, he was aware of Miroku's behavior and wondered if he learned it from his father or perhaps a habit he sadly developed in his teenage years knowing that the hole in his hand may prevent him from one day have a family.

"I will try my best Kouga-sama," Miroku replied. "My cursed hand has a mind of its own."

"Wind tunnel or not, that hand will be covered and given to my wolves if you cannot control yourself," Kouga warned, and then smiled as he watched Miroku gulp.

Sango laughed. She had begun to get use to Miroku's lecherous tendencies, but she still slapped him when he got too far. She was not ready to give her heart away yet. She still had to destory Naraku before even thinking of future plans. Of course, she wanted to settle down one day, but until she finished her goal, she could only dream of such a life. And yes, those dreams did include the perverted houshi and many children. She promised herself if that both of them lived through this that she would confess her feelings to Miroku and if he wanted her, she would bear him as many children as he wished.

At that thought, she almost stifled a laugh but kept it in. Only Kouga looked at her a bit strange and muttered something about 'women and their secret thoughts.'

"I bet Kagome is back in Sesshoumaru's castle by now and Inu Yasha is there too," Shippou said, colouring with the crayons Kagome had given him before.

Shippou had heard the wolves bring in the rumors about Kagome's whereabouts. He knew Lord Sesshoumaru was not very particular about ningen, but since he had taken in the little girl Rin as his ward, he did not seem so bad. He was still a fierce youkai, the scariest in all of Japan. If Kagome was with him, Shippou knew she would be okay. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was important. She was the miko who was to purify the jewel once Naraku was destroyed and killing her would ultimately screw his chances of maintaining the Western lands if Naraku came to hold the whole jewel.

"Sesshoumaru holds an annual ball at his palace where all the lords of the land visit. It is not far from now. I expect an invitation very soon, so instead of waiting for Inu Yasha to gt his flea filled butt here, we can all go there," Kouga said. "Hopefully, if the rumors are true, then Kagome will be there."

"That is a good idea. I wouldn't mind a little rest time. We've been shard collecting for so long, a short break would be nice," Sango smiled as Kirara mewed her agreement.

Despite not having Kagome to locate the shards or Naraku and his incarnations more accurately, they had relied on leads from villages, both ningen and youkai. It kept them busy, but it seemed more a waiting game to see whether Inu Yasha or Kagome would turn up soon.

"Then it's settled. You'll all stay with my pack and I until the ball. You will be protected and relax," Kouga said. 


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a S/K. Please read on. Despite it looking like a S/K/I, it will not be in the end. I am trying to be as vague as possible as I prefer to leave you guessing before the reason why this will not be a S/K/I in the end. As tempting as it is to keep the three together, my plans do not veer that way. Trust me, the thought is so tempting that I feel Miroku would be proud of me. Let me emphasis again. Despite it looking like a S/K/I, it will not be in the end. This is a S/K.

--------

"How can you love her? You hate ningens," Inu Yasha began, barely in the doors of Sesshoumaru's private study.

"I will elaborate for you, little brother, so listen well. At first, I was merely interested in her. Her loyalty and love to you were admirable. She defied me and presented herself as an equal that my own youkai called out to. I am sure it did the same to yours. No demoness has called out to me as Kagome has. She is beautiful, more so than any creature I have seen. Not just outside, but within. She makes This Sesshoumaru's heart feel like the sun has shown upon it and melted it. This Sesshoumaru is not suppose to feel, but it happens every time she is in this Sesshoumaru's presence. Surely little brother, if you love her, you know this," Sesshoumaru replied softly, almost shocking Inu Yasha.

"Hai, but she's mine," Inu Yasha growled. "I'll fight you."

The thought of losing Kagome was frightening, but now knowing how passionately his brother loved her, he was pretty sure he would call for a pack clause. He knew that Kagome had developed feelings for Sesshoumaru. They had spent much time and shared many moments, perhaps actually speaking. She probably even knew more now about Sesshoumaru than Inu Yasha. This new revelation was an eye opener to him as Sesshoumaru rarely expressed, even verbally, his affinity towards anything. Fighting with him would make Kagome mad.

"You'd lose brother, now that I have both of my arms. In our laws you know you cannot unsheath your sword. My skills are far more superior. Fighting would upset Kagome. She has told me your bouts with the Ookami Prince. However, there is one way, as alpha male I can call upon a pack clause. Little brother, if Kagome agrees, we will both have her," Sesshoumaru said, deep in thought.

"You would be willing to share Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, still surprised.

He knew it had been an option, but for brothers to share a mate, it was not something often done.

Jaken entered the study and set out some tea for the brothers. Jaken knew what they were talking about. Despite him being treated as a servent, he had been retainer to Inu no Taishou and knew everything, about as much as Lord Sesshoumaru. It was his job to know, even if the taiyoukai did not use him as his council. He knew that both brothers loved the same woman. He had not approved of her coming into the palace or being trained by Lord Sesshoumaru, but she slowly grew on him. He knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would do anything in his power to have Kagome, even if it meant calling up the pack clause of mate sharing. Jaken took one last look at his lord, bowed, and hurried off so the brothers could continue their talk.

"Ugly fucker. I don't know why you have him around," Inu Yasha complained.

Sesshoumaru smirked and then answered his brother's question.

"It is not uncommon for brothers to share a mate within their clan. I have never hated you and will not deny yours or Kagome's happiness. I would not be jealous if she were to sleep with one of us more than the other. A pack clause only strengthens the protection of a mate. Any female within a pack is to be guarded at all costs to insure the flourishing of a pack," Sesshoumaru explained. "Plus, if she only mated you, there are some that may not honour your mark and try to take her. My mark would ensure that she would remain untouched by other youkai."

Sesshoumaru did have a point. Inu Yasha knew that youkai and ningen alike would not honour his claim if he were to mate Kagome. The thought of Kouga taking Kagome from him and superceding his mark, made his demonic blood boil.

'Just another thing to be pissed off at the world for,' he grumbled to himself.

"I never thought of it that way. Very well. Only if Kagome agrees with this, otherwise I'm not sharing her. She has loved me first and my claim has already been placed far before yours," Inu Yasha stated.

"Understood," Sesshoumaru nodded, and then left to tend to his other matters involving his station.

Inu Yasha mulled his brother's words in his head. He was not sure if he was ready to share his intended mate, but Sesshoumaru did issue a fair solution to the problem. He knews somehow Kagome also loved Sesshoumaru. Kagome just had that type a nature that even the aristocratic assassin himself accepted her into his heart. Inu Yasha wanted Kagome to be happy and if sharing her with his brother was the solution, then he would accept it wholeheartedly.

Sesshoumaru mulled over his conversation with Inu Yasha as he walked his halls. He had chosen his words carefully as he did not want Inu Yasha waving Tetsuseiga around like a fool. The annual ball was coming soon and it was to be hosted in his own palace. He wanted to introduce Kagome to youkai society regardless if she became both his and Inu Yasha's mate or just Inu Yasha. She was the Shikon Miko and despite her being ningen, her role was important and she needed to be introduced so that the other lands would recognize her and give her protection since she was already an honoured guest in his court.

It was true that the previous Shikon Miko, Kikyo did not ever receive such a introduction, but it was because of her despise of youkai. She did not trust them and even with Inu Yasha, she refused to be with him unless he was ningen. Many youkai died at her hand, and even in the youkai world, there were both innocent and guilty demons. Her crimes were endless about killing innocent youkai and so after some time, youkai avoided the Musashi area. Soon after she was called from other villages to come and exterminate. Rumors had it that Inu Yasha had appeared some time with her during her journey to help defeat youkai and were confused because of his obvious relation to the Lord of the Western lands.

Because of Kikyo, Inu Yasha had been dubbed a traitor to youkai. Sesshoumaru almost chuckled as those same youkai had always pestered or tried killing him without the reason of being a traitor, but because he was hanyou.

Now that Inu Yasha was no longer split in his feelings between Kikyo and Kagome, he could redeem himself. Even though he now stood in his ancestral home, he had enemies, and the greatest of them all, Naraku was to be the first on the agenda. Kagome needed purify the Shikon no Tama and rid the world of Naraku. That is why she came. He knew that she had worries about disappearing once the Shikon no Tama was no more, but he was youkai. He lived for a long time and would wait for her. She deserved it. She gave up so much for everyone and got so little back.

He rounded the corner and heard someone in the dojo, so he went to check it out. 


	21. Chapter 21

"I am beginning to find this development more entertaining than sending my puppets out. The taiyoukai and his brother have fallen in love with the miko. This shall prove beneficial. I find it even more funny that they wish not to fight over her and will draw up a pack clause. Maybe I should visit this miko and take her for myself than use her for the shards," the red eyed half demon contemplated.

He had been watching Kagome for some time and knew she harbored powers that were yet to come forth. Her exceptional skill under Sesshoumaru's tutelage was not small feat. It took many youkai three times the length of time to develop perfect form in basic katas.

"But my Lord Naraku, you've pledged yourself to a great demoness long ago," Kanna said, the images within her mirror fading.

Kanna knew more than she let on. She held the body of a child, but her youkai heart was old. When she had been absorbed into Naraku, she had been over four hundred years old. She had served as a vassal for the Lord of the South for some time before venturing out on her own. When she had happened on Naraku, he had seen her take the soul from a passing group of bandits and decided to absorb her. She had not been able to free herself and it was until she had been inside him that she gave up and pledged herself into Naraku's service. Eventually he came upon Kagura and she was absorbed as well. Kagura and her were sisters, despite how much different they looked from each other. Naraku had expunged them together from his body and held their hearts from them as his way of threatening them that they were to do his bidding. She had never really rebeled against Naraku, and kept mum every time Kagura tried to break free.

Naraku always kept her close and eventually he had mentioned about his life before taking Onigumo's body.

"Yes, and I haven't found her. I've been searching for her even before I took Onigumo's body for my own," Naraku sighed. "Raven hair, pink sun of her house upon her brow, black stripes on her cheeks, and the stormiest blue grey eyes. Any man or demon could get lost in them. The miko has eyes similar to my lady. As much as Inu Yasha had taunted Kagome that Kikyo was prettier, it was not true. Kagome exceeds Kikyo's beauty by far. Yes, I've decided. The miko will suffice. She would make me invincible as well as give me fine offspring."

Kagura walked out from the shadows, pinning up her midnight hair. Kanna had mentioned Naraku's obsession for some demoness from long ago and shuddered.

'Any woman, whether youkai or ningen would be repulsed by him.'

"What if you don't find her?" she asked, her ruby eyes glittering through the dark room.

"As I have decided, the miko will make a fine substitute," he smiled, as Kanna brushed his wavy raven locks.

"She would not agree to such a union," Kagura stated frankly.

Kagura knew that Kagome was not one to give up and let someone like Naraku have her. She would fight and if she did not succeed, she would kill herself to keep from being defiled.

"I know this, but I will get what I want regardless of the inu brothers. I will have both the completed Shikon no Tama and her," he said, quite determined. "The jewel and her have a strong connection and she can be manipulated. She had been controlled before and it can be done again. She will be mine."

'Yes, I will have it all,' he thought and then laughed out.

Kagura shuddered, 'I must warn the miko. I cannot allow Naraku to take her. I will never be free if Naraku gets both the jewel and the miko.'

Kagura bowed and excused herself from Naraku's presence to deliberate on what she could do to prevent Naraku from getting his way. It was hard to disappear without Naraku noticing. She loved her sister, but her sister was too loyal to the evil hanyou and her mirror showed everything.

She sat in the doorway to her room, looking out to the lake nearby. The castle she stayed in was stolen from a minor ningen lord. It was not the first castle that Naraku had used for himself. He stayed within as Hakadoushi did the dirty work keeping the Inu-tachi busy. Right now was a quiet time. Even Hakadoushi waited until Naraku ordered him.

She thought about the recent events of learning that Sesshoumaru was indeed smitten with a ningen. She was hurt as she had hoped after Naraku's defeat and if she was still alive that perhaps she could catch the silver- haired demon lord's eye. Although she was not of any court, she had served as a youkai geisha in the Southern lands and learned about youkai society. Lord Sesshoumaru could have anyone he wanted, however it was better for him to mate with someone of great power and even more so, of a royal clan. Kagura knew she was powerful, but she was not as powerful as Kagome and she shoved her jealousy aside.

'The Shikon Miko has given up many things and she will destroy Naraku with both the inu brothers at her side. And if I live, I will pledge my life to making sure she and any of her descendents will be safe.'

She was so deep in thought that she had not heard Kanna's near to silent steps treading near.

"Sister, go and do what you must," Kanna's eery yet soft voice drifted to her ears.

She looked up and her eyes widened.  
'Does she mean what I think she does? She knows that I want to inform the little miko.'

As if reading her thoughts, Kanna smiled slightly and replied, "Go, he will not see this time."

Kagura smiled at her sister and ran off, plucking a feather from her hair and throwing it up so she could catch a good wind. After hopping into her feather, she looked over towards the castle. Kanna stood outside and then turned to walk back to her own room. 


	22. Chapter 22

The sweat had formed recently on Kagome's brow as she practiced diligently in the dojo. She put her miko powers into it, practicing as fluidly as if in dance, something Sesshoumaru taught her. He had told her that if a lady were to fight, she was to be graceful.

"A warrior that dies by the graceful stroke of a woman is to take their death with pure respect and adoration," Sesshoumaru's voice echoed in her head.

She needed this practice. It was what kept her from letting the frigid arms of depression encompass her. It was her form of meditation. She assumed Naraku was behind the deaths of her family and imagined her opponent was there in front of her as she carried on her deadly dance. She had also heard from Jaken that Sesshoumaru had mentioned the lingering smell of Kikyo near the well.

'Whoever it was will die by my hand. I promise!'

Sesshoumaru walked into the dojo, and observed her movements.

'Flawless. More fluid than my own routine. How can she be human and learn so quicky what I have been striving to achieve since I was a pup? Nevertheless, being a ningen, she will make a fine mate.'

She noticed Sesshoumaru's presence and said, "You know Sesshou, it is impolite to stare."

Sesshoumaru heard her nickname for him and quelled his growl. No one had ever butchered his name and preferred it to stay that way, however after hearing Kagome's nickname for him, he decided he liked it.

She smiled, twirling the hilt of her sword as if it were nothing before jabbing her imaginary opponent.

"How long have you been training in here today?" he asked, stepping further into the dojo.

"Four hours, give or take. I know it is excessive, but it helps keep my mind off things at the moment," she replied, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Indeed. Care to show me your improvement," Sesshoumaru said with amusement, drawing Tokijin.

"Sure," Kagome replied, grinning and then went into her battle stance.

Sesshoumaru attacked first. Kagome blocked and then parried, however Sesshoumaru had tripped her up with a leg sweep.

"Ow!" Kagome said, rubbing her butt.

"Ah, but you are better than this," Sesshoumaru slightly smiled, sitting by Kagome, and then pulling her onto his lap.

Kagome blushed, never having been on any man's lap, especially a youkai of extraordinary beauty.

"Hai, demo remember, I'm exhausted from training so it was easy to trip my already heavy laden legs," she said teasingly, leaning into Sesshoumaru's chest.

He put his arms around her, and nuzzled her hair.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something. I am not an emotional man, at least outwardly. Throughout your time here, I have fallen in love with you. I am aware that my brother also loves you, so you can put it out of your mind that he wants the clay doll. I know you still love him as well, yet I need to find out if you have any feelings for me. I do not want to play shy around you as both my brother and you have done in the past."

Kagome kind of knew from his previous behavior that he had some feelings, but was shocked to know that he was in love with her. It made her stomach all warm and fuzzy.

"I have to admit, this was not expected. At first, I found you cold, but as I got to see you, I found you to be filled with passion, whether for your land or for Rin as a father figure. I feel this undeniable attraction to you as I have to Inu Yasha. I guess I can say that I love both of you. My heart cannot decide at the moment, but I do not want to hurt either of you. I hope I do not sound selfish," Kagome replied, feeling Sesshoumaru lightly kiss her shoulders.

"As you know, I am the taiyoukai of the West and alpha male of the white inu youkai clan. Inu Yasha is my only direct family alive. We have an old youkai pack law that the alpha male may share his mate if he chooses. That mate would be marked by the alpha and the other he chooses. In other words, koi, your love for us would not be selfish. You would never be alone. We would protect you as your mates. We mate for life, Kagome," he informed her, while stroking her hair.

He was revealing a lot of himself to her and he could feel is control slipping. Her scent was tantalizing and her own confession was making him feel things he had not felt in his long life. He nuzzled her some more, as she snuggled closer.

"So, you did make amends with Inu Yasha. It is about time. I'm not sure if I am ready to be mated. I'm pretty scared of it," she admitted, her face flush from his intimate nuzzling.

"I did indeed make amends with my brother. As for mating, do not worry. We would be gentle for your first time. We will not rush you if you are not ready. However, I will warn you that anytime we smell your arousal, we will take it as your consent. Just know this. You are truly an amazing onna. Your courage and bravery command respect. Your beauty has developed over the last few years and that is why I could no long deny my feelings," he finished as Kagome turned and saw the very first geniune smile on Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome blushed furiously from his response about mating her then gasped at his smile, 'He is even more gorgeous.'

She smiled as she hugged him. Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up and then leaned in, gently kissing her. He molded his lips to hers, deepening the kiss until Kagome parted her lips, allowing his tongue to taste hers. Kagome moaned against his lips.

'I better stop before I lose it,' he smirked to himself, feeling his youkai start to try to break loose from his control.

He slowly pulled away, watching Kagome's eyes flutter open. He lightly traced her swollen lips with his thumb and smiled once more.

"I have wanted to do that for some time," he said. "Inu Yasha, I know you were listening. Enter."

Kagome blushed as she saw Inu Yasha enter with an equally matching blush. She noted that he was dressed in black and thought he looked great in it, as equally as his red fire rat haori and hakamas. His hair even looked like it had been tended to, no longer unruly.

"I'm sorry your family died, Kagome. They had welcomed me in with open arms and it pained me when I saw the aftermath. Kikyo had been there. I smelled her graveyard scent. I had originally thought it was Naraku's doing, but it was her scent all the way. I will kill her for what she has done. Please, let us be your family," Inu Yasha said, sitting indian style in front of her and Sesshoumaru.

"You have to understand. I'm not of this time era. I'd happily say yes, but we've still to face Naraku. Once the jewel is complete, a selfless wish must be made of it so the jewel's curse will disappear. After such a wish is made, I have no idea what will happen. If I'm forced back to my time, I have no idea if I'd ever see the both of you again. I hope to, however, I've never sensed a demon in my time. I'm afraid of losing you," Kagome said, the tears coming back.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair gently as Inu Yasha kissed her tears away.

"We live a long time, Kagome. In the case that we would have to wait, we would, no matter how sorely it would be. Perhaps, in your time, youkai can suppress their presence. With certain herbs, it is possible for weaker youkai, and with stronger youkai, it is merely something that can be done on a whim," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then yes, I will be your mate," she answered, her blue grey eyes sparkling with joy.

"Come let's get out of here. I'm sure Kagome would like a bath by now. She was always complaining about not being clean," Inu Yasha teased.

"Indeed. Definitely the cleanest ningen I know," Sesshoumaru agreed with a slight toothy grin.

"Shaddup! You really know how to embarrass a girl," Kagome laughed, her face quite red. 


	23. Chapter 23

"You are happy again, Kagome!" Izumi said happily hugging Kagome, catching her only feet from the dojo.

Izumi had not seen Kagome happy for some time and she had been worried.

"Yes, and guess why?" Kagome bubbled with joy.

"You beat Sesshoumaru-sama in sparring?" Izumi replied quizically.

"No," Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha asked me to be their mate!"

"Oh, that is wonderful news!" Izumi hugged Kagome again, the both of them jumping up and down.

"What is wonderful news?" Jaken asked, walking in on the merriment.

"Oh Jaken-sama, our lords have asked our Kagome to be their mate," Izumi said happily.

"Congratulations, milady! I had a feeling milord would come around. You are a worthy choice, Kagome-sama," Jaken bowed.

"Well, I'll be darn," Izumi gasped. "Dearest Jaken-sama is not calling you filthy ningen anymore."

"If Lord Sesshoumaru finds her worthy, I will not question his decision. It is about time our lord found a mate, and Kagome-sama has shown more worth than any demoness to ever pass the gates of this palace," Jaken said.

"Thank you Jaken," Kagome leaned down and kissed Jaken on the forehead. "You know, despite you being a tad slimy, I didn't mind kissing you on the head. You can be a real sweetheart sometimes."

Kagome and Izumi laughed as they watched Jaken's green skin almost turn pink with embarrassment.

"Okay, I stink. All the sweat from training is itching my skin so I need a bath," Kagome made a face after sniffing her armpit.

Izumi laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand, skipping down the hall. Jaken watched with a smile.

'Milady skips down the halls. That is a first in this palace. It will be nice to see this palace in a happier light with her by milord's side.'

'Inu no Taishou would be proud of his sons. Although he meant for them to work together, this is surely a pleasant turn of events.'

The other lords in the land had been pushing Sesshoumaru to mate for the past four hundred years. Sesshoumaru was not very old for a youkai, and in fact was one of the youngest lords to come upon the position of a Cardinal lord. His ascension had been early when Inu no Taishou had used the Dragon Twister on Takemaru. It had been whispered all over the four lands on why the revered Tenseiga had not saved its master, but then again, Tenseiga was like Sesshoumaru, it kept its own council and acted upon things without giving much notice. It was fitting that Tenseiga came to Sesshoumaru, but Jaken had always wished his master had been bequeathed both swords. However, now after much time and observation, he knew his master did not need the Tetsuseiga. Sesshoumaru was already strong on his own. The Tetsuseiga ensured that Inu Yasha stayed alive and did not become like one of the mindless youkai that let their bloodlust control them.

'Now the lords will shut up. Lord Sesshoumaru will finally mate and not to produce an heir, but because he had found the mate of his heart.'

Kagome sank into the hot springs with a sigh after dismissing Izumi.

"Thank goodness this is indoors, no hentais to peep on me," she giggled, relaxing further and then yawning. "Just a little nap before dinner."

She thought about her future. She was eighteen, an adult. The shrine was solely hers. Regardless of the outcome of completing the jewel, she needed to go back to the shrine to recover anything that survived the fire. If she did not go back soon, the government would try to turn it into some little tourist attraction and defile the sacred grounds.

She had left the shrine in ruins. She was sure that someone would have called the authorities to report the fire. They probably found her family's remains and were probably wondering where she was.

'How am I going to explain my whereabouts? Everyone knows only that I was often absent from school due to illness, but I have not been in school for months since I have already graduated. Maybe I can say I was helping with another shrine. Then again, if I do, maybe they might check on me. I am stumped!'

She turned her thoughts to what had happened between her, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha. She smiled and sunk into the water a bit, leaning her head on the edge of the built in tub.

'They both love me and want me as their mate without making me choose. As strange as it may be, I am fine with becoming mate to both of them. They will always be the way they are, but that is why I love them so much. They are both honourable, not to mention sexy as hell. Oh Kami, I am becoming a female Miroku.'

She blushed, and turned to grab her shampoo. She flipped the cap and inhaled deeply before pouring some in her palm so she could lather up her hair. Despite her mourning her family's violent passing, she felt at home within the Western Citadel. Sesshoumaru had made her comfortable and had not threatened her. She had figured that he wanted her to get along or she would have been obstinate every bit of the way through training or even teaching Rin. In fact, she knew she would have been that way, but was glad that it did not go in that direction. She would have probably been beaten and come to hate the taiyoukai. She touched her lips, remembering his kiss and sighed before dunking her head to the water.  
She remembered when Sesshoumaru first picked her up from the forest.

'I was so scared. I really thought he would have killed me until he said that I would be coming to his home to train myself and also to teach Rin. If I would have stayed a little longer in Inu Yasha's and Kikyo's presence, I would have found out that he had not willingly touched Kikyo, but I would have never gotten to know Sesshoumaru. I have to admit that life really threw me a curve. And now… now I am the mate- to- be of two powerful youkai who love me. I can just imagine Miroku's reaction when he hears about this.'

She soon after feel asleep, forgetting she was only suppose to take a bath. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, entering the dining room where Inu Yasha was already waiting.

"Hmm... I would have thought by now you would have figured it out. Sometimes where Kagome would bathe by herself and took too long, I would send Sango to get her. Apparently she likes to fall asleep in the bath. When I went to her era, sometimes she would be in the bathroom for over two hours and always came out rested. So, I imagine that is what happened. You can't blame her. She exhausted herself in the dojo and on top of that, she is stressed from the loss of her family," Inu Yasha surmised.

"Come brother, we need to get her. The bath house is not the safest part of the palace," Sesshoumaru said, then quickly left, leaving Inu Yasha to catch up.

They found her still asleep, her hair already dry, but some of her still smelled like the salt from sweat.

"She fell asleep before bathing her body. I didn't think that she was this exhausted," Inu Yasha observed with a frown.

"Then we will bathe her, and then put her to bed," Sesshoumaru said, taking off his haori.

Inu Yasha blushed at the thought of touching Kagome's naked skin.

"Wash her, not ravish her, little brother. You are a baka, acting like a whelp at your age. She may be beautiful and the temptation great, but it is dishonorable to take virgins in their sleep," Sesshoumaru snapped as he discarded the rest of his clothes and slid into the water.

Inu Yasha followed suit, his blush already subsiding. Sesshoumaru had a point. If he mated with Kagome, he would have to get past his modesty. He took Kagome's shampoo and began to gently lather her hair as Sesshoumaru bathed her body. He knew she had already washed her hair, but did not trust himself to touch her any place besides her head and back.

Kagome's scent spiked with her arousal, making both brothers groan.

"We must finish. Control yourself Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru strained as Inu Yasha had already started kissing Kagome's neck.

Inu Yasha stopped, and made himself finish washing her hair, then quickly left, leaving Sesshoumaru to rinse and dress her.

'Baka,' he growled, watching Inu Yasha flee.

When he was done, Sesshoumaru put Kagome in his chambers and then left for the closest cold stream. He was aroused so badly. He knew that even if Kagome had been awake, she was not aware that her scent was maddening. His member strained against his silken hakamas, making it very difficult to make it to the stream faster.

"Ha! I know you'd be here any moment. Oh Kami, I've never felt this way," Inu Yasha admitted.

He really had not felt like that. He had never made love to a woman and not even Kikyo made him so hard by scent or mere thought of her.

"My little brother, still a virgin?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yes, so you aren't?" Inu Yasha asked.

"No. I bedded a few demonesses during the years you had slumbered in the Goshinkbu, but they meant nothing. Just a good rut," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"Why didn't you mate any of them?" Inu Yasha inquired further.

"They wanted the title and the wealth. They were all weak. I even killed a couple of them for their annoying persistence to try to persuade me with their sexual prowess," Sesshoumaru growled. "One of them tried drugging me, but a loyal vassal informed me of the vixen's plan and I killed the bitch right in bed."

"I didn't know. I always thought your position was easy," Inu Yasha said, realizing that his brother had a tough life as well.

"Yes. I keep my own council. If I were to rely on a council, I would be allowing myself to trust others and it was some of the cowards that fleed during the war against the panthers when you were in your cursed slumber that affirmed my decision to keep to myself. They were suppose to be loyal to the Western lands, yet I had to rely on myself to pull through. If it was not war, then it was some bitch trying to get me to mate them," Sesshoumaru said quite disgusted, then left the cold stream to go back to the palace.

Sesshoumaru realized that Inu Yasha had been too busy taunted and shooed away from villages to even have a chance with women, even if it were ningen women. He knew from overhearing whispering ningen women as he passed through villages that they often talked about him as being gorgeous, and being that Inu Yasha somewhat looked like him, he could not have been that bad to look at. Female youkai did not live in the wilderness, so he had no opportunity with them. So, essentially, his brother's knowledge of women was very limited. He could have grown up in the Western palace and known many women, but that did not happen.

Inu Yasha followed Sesshoumaru, feeling at peace for once, content that he could carry on a civil conversation with his brother, even joke with him to an extent. He had always idolized Sesshoumaru. He had never seen his father, so when he had found out about the Shikon no Tama, he wanted to become a full youkai like his big brother. Now, he did not want to become full youkai anymore.

'I love you. I love you as a half-demon, Inu Yasha,' he remembered Kagome's words in Kaguya's castle.

It was then he knew he could not make that kind of wish. He was accepted by someone with a wonderful heart who had repaired the damage that youkai and humans had created during his years alone.

Today, for the first time, his heart was content knowing that Kagome wanted him as a mate and it did not matter if he shared her with Sesshoumaru. She loved them both equally. She brought him and his brother together with her pure and loving soul. 


	25. Chapter 25

Kagura was flying southwest toward the Western Citadel. The wind was quite chilly for early fall, almost biting, but not to Kagura. Being a youkai made her impervious to the weather's tendency to either freeze to death or get sick, but being a wind youkai allowed her to travel even higher above the regular atmosphere. She had heard that Lord Sesshoumau's ability to cloud ride was because his mother had been part inu youkai and part elemental youkai, hence he could travel the same height as she. It was a gift that not many youkai outside the elementals had and she preferred it that way. Some male youkai were just too persistant and even in her geisha days before being a part of Naraku, she was sought after by many minor elemental youkai lords. Most were not very alluring to her. She found that animal youkai, were very attractive. Case in point, Lord Sesshoumaru and in his own way, Inu Yasha, but she would never sully herself to even mate with any hanyou or ningen. It was bad enough that Naraku occasionally helped himself to her and she yearned to be free on him as soon as it was possible.

Suddenly, she sensed a youkai presence on her feather and immediately was angered.

'What youkai has the audacity to board my feather without permission,' she scowled to herself.

The presence was even more chilly and eery to her than the wind she was flying through. She looked, finding Kanna there.

'Why is she there? I thought she said I could go?'

"Kanna, why are you following me?" Kagura growled. "I thought you were going to stay behind and keep Naraku busy."

"Dear sister, I wish to help. I changed my mind about you going. I have a better plan. Trust me and return to to Naraku. I will take your message to the miko. She sleeps at this moment and I am the only incarnation without scent."

It was true, her sister lacked Naraku's odius scent. Kagura loathed the way she smelled as it was a constant reminder of who controlled her. Despite Kanna lacking the scent of Naraku, she did have a peculiar presence that Kagura always sensed, mostly because of their bond as sisters. Kanna's presence was cold, and sent shivers up her spine. She knew Kanna did not enjoy sucking souls from people and into her mirror, but did it because of Naraku's hold and often Kagura pitied those she had to do away with. Kagura wished with all her heart that her sister did not have to do this. A void demon was often hermits by nature and for Naraku to drag her out and cause havok amongst youkai and ningen was uncomfortable for Kanna and Kagura felt it through their bond.

She thought about Kanna's change of mind and made a decision to do as her sister asked.

'I am the wind. I will be free. Mark my words Naraku, you will die and I will have my freedom.'

"Very well sister," Kagura smiled, and then patted Kanna on the head. "Be quick. I will go back to Naraku's castle and keep him company."

Kanna faded into the night. The benefit of her being the controller of the void was her power to travel on a whim.

She whispered to her mirror, "Take me to the miko Kagome."

The mirror erupted in brilliant colours swirling within until the image of Kagome appeared.

'Good, she is still asleep,' Kanna said and stepped within the mirror.

It was a trick she rarely did and even Naraku did not know she was capable of doing. Her father was the void demon and her mother was the wind youkai, and she assumed that their coupling had allowed her a few things that no other void demon had, entering another's dreams.

She had come to this conclusion as Naraku was way too suspicious and sending Kagura would have not been successful. First, because of Naraku already knowing Kagura was apt to rebel against him anytime she could, and second, because if the inu brothers caught scent of her sister, they would tear her to shreds. She was no match for the combined strength of them.

The white haired void demoness walked up to Kagome's bedside and touched her fingers to Kagome's forehead. This same girl bested her mirror before and she knew that she was important to Naraku's demise, and thusly, the freedom of her and Kagura. She saw beads of sweat and the miko's face set with fright. She had figured through her brief encounter of Kagome's soul that the girl had been innocent and after the few years going after the shards and Naraku, it was affecting her dreams.

'More reason to rid the world of Naraku. Such innocences does not need to be plagued by evil in their dreams.'

She spread her youki around Kagome, her power radiating a soft blue, hugging the miko without disturbing her current sleep. She looked into the miko's current ailing dream and saw that she was reliving a moment. She read dreams as easily as souls and this was no regular nightmare. The images were too real and quite vivid.

'She must be separated from this image. It is too much for her.'

She then took her fingers from the girl's head and leaned down, kissing her forehead, letting her youki enter the miko's mind. She manipulated the moment and turned it into a dream, letting her hanyou enter and come to her comfort, kissing her sorrows away. After a few moments, the altered dream dissipated, allowing her to put her own within.

She kissed Kagome's forehead one last time, a ghost of a smile on her face as the miko's body relaxed and an audible sigh came from the girl's mouth. She was successful. Her dream was inserted and now she could return back to Naraku's hold without suspicion. She knew he would not suspect anything as he had no ability to scent out out her whereabouts and she had never betrayed him in the past. She and the saimyosho were his only eyes that brought him information from afar.

Kanna whispered," Dream."

She took one last look at the slumbering raven- haired miko and then disappeared, not a trace of her left within the room. 


	26. Chapter 26

DREAM SEQUENCE

i The room was dark and quiet, too dark for Kagome's liking.

"Miko," a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Kagome said, not sure whether to be frightened or angry.

"It matters not. Miko, Naraku is coming for you and not just for the shards. You must stay with the inu brothers at all times," the voice said.

"For me? Why? What for?" Kagome asked, creeping out.

"He lusts for you. He wants you," the voice answered.

"No! He can't have me," Kagome growled. "Why should I believe you? Who are you?"

"I am an ally who has been forced to do his bidding. This is as much as I will say. I have no more time, but I hope that you heed my words. Naraku wants the Shikon no Tama and the miko who protects it. You are the only one that can purify it and he has set his eyes on obtaining you," the voice faded, leaving Kagome alone in the dark.

Kagome did not recognize the voice, but it left her with a very cold and eery feeling. It did not sound full of malice or seem to be deceiving. The message given was very disturbing that she panicked, willing herself to wake up.

/i END DREAM SEQUENCE

"No!" Kagome bolted out of bed.

She was in Sesshoumaru's bed once again, but alone. After reflecting about her dream, it dawned on her that she did not remember finishing her bath and someome had for her. She looked out towards the window and found it evening, and cursed herself for sleeping in. She was suppose to eat in the dining hall and she had totally stood both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha up. She mulled over one last time how she got to Sesshoumaru's room and then finally rose from the silken sheets.

'Maybe it was Izumi.'

Her stomach growled. Kagome giggled and then quickly made her way to the dining hall.

"I trust you slept well, " Sesshoumaru greeted her.

"We found you sleep in the bath house," Inu Yasha laughed. "Typical Kagome."

"Yes, I slept well you bakas and now I'm practically starving. Whomever bathed and dressed me, please tell them I send my thanks," she said, sitting down.

"You're welcome," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

Kagome paled, 'Oh no! It wasn't Izumi! It was them!'

She had not expected them to take on the task and although she was thankful, she was mortified.

"We didn't do anything bad. Just bathed you," Inu Yasha said, then mused. "However, we did find you flawless. I like the little mole right above your left breast."

Kagome covered her blazing red face. She could not believe Inu Yasha had said that. He was acting like Miroku, but even worse.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, however it was like a deep rumble in his chest.

"Naughty puppies," Kagome lightly scolded, her face about ten shades of red as she dug into her meal. "You're lucky I'm not Sango or that she is here. I would've probably asked her to use the haraikotsu or asked to borrow it so I could use it."

Inu Yasha had been clobbered by Sango's weapon a few times for his taunting and quickly scowled as Kagome. She stuck her tongue at him in return.

"You know, I need to go back to my time and salvage what things are left. There is a guest room in another building on the shrine grounds that I can prepare for myself. The City of Tokyo will rebuild the main house but I need to show up to verify ownership. My mother once told me what to do after they passed away from old age, but that time has come prematurely. Since while I'm here or when I attend the university, I'll need to hire a priest or priestess to keep things running," she stated, determined not to cry.

She had cried earlier and if she did again, she would be embarrassed as the guards, Jaken, Rin, and other servants were in the dining hall.

"I'll go with you and help. It'll be faster and knowing Sesshoumaru, he'd prefer it," Inu Yasha said. "If Kikyo comes through, I'll kill her."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement to Inu Yasha knowing his wishes.

"I'd prefer you to come with me. I had a disturbing dream while I was napping. Apparently Naraku wants me for a mate. So, if you don't mind, I will be sticking close to one or both of you as much as possible," Kagome shuddered at the thought of Naraku wanting such a thing.

"I don't mind that a bit," Inu Yasha smiled, then it dawned on him what she had said. "That would disturb me too."

"I will look into it. I am not surprised if it is indeed true. To have both the jewel and the miko guarding would make him powerful. He would try to manipulate you using a larger part of the jewel instead of a few smaller shards as used on you in the past," Sesshoumaru concluded.

"The dream was more like a voice in a dark room. I believe that is was a message sent as a dream. It was cold and eery," Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and replied, "A void demon could enter dreams, but they have to be in contact with the person they are sending the dream to."

Inu Yasha growled, "Kuso! Kanna was in your room, Sesshoumaru. She is a void youkai. She tried to take Kagome's soul before and I recall she said she had felt that way when her soul was being sucked away. Luckily Kagome's soul was too large to be absorbed and the fuckin' bitch left."

"First thing in the morning, you both can go. Come, I've asked Rin to play us a tune in the library," Sesshoumaru requested, then left as Kagome and Inu Yasha followed.

Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand in hers as they walked behind the taiyoukai. Inu Yasha looked down at their entwined hands, his eyes softening and then he looked at her smiling. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

Rin was already tuning her pipes when the three arrived. She was losing some of her other baby teeth, so her already infectious grin drew Kagome closer.

"Ooh! I see you lost another tooth, Rin! Did you put it under your pillow for the Tooth Fairy?" Kagome asked, setting Rin on her lap.

"Oh yes, Kagome-neechan. I got two gold pieces for it," Rin beamed.

Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha exchanged confused looks.

"It is a tradition in my era. Come on Rin, play us a tune," Kagome insisted.

Rin nodded and put the pipes to her lips. A lilting song permeated the room as Kagome stroked Rin's hair very gently, closing her eyes to enjoy the sweet music.

"She will make a great mother some day," Inu Yasha sighed, only loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"Hai, that she will," Sesshoumaru agreed, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome briefly looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru, then returned to enjoying Rin's music.

Rin played a few songs, the notes softly echoing through the palace. It was Rin's speciality, a true virtuouso of the instrument.

"Inu-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama, I think Kagome-neechan fell asleep. Gomen," Rin said meekly.

Inu Yasha chuckled and replied, "She sleeps in strange positions."

"Take her to bed. I'll be there after I put Rin to bed," Sesshoumaru instructed as he picked Rin from Kagome's lap.

Inu Yasha complied, picking up Kagome bridal style. He made his way to Sesshoumaru's room. He kept glancing down at Kagome until he set her in the middle of the bed and then changed her kimono to a light sleeping yukata. He stripped to his hakamas and laid her back so he could hugged her to his chest, burying his nose in her hair, and letting her scent lull him to sleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, we're here," Kagome sighed sadly, taking in the damage of the shrine grounds.

The main house was burnt to the ground, but the guest house and two shrine buildings unaffected, including the Bone Eater's well. Kagome's eyes remained on the remnants of her home and then the memories of her family flooded her mind.

i "Neechan! Neechan! Come and kick the soccer ball with me," she imagined Souta running out of the house with the soccer ball, then dropping it to the ground to kick back at Kagome.

"You two play nice and keep away from the buidlings. If you break the windows, it is coming out of your allowance," she imagined her mother leaning out the door, warning them.

/i

She turned into Inu Yasha's arms and cried," They're gone. I always thought that they'd be here every time I came through the well. I was hoping this was a bad nightmare, but who was I kidding?"

"I know the feeling, Kagome. My mother was killed by demons who opposed my father. They chased me when I was foolish to let my guard down. They caught her on the night of the new moon. I was powerless to stop them, and even though I was hanyou, I was only a pup. I lived by myself for a long time thinking my brother abandoned me on purpose. He was in danger just as much as I was and fighting to keep the Western Lands, but I was too young and didn't know that at the time. I had thought he hated me and when he came to me, it was to toughen me up. He wasn't ashamed that he had a hanyou for a brother. He was trying to keep me from being killed and also teaching me to protect myself. In his own strange way, he loved me, however showing his affection as a taiyoukai would show his weakness. In a way, for both him and I, loving you is a weakness, however it is a weakness worth dying for. Kagome, you have both Sesshoumaru and I. We can't replace your biological family, but we want to be your future," he replied, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Hai, but it hurts. This is a fresh memory and take time to heal. For now, I need to look through the rubble and it will be hard," she sighed.

"I know. That's what I'm here for," he grinned, hugging her. "Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back."

'I wish this all hadn't happened. She's the kindest person I know. She doesn't deserve this,' he frowned.

Kagome and Inu Yasha slowly waded their way through the shambles of her home, diligently sifting for anything salvageable. After hours of searching, the only thing that had remained untouched was a large metal chest. Everything else was half burnt or burn beyond recognization. Kagome was going to keep some of the half burnt items, but thought it best to just trash it so she would not have to be constantly reminded about the fire and the deaths of her family.

"Hmm. I've never seen this before. Lets check this out," Kagome said, opening the case.

Inside revealed books, scrolls, and other heirlooms. The case was large enough that it could have been a luggage case from a hundred years ago. At the bottom was a sword. Kagome carefully picked it up and unsheathed it. It was a doubled bladed broadboard. The grip was braided in red and white leather and the end adorned with a sapphire crescent moon encased in a diamond sun and lined in white gold. The triangles representing the sun rays were rubies.

"Beautiful," Kagome gasped as she examined the blade.

Inu Yasha picked up a parchment that had been attached to the sheath and read it.

"It was for you, but what I can't understand it that the Eastern symbol is meshed with the Western symbols. The sword and sheath looks to have no kanji inscriptions, but I bet this is Totosai's work," Inu Yasha guessed. "You'll need to train with that. we'll have to visit Totosai to find out its purpose. He'd bound to answer you. That old man can't answer me straight and if it were Sesshoumaru, I think the geezer would have a stroke on the spot."

Kagome laughed and replied, "Hai, we should see him as soon as possible."

Another item caught Kagome's eye.

Kagome picked up a white gold trinket that was shaped like a rounded rhombus with the kanji symbols of the elements in each corner. Each symbol was fashioned from precious gemstones; rub for fire, wind of amethyst, earth from emerald, and water from sapphire.

"I wonder what this is," Kagome said, running her fingers over each symbol.

"Look at this, Kagome. It's a book of demons and mikos, like a record of whom existed, and their achievements and tribulations" Inu Yasha said, browsing through a thick black leather book trimmed in gold. "Oh, it has current demons."

Suddenly words appeared under one of the demon's name.

"Whoa! It writes itself! Sugoi!" he exclaimed.

Kagome shrugged,"I still don't know why this stuff is here and why it happens to be the only thing that survived the fire. Just put it back in. We'll fix my new room up. I have to go down to the City Hall to arrange the main house to be rebuilt and see if they can find a suitable priest or priestess to keep this shrine while I'm away. After that, I will be back with something to cook for dinner."

"You do that. I'll fix your room," Inu Yasha insisted, then kissed her before pushing her off.

Kagome found her mom's second stash for her keys and hopped into her mom's Subaru. She resolved herself not to sit there in the car and cry, but to do what she had to. Sith a sad sigh, she slowly turned the key in the ignition, put the car into gear and drove off. 


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHOR NOTE: Some hanky panky expected but not much.

---------

Kagome entered the city hall building. Once within, she saw a long corridor filled with doors on each side. She scanned the blackboard to her right and found the room she needed to go in order to state her case. She had remembered to throw on her miko outfit, white haori with blue hakamas, just like her ji-chan. It was official business so she thought it would be more convincing if she dressed this way. She had left early, so she could be first in the doors at opening as she was not sure how business City Hall could be, so she was ecstatic to find no line.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. We had a fire at the Sunset Shrine and the main house was burnt down," Kagome stated to the official behind the counter, handing her papers proving her ownership.

"Ah, we've been expecting you. All plans have been arranged. We only needed to verify you were around. We're sorry about what happened to your family. Some of your friends mentioned that you are often sent away for illness, so we took the liberty of hiring two priestesses to keep the shrine. We can send them in two days to await your instruction," the official said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Kagome sighed with relief," Arigato. I wasn't sure what to do. I set my stuff in the guest house. I will not be home when the new priestesses come, however, please inform them to not go in the guest house or the well house. There is a second guest house they can occupy until the main house is rebuilt and then they can move there. In that pile of papers is a list of belonging lost in the fire. Since the city insured our house, I hope most of it can be bought or I can be reimbursed so I may replace it."

"I am sure something can be worked out," he replied and jotted down her request and made a notation about the list, then tucked it in a folder with all her paperwork.

Kagome drove back, relieved that her day was not full of running to and from building to building. She stopped at a convenient store and bought some ramen, meat, and vegetables. She giggled, knowing Inu Yasha would be happy about the ramen. Within Sesshoumaru's home, she had no ramen and knew Inu Yasha missed his favourite food. Tonight, they would sit down for a meal as she decided it was best to stay the night and then head back to Sesshoumaru's palace in the morning.

As she climbed the steps of the shrine, she met Inu Yasha at the top.

"Mmm, ramen! I missed eating that," Inu Yasha exclaimed, drooling as he peeked inside the grocery bag that Kagome had brought in.

Kagome found his devotion to his favourite food quite humorous and laughed. Inu Yasha grinned and pulled her close.

"But you look tastier," he said huskily, then swooped in to claim her lips with his greedy ones.

Kagome gasped and Inu Yasha took advantage, plunging his tongue into her honey cavern. He growled possessively, as he broke his kiss from her lips and starting licking and nibbling from her jawline to her ear. She felt ticklish and started giggling, "That tickles. Come on Inu Yasha, let me cook this."

"Not until I have my appetizer first," he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest house that she had taken up.

Once within, he put the grocery bag on the kitchen table and pulled Kagome over to her bedroom. Her pushed her down on the bed and crawled up, his grin very feral, and his eyes alight with passion, almost making his amber eyes look like real flames. He crawled over her, and kissed her heatedly. She welcomed his advances, already over her giggling as she could not deny that her current situation under her was a definite turn on.

Inu Yasha could smell her arousal and unabashedly sniffed.

"Something smells really good," he said as he leaned down and kissed her again, trailing over her jawline once more and down to her collar.

His hands kneaded her breasts through her haori, and then slowly made way to untie it. Kagome helped him, shrugging her haori from her milky shoulders and then helped him with his own. Her hands burned to touch him as his haori and juban fell away, reveal his tanned skin. His only scar was in his chest where he had been pinned to the tree, but otherwise, he was flawless. Where Sesshoumaru was winter, Inu Yasha was definite summer. He leaned down and gently took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the areol as he kneaded her other breast, occasionally pinching it. Kagome gasped, the pooling of warmth in her belly spreading further as her hands found refuge in Inu Yasha's thick main of silvery white hair.

Kagome was not sure what she was feeling except it was good. She had never done this with anyone.

She froze as his hand ventured toward her hakamas. She wanted him, but it was not the time. Inu Yasha paused, feeling her body tense, and slowly ventured up to kiss her lips once more.

"Inu Yasha, we can't do this yet. I want to. Gomen, demo we need to defeat Naraku before we focus on becoming mates," she said, and kissed him softly.

Inu Yasha groaned and rolled off her. He was so hard and the room was filled with the spike of her scent that is was maddening.

'She's right.'

Sighing disappointedly, he kissed her one last time and found the bathroom to take a very cold shower. Kagome changed her clothes into something more comfortable, shorts and a tank, before going to the kitchen to cook.

Inu Yasha leaned against the tile wall in the shower and pumped himself to full release, imagining it was Kagome. He was not disappointed that they had stopped, but knowing she would be his mate one day was wreaking havoc on his mind.

'Kuso! I'm gonna beat the fuckin' shit out of that bouzou houshi for making a hentai out of me.'

Once he was done, he dressed in some clothes that had left on her bed. He relished the lingering smell of her arousal before going out and watching her cook. She looked up and smiled at him. He almost became hard again, seeing her in the very short black shorts and the revealing baby pink tank top. He quelled the thought.

'Can't think of that now. Okay, think of Jaken naked.'

"Ahhhhh! Fuckin gross!" he yelled out and then realized he had said that out loud.

Kagome giggled as he blushed.

"We will stay tonight and leave first thing in the morning. Everything is all set. The only thing we are bringing is that metal chest," Kagome stated, pouring the ramen into two bowels.

"Sounds like a plan," Inu Yasha grinned, then took his bowel and started to scarf it as he usually did.

She was used to his eating habits and although she was a bit appalled, she thought it endearing as it was his way of letting her know that he liked it.

Kagome shook her head, "You should really learn to eat properly. As much as I find you adorable, your barbaric eating habits are killing me."

"Shaddup and eat," he replied, smiling. "I eat how I want to eat. You and pretty boy can get after me all you want."

Kagome picked up a rice ball and threw it at him, but it did not hit him. Instead he caught it in his mouth and she scowled as he smirked at her, his mouth full of rice.

After dinner, Kagome flipped on the television and watched the recent news. Inu Yasha fell asleep by the time it was over, so she placed a blanket over him and went to her own bed. 


	29. Chapter 29

On the other side of the well, Sesshoumaru waited. As Kagome and Inu Yasha surfaced, he said, "Kagura visited. She was sent to inform us that we have two weeks until the final battle."

"Kisama! We wouldn't want to inconvenience Naraku, would we?" Inu Yasha replied sarcastically.

"We need to find Totosai. I found a sword," Kagome said, pulling her new sword from its sheath and handing it to Sesshoumaru.

"A double bladed broadboard. How rare," Sesshoumaru said, carefully weighing it in his hand while examining it.

By the way it had been designed with a metal he had not heard of and the jewels, he knew this sword had been done lovingly, even more so than both the Tenseiga and the Tetsuseiga. He had seen other works of Totosai's and had to admit this sword was his finest work, but for it to be in Kagome's own time and in her possession was perplexing. Kagome had told him that her family had Sou'unga stored away and when it had become unsealed, it was when her grandfather decided to clean his shed filled of ancient artifacts he deemed sacred.

"Are you aware of your family's heritage?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding up the hilt of the sword.

"Only my mother's side. We have been priest and priestesses dating back to the feudal era," she replied, a bit confused.

"And you know nothing of your father except that he had died when you were younger. Hn. Have you any recollection of attending his funeral?" Sesshoumaru inquired further.

"What does that have to do with this?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Calm down, Inu Yasha. He is just asking. No, Sesshoumaru, I don't remember when my father died nor anytime that our home had been filled with sadness. Momma had always been in a happy disposition and I figured that she was being strong for all of us," she admitted.

"I will explain. This sword channels miko power and demon power. See, two blades side by side, two powers," he pointed at the individual blades. "Then, there is the emblems of two youkai houses at the bottom. Not just any, two of the cardinal houses, East and West. This demonic sword is for royalty. No ningen daimyo has such a sword. I have not sensed any youkai traits except for your unusual knack for battle. I had written it off as an effect from your growing miko powers. If indeed you are youkai, we need to break the seal of containment so you can use this sword to its full potential. Right now only half of the blade will work for you and that part is to your miko powers. In a couple more days, there is an annual ball and a meeting of the Lords of the Land. One of the other houses are bound to be related to you, and it has to be the Eastern Lord, according to the symbol on the sword. Totosai only makes swords for important causes and important people. Only a noble could have requested such a sword to be fashioned."

"But wouldn't it be easier to just find Totosai?" Kagome asked.

"Like I told you in the past when Sesshoumaru went to ask him to make a sword rival to Tetsuseiga, that old man's too scared of Sesshoumaru. He'd smell his scent all over you and flee. Probably piss his pants doing it too," Inu Yasha laughed.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, a bit amused.

"Hai, that would be a problem," Kagome raised a brow at Sesshoumaru. "You know, sometimes you should be nicer."

"But I am. Nicer to you," Sesshoumaru winked.

Kagome blushed as Inu Yasha snickered at her as Sesshoumaru took the lightened moment to bring her closer.

"I smell that you both have become a bit frisky," Sesshoumaru said, his voice full of mirth, but only his eyes showing his amusement when both Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed. "I bet it smelled . . . wonderful."

He then grinned, throwing Inu Yasha off.

"Fuckin bastard. Next time I'm gonna fuckin's tease you," Inu Yasha threatened.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to be embarrassed of becoming intimate with his mate- to- be," he said smirking, and then leaned down kissing Kagome fully on her mouth.

He sucked at her bottom lip and as soon as she gasped, he took the opportunity to taste her, plunging his tongue into her. After a moment, he released a very dazed, Kagome who was grinning like a fool. Inu Yasha chuckled.

As soon as Kagome gathered her bearings, she playfully hit Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru in the shoulder, scowling at them.

"Nevertheless, we must return. We need to prepare for the ball and you need to be fitted for kimonos befitting your station. You will be introduced as the intended mate to the White Inu Clan," Sesshoumaru stated, changing the mood, and then gave Kagome back her sword.

Kagome blushed even more as she sheathed her sword.

"Did you have to bring that up?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Why not? We've given our intentions and you have consented. You're of age to bear fine healthy pups. Now, is there something you're not telling us?" Sesshoumaru stopped, raising an elegant silver eyebrow.

"Are you mutts brothering my Kagome," Kouga rushed in.

"Um, hi Kouga," Kagome greeted, slightly exasperated.

"I'm gonna take Kagome back to my den. Gotta get her ready for the ball," Kouga said, then noticed how close Kagome was to both the inu brothers. "You mutts are entirely too close to my woman."

Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"I wouldn't do that," Inu Yasha said, calling Tetsuseiga to transform.

Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"Um, Kouga. Let me go. I'm not yours," Kagome said, trying to push him away.

"Nani? Demo Kagome, I thought you liked me," Kouga whined, looking down at her, his blue eyes showing his hurt.

"As a friend. Nothing more. You assumed it was more. You and Hojo don't know how to take no for an answer. Please accept my friendship, but nothing more," Kagome said, finally free from Kouga's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'll accept your friendship, demo Inu Trasha and his prissy brother harm you in any way, I'll take care you you," Kouga vowed, earning a few growls from the inu brothers.

"I assure you, this Sesshoumaru does not hurt what is his," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I figured that Lord Sesshoumaru. Demo remember, I'm Lord Kouga. I have some say in council. Harm her and you have more to fear," Kouga lifted his headband, revealing him as Lord of the North.

"Then we shall see you four nights from now in the Western Lands for the ball and Kagome's introduction to the court. You will not wear those clothes so dress as your station requires," Sesshoumaru said, disgusted.

"Don't forget to get a bath too, wolf breath," Inu Yasha taunted.

"Shaddup you dog," Kouga growled then changed the subject. "So, which one of you mutts did she choose."

"I'm here too. Don't talk as if I'm not here," Kagome said, very annoyed. "Sesshoumaru has given a pack clause."

"Wow. You sure you can handle both of them," Kouga joked as Kagome blushed.

"Oh Kami! Why did I not think that someone would not say that," she cried, her blush darkening. "Just respect my decision and don't piss me off. I can kick your ass now."

Inu Yasha stifled a laugh and Sesshoumaru held a glint of amusement in his eyes despite his emotionless mask still in place.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It wasn't my intention to offend you," Kouga replied. "I'll see you later! Your friends are at my den and will accompany to the ball. Ja ne!"

Kouga sped off.

"We're going to need his two jewel shards, you know that," Inu Yasha commented watching Kouga disappeare into the distance.

"I know. We have one- quarter of the jewel. His shards are large enough to give us a total of one- third of the jewel. Kouga will have to understand or I'll be the one to fight him for them," Kagome sighed, fingering the partially formed jewel hanging around her neck.

"So be it," Sesshoumaru nodded, then took Inu Yasha and Kagome on his youkai cloud towards the west. 


	30. Chapter 30

The palace was bustling with servants in preparation for the ball. Kagome was fitted by a spider youkai, and despite being frightened due to her phobia, she managed to stay sane. The spider youkai was preturbed by her fear, but kept her humanoid form in order to not frighten the raven- haired miko any further. Not only did she get a dozen exquisitely designed kimonos, but also some fighting gi, most with the crescent moon embroidered somewhere in it.

'I'm so nervous. Being introduced as mate to both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha in front of all youkai high society, and then finding out who my father is. Come on girl, breathe,' she told herself, trying to avoid a panic attack.

Izumi was not present, however, she now had a flock of handmaidens worrying over her and it was not helping. Sesshoumaru had insisted since she was to be Lady of the Western Lands that her number of personal handmaiden were to increase, some for her comfort and others were trained to guard her when not in his or Inu Yasha's presence. She grumbled as they bathed her, dried her, and then starting wrapping her into her kimono layers. Their bathing had left her skin rubbed raw and almost an angry pink. Most of the under layers ranged from ivory and silver to a light lilac. Her outer kimono was a pale green with lavendar sakura blossoms near the collar and hem while dark pine green vines lined her long sleeves. Her obi was silver and a dark orchid. She had chosen this out of the others as she refused to wear bright colours. She figured both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha would wear red somewhere in their attire and she did not want to wear red. The soft purples and greens were beautiful together and carefully put together under her scrutiny with the help of the spider youkai. Of course, the spider youkai had seen what she had worn when she had first came to the Western palace and was almost about to refuse that Kagome not choose any of the materials. But Kagome had a good taste and explained that her sailor fuku had been her school uniform and she wore it because her regular clothes were too nice to be ripped and bled upon in her journey for the shards.

It was when they tried putting gobs of makeup on her, she refused them and put on eyeliner and mascara. She hated wearing tons of makeup and especially in an important event, it would do her no good. She would sweat her makeup off and it would start looking horrible. The other reason was that they were going to put her makeup on to be similar to theirs and she honestly thought their makeup made them look like geishas so she did not want to give that impression.

"I'll do it! I don't want to look like a total hime. Plus, I hate excessive makeup. Makes me sweat and I just want to have some comfort under all these layers," she growled to her handmaidens who watched her put on her makeup.

Some of them were surprised by her growl, being that some were also inu youkai and he specific growl was very commanding and in their language, not easy to say.

'They probably think I am going to poke my own eye out. This is so annoying.'

Once she was done with her makeup, they hovered around again, strapping her double broadboard sword and her 2 identical katanas to her side and tying beautifully coloured ribbons as a makeshift sash to make her sword less obvious. Sesshoumaru insisted that she keep the 2 identical miko katanas until she mastered her new sword.

She sensed Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru waiting outside her door.

"Might as well come in," she laughed.

"I don't think I'll get use to her powers. I liked when I use to protect her. Now, she can hold her own," Inu Yasha said, entering with Sesshoumaru.

They both raised their eyes to Kagome and practically missed a step. She giggled at their reaction.

"I guess the handmaidens dressed me well. I had to refuse their assistance with makeup. If I would have let them have at it, I think I'd look like a ghost," Kagome giggled.

"You look perfect, koi. Our guests are soon to arrive. We need to welcome them in the main hall," Sesshoumaru said, offering an arm.

A handmaiden handed her a beautifully designed fan that had ribbons hanging from it and matched what she was wearing as she gently laid her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and made their way to receive their guests. Inu Yasha trailed closely behind.

Although she was to mate both, since Sesshoumaru was the alpha, she would accompany him most of the time. Inu Yasha was not jealous about it as he was not used to attending any formal events. He was just glad to be near Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was in his regular silk attire, however he chose black and silver with red sakura blossoms entricately embroidered on his sleeves and lined with silver. Inu Yasha wore a silken version of his haori and hakamas in red, however, his sleeves had white sakura blossoms outlined in black. For once, his unruly hair was brushed.

Kagome was nervous, but being with Sesshoumaru made her anxiety calm down. As they ventured to the main hall, she recognized the reason why she was becoming so calm. Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru had called up their youki to surround her in order to make her feel comfortable. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

She never imagined herself having the love of two gorgeous males. It was only a few years ago that she only knew about demons from legends told in school and from Ji-chan. Her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka would be jealous of her and question her until she would collapse from their interrogation. Of course, she went through a lot of difficult times, especially heartache, but here she was, and she felt whole. Well, she was not whole, at least not her soul. Everyday she felt the missing piece of her soul that Kikyo carried around, but this feeling of wholeness was much different. It made things feel not so bad. A miko and two youkai, an oddity in itself, but nevertheless, it was true.

It was love in all its purity. The jewels within the bottle under her kimono layers glowed a contented pink, but no one noticed. 


	31. Chapter 31

A few minor lords entered with their families, servants, and guests. Some were not even from Japan. Each one regarded her either with awe, or with disgust. She had expected that as her journey throughout the past three years only comprised of those type of youkai. If it were not for the strong youki that both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru emitted, she knew one of them would have happily killed her on the spot. However, she was not without her own protection, yet she was not going to let her miko powers get the best of her. She had two gorgeous, yet strong youkai for mates to be and she was going to let them have their pride of protecting her.

Finally, she recognized Kouga and Ayame along with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou. Kouga was dressed in blue with his house symbol, the hexagonal star embroidered into his robes. Ayame had mostly white as she was a princess of the white wolf demons, however, her kimono was embroidered with the very same pink sakura flower she wore in her hair.

"Hi Kagome. Thanks for setting Kouga in his place," Ayame smiled as Kouga blanched at her comment.

"No problem, Ayame," Kagome giggled.

Kagome hugged Shippou and Sango, but kept Miroku at an arms length so Sesshoumaru would not tear his lecherous hands off.

"I missed you so much. Okaa-san, can I stay with you?" Shippou asked.

"We can see each other later sweetheart. Right now I need to be here to greet the guests," Kagome ruffled Shippou's hair.

"Go on runt. She will be there later on," Inu Yasha said.

Next came Lord Yoshi of the Southern lands, a silver kitsune and Lady Riku of the Northern Lands, a red kitsune.

"So, it is true. You and Lady Riku are getting together," Sesshoumaru joked, yet his voice remained monotone as usual.

"No, we are cousins. I swear Lord Sesshoumaru, your humor is morbid," Lord Yoshi laughed.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Lady Riku spotted Shippou and exclaimed, "Dearest cousin Shippou, is that you?"

Shippou turned and his eyes widened at seeing Lady Riku, "I thought you had been killed with the rest of our clan by the Thunder youkai."

"I was barely alive until Yoshi came upon me," she replied, her green eyes sparkling. "Now that we know you are alive, I guess Yoshi will have to be named regent of the Southern Lands until you are of age. You are still too small to take control."

"Yes, I'm just a kid. Wish someone would tell my supposed friends when they go to battle that," he joked and was immediately grabbed by Inu Yasha and put into a headlock and given noogies.

"Better take it back, runt," Inu Yasha said as Shippou protested against the noogies.

After a few other demons, Lady Ayumi and Lord Ayu of the Eastern lands were announced. Both were black dog demons and the symbol of their house was the sun. Before they were within ear range, Sesshoumaru mentioned, "Their family family been tied to mikos. Do not get your hopes up, but once you show them the sword, they may recognize you."

Both had long black hair. Lady Ayumi had pink stripes on her face and hands while Lord Ayu had black stripes. Both had a black sun on their forehead. As they approached, they focused on Kagome.

Kagome noticed and became nervous.

'Come on, breathe girl.'

"My, my, this is your intended?" Lady Ayumi asked, examining Kagome with her blue grey eyes looking into Kagome's own of the same colour.

Kagome became uneasy and Sesshoumaru replied, "This is Kagome. Please Kagome, show them your sword."

Kagome tucked her fan into her obi and carefully unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" Lord Ayu asked, grabbing Kagome's arm, earning growls from the inu brothers.

"Don't touch her," Inu Yasha warned, his hand on the hilt of Tetsuseiga.

"I got it from my family's memory chest. It contained a lot of trinkets, books, and scrolls. It was the only thing that survived their death," Kagome replied, getting teary eyed.

Sesshoumaru growled louder, giving Lord Ayu one last warning, "Remove that hand or it will be removed for you."

"Onna, you will tell me what family held this sword," Lord Ayu demanded, unrelenting in his hold.

"I am Higurashi Kagome. My mother is Itami and my father is dead," she replied, trying to shrink away from is grip.

"It is not possible," Lady Ayumi gasped. "Ayu, you said our daughter had been taken away!"

Inu Yasha groaned, "You are not even hanyou. You are full youkai and an heir."

If the Eastern Lord objected the union of his daugher with the Western lords then things would get fickle. He hoped that would not come to be.

"Hai, that she is. Naraku was looking for her so I sent her through the well. Itami was a simple miko that I blood bonded to Kagome until she could come back. Kagome has been a demon for over two hundred fifty years, only given memories of a fake mortal life," Ayu revealed, releasing Kagome's arm.

His nails haid penetrated through her kimono sleeve and into her skin, making the blood drip from her arm. He gasped and regretted his hastiness.

"My little girl!" Ayumi cried, hugging Kagome.

Kagome yelped as Lady Ayumi's arm while hugging came into contact on her fresh wound.

Sesshoumaru for once, was at a loss for words. This whole time Kagome was alive. He knew Kagome as a demoness long ago when they were younger but never gave a second thought about her disappearance. He only saw her on official occasions and played as a pup.

'I'm a demon? My life has been a lie,' she cried to herself, not sure how to react, her face devoid of any emotion as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Kagome pulled herself out of Ayumi's arms and creid, "My life was a lie."

She crumbled to the ground in sobs. Inu Yasha dropped to the ground beside her. Already Kagome's concealment spell that her father had placed long ago on her finally melted away. She had a pink sun on her forehead and two black stripes on her cheeks and wrists. He ears were pointed and she seems a few inches taller. The rest of her features stayed the same.

Kagome noticed that her fingers held claws and immediately felt her ears, finding them pointed. This was something she could believe now that it was tangible.

'But if I am back to what I was, then where are my memories? I don't recall my childhood at all.'

"How will I get my memories back?" she asked through the tears.

"You cannot, my dear. They are gone. Only what you know from being a mortal the past few years. Do not be mad. We did it for your safety. We could not let Naraku force himself on you. At the time he had taken a different form and was after the Shikon no Tama. You wore it on a necklace until we gave it to the demon exterminators to find a worthy miko guardian. After the one they chose, which was Kikyo, it disappeared and we assumed it returned to you. You were Midoriko's chosen guardian. Your mother was related to her through blood. Someone the miko power in Midoriko suppressed her youki that she was always assumed as human. I used those same traits to suppress your youki, except I had to wipe out your memory. Honey, I would give them all back if I could," Ayu explained, kneeling down, then placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Her arm where he had punctured with his nails had already stopped bleeding and now closed up, slowly healing without a scar to be left behind.

"This is a lot for her to take in. Her mortal family was killed by the malicious plans that Kikyo had put forth. Kikyo had fooled us all, even me," Inu Yasha said sadly. "I had thought that it was Naraku since the fuckin' bastard had been in the area, but Kikyo's scent had been stronger around the well, inside it and even on the other side."

"Do you think Naraku knows her existence?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We highly doubt it. Even you, Lord Sesshoumaru, we unable to sense her youki and you are undoubtedly one of the strongest youkai alive," Lady Ayumi replied, looking down at Kagome curiously and sniffing.

'Kuso! Fine time for my daughter to go into heat.'

Lady Ayumi's eyes traveled over to the inu brothers and her husband who were subtly sniffing and confirming her own suspicions.

'Looks like she will not be joining us for the banquet.'

Kagome was getting nervous at the strange tension and quiet around her. One moment everyone had been talking of her as a demoness and now everyone was quiet, her newly discovered mother and father giving her strange looks while both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru seemed tense yet not revealing their looks. She was not sure if she should press the matter.

"Please, go into the dining hall. We have other guests on the way and I need to regain my composure," Kagome requestedly coldly, starting to get annoyed with the strange tension about her.

She did not want to talk about her new findings about her so called life anymore. She almost wanted to rewind her life to the happier times, but that was not possible. What happened was undoubtedly destiny and so far Kagome had taken her strange life with courage and was determined to keep it that way. In her thoughts, she had barely registered that she had tears running down her face.

Sesshoumaru wiped the tears from her face and kissed her.

"Youkai or ningen, aishiteru," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him and then focused on receiving the other guests. As soon as they were done, Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken and then the toad youkai ushered them to the dining hall, but kept Kagome back.

"Milady, please follow me," Jaken beckoned.

Kagome obliged his request and soon found herself in her own room. She was not sure whether this was some prank or some part she had to play, like waiting to be called forth so she could be introduced to everyone officially.

"What am I doing in here, Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"For your own sake, it is my duty until your mating is completed to my lords that I protect your honour. Milady, since your human guise dropped, you've been in heat. You are lucky both lords are strong enough to control themselves. However, I've put a spell on this room to contain your scent. I apologize, but this is necessary," Jaken explained apologetically, bowing.

"Oh Kami, this is so embarrassing. Every demon knew too," Kagome blanched, then sunk into her bedside.

'The kami's just keep kicking me while I'm down. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but I guess I have no choice.' She sighed sadly.

"Hai, sorry milady, but I tried to retrieve your soon. Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru will simply discuss upcoming plans for the battle with Naraku and let the guests dance and make merry to their hearts content," Jaken said before exiting.

Kagome laid back with a sad sigh, and let the tears flow. Minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the door and it was Izumi with a tray of food.

"I'm sorry to hear about your current circumstances, however, Jaken instructed me to throw together one heck of a smorgasbord together since the meal was arranged in your honour. It would be a pity for you to miss out on such a feast," Izumi said, sitting the tray down on a nearby table, then quietly let herself out. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Most of you have met Lady Kagome in the reception hall. Lord Inu Yasha and I apologize, but she is indisposed at the moment and will have to be introduced at a later date as our intended. However, unlike other celebrations in the past, there is a pressing matter upon our lands so this ball will not last the traditional week as we will be preparing for war. Some of you are more directly involved in the matters concerning the evil hanyou Naraku. His minion, Kagura the Wind Sorceress had visited only days ago to announce that the final battle would be in a few weeks from now," Sesshoumaru began, scanning the youkai lining his long dining table.

He could see many of them scowling or burning with anger and hoped that they would join in the fight. Naraku plagued all of Japan, despite his close connection with Musashi in the past.

"The battlefield is yet to be announced. I suspect the information will be kept privy until last minute. My brother and his group as well as the Ookami Prince will be requested to stay here in the Western Citadel until Kagura arrives with that information. For others with minor ties to wanting to defeat Naraku, heed my words. Do not interfere with the previously named party or you will be dealing with me," he warned. "We have dedicated the past few years in trying to beat Naraku as well as prevent him from plundering most of Japan. The incident that you heard of Mount Hakurei was the cause for many youkai and ningen villages destroyed by lower level youkai that Naraku had abandoned. While we await for the final battle, I ask that you send your troops to destroy the menacing youkai that are doing this."

"That is no problem, however you need Kagome. She has the power to defeat Naraku, so when the time comes, do not get in my daughter's way," Lord Ayu stated, meeting Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze. "When the jewel is complete, whatever happens, you must accept it. She has a life in the future. Nothing of her former life that she had a long time ago exists to her."

"We're aware of that," Inu Yasha frowned.

"And we have already discussed this with our mate to be," Sesshoumaru finished. "Now, it is getting late. Please enjoy yourselves. The ballroom is to your right and if you wish to retire to your rooms, simply call upon one of my staff to escort you."

Sango stood up and approached Inu Yasha and asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She is in her room. Look, I need to tell you guys something about Kagome. She is not the same," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She is not the same? What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what happened to okaa-san?" Shippou cried.

He was confused. He had seem Kagome's transformation, but not the reason behind it and knew that usually youkai did not adopt other youkai very easily. Although Kagome had adopted him when she was human, she could now deny it. He was afraid to find out.

"Shaddup, runt! Kagome is youkai. She is the heir to the Eastern Lands. She was sent a long time ago to the future. She has no memories of the past and is very upset. I don't think she is upset about being youkai but more that her memory of her past was erased and she cannot recover it. She is in her room because she's in heat. As soon as the concealment spell broke, her heat scent was blaring ballistically. She is safe her room with a seal to keep her scent in so she does not attract unwanted male youkai," Inu Yasha explained.

"Sugoi! Kagome-sama is a princess! That is big news. Poor girl. She must be crushed learning all this. It is probably overwhelming to her," Miroki sympathized, his hand dangerously close to Sango's breast.

"Don't you dare houshi!" Sango growled, threatening him with a fist.

"Bouzou, you'll never learn. Some day you are going to go retarded after all those beatings from Sango," Shippou laughed, then became serious. "Inu Yasha, will Kagome deny her adoption of me as her son?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Kagome is Kagome no matter what form she is in. Don't be a baka," Inu Yasha scolded, but smirked as Shippou smiled, jumped on his shoulder, and then hugged him. "Don't expect to call me papa, runt!"

Sango giggled at the antics between her hanyou and kitsune friends. Despite them always arguing and it ending in Inu Yasha bopping Shippous on the head, they always got along fairly well. Sango knew Shippou looked up to Inu Yasha as a role model. She had been around so long that she felt their little group was like a family. They could never replace her family, but they warmed her heart and made her want to protect them fiercely. Even if she lost Kohaku in the end, she would not fall into despair. She had a wonderful group of people to fall back on.

Kouga and Ayame approached Sango. While he had been out before the ball, he sought out the ookami demoness and asked her to be his mate. He explained that he realized Kagome loved another and after deep thought, he remembered his promise to her. He apologized and she was more than happy to accept his proposal. They planned to be mated as soon as Naraku was defeated. Sango was happy for them and knew that their union would be best for all ookami as the events with Naraku had wiped out a lot of wolf clans all over the country.

"Is it true? Kagome is an inu youkai and a hime?" Kouga asked, his blue eyes very confused.

"Yes, that rumor is indeed a fact. Kagome is the heir of the Eastern lands," she replied frankly. "She had been hidden under a concealment spell for such a long time."

"Who would have thought Kagome was the Eastern hime? She had been gone for such a long time that many thought her dead. Perhaps this is a good omen. The Eastern lands have bloodlines that tie to Midoriko and the black inu have been renowned to be very strong and hold exceptional magics," Ayame recalled. "I remember her when she was little. In fact Kouga should as well. Her family gave him the lands that his tribe currently resides in."

"Yes, I do recall her, however she was protected a lot when venturing around her palace and most of the time she was training," Kouga said.

"Nevertheless, Kagome is here and safe. You heard her father. She is the key to defeating Naraku. I just hope that is true. I have lost a lot. If I lose Kagome too, I'm not sure what I will do," Sango sighed and then slowly walked away.

Both Kouga and Ayame silently agreed, watching Sango walk down the hallway. 


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome sat bored in her room, already stripped down to her light yukata. She wished Jaken would return soon so she could ask for a book. As if her prayers were answered, she heard a firm knock on the door.

"Finally, Jaken. Please, can you bring me a book or some paper and a pen? I'm awfully bored in here?" she asked, relieved.

There was a bit of shuffling at the door, and Kagome felt two youkai presences.

'Okay, so it's not Jaken,' she said to herself, focusing more on the presences.

It was Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha.

"Okay you two, come on in," she laughed. "Gosh, I thought you were suppose to not be around me."

The door opened, Sesshoumaru entered first, and then Inu Yasha.

"Jaken did a good jobn with his spell," Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "I cannot even smell your intoxicating scent."

"So, why did you come by?" Kagome asked, blushing from Sesshoumaru's comment, then turned away.

Inu Yasha stopped her from turning her back from him and Sesshoumaru, then said, "Kami, Kagome, we just came to make sure you're fine. Don't worry about it. Your heat will pass in a few more days."

"Yeah, well that is not the thing. It is the fact everyone knows. It was much easier to be human. Now I'm confined to a room with a spell on it and if I leave, who knows what pervert might come upon me," Kagome replied, exasperated, sinking back onto the edge of her bed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inu Yasha! You're not to be in here," Jaken rushed in, raising his staff.

"It's okay Jaken. At first I thought it was you, but when I sensed it was them, I told them they could in," Kagome explained.

"Uh, m-milady?" Jaken asked, stuttering.

"If I needed someone to protect my honour, I can do it by myself. Obviously, these two are my mates to be and realize that right now is not a wise time to mate. We have yet to fight Naraku. Don't worry. According to Inu Yasha, my cycle will not be in heat within a few more days. I'll remain in here until such a time, however, I've grown use to having my two puppies with me with I sleep, so I expect them to behave," Kagome said then laughed at their expressions.

Jaken laughed, "Puppies?"

"Jaken, do not press it," Sesshoumaru warned with a growl.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken bowed, excusing himself.

"Puppies?" Inu Yasha mused.

"Hai. The two toughest youkai in the langs have both fallen for me and I don't think you'd refuse my nicknames for you," Kagome grinned teasingly.

"Only for you," Sesshoumaru replied with a grin.

Kagome squealed and clapped her hands for joy.

"Speaking of that, since we are to be mates, then we will have to torture you by letting you see what you are missing," Sesshoumaru continued, starting to disrobe.

"You wouldn't," Kagome blanched, watching the haori slip down over Sesshoumaru's well muscled shoulders and finely chiseled chest.

"Yes we would," Inu Yasha said, following Sesshoumaru's lead.

Inu Yasha was not as tall or muscular as Sesshoumaru, but his physique was close. Where Sesshoumaru's contoured muscles spoke of experience and dedication in his perfection, Inu Yasha's muscles reflected his raw experience and survival throughout his life, not as sinewy or defined.

Kagome could not bear to look anymore as they both started to take off their hakamas. A pleasantly burning need started to build in her belly and it was growing like a wildfire. She squeezed her eyes shut, blushing a dozen shades of red. She was not naive about what the need that was growing within her was as she was educated in the future in classes. Even as embarrassing as the sex education classes were, she did in fact pay attention. She was so aroused, it was almost maddening.

"Open your eyes," Sesshoumaru commanded, his voice quite husky, standing her up.

She whimpered, then complied, but one eye at a time, before gasping. Both of them perfect and naked as the day they were born and erect as can be. They were so shameless in their display. Kagome felt like fainting, her knees going weak.

'Kami, if this is Heaven, thank you,' she thanked whateved kami was present.

"Your turn Kagome," Inu Yasha grinned, stepping closer.

"M-m-my turn? Kagome stuttered, her voice raising with nervousness.

"Oh yes," Sesshoumaru said in her ear as he reached down to open her yukata.

"Oh Kami-sama. You both are going to be the death of me," she said as her yukata slipped off her shoulders and pooled around her feet.

Kagome tried to move her arms to cover herself, but Inu Yasha stopped her and said, "Perfect. You are beautiful, Kagome. Don't be ashamed. We're the only ones that will ever see you like this."

He followed up with a gentle kiss. She felt Sesshoumaru's large hands gently caress her sides, stomach and thighs. The heat was pooling dangerously in her stomach. She moaned as Inu Yasha had kissed his way to her breasts, leaving Sesshoumaru to take her lips with his own.

She almost found it unfair that she was totally nude and they were fully clothed, and nevertheless, in their formal wear.

'Not now! If I don't stop them, they will get their way,' she panicked and then struggled to break free.

As soon as she had gotten air, she pulled away and said, "Sleep."

She quickly jumped under her covers while both inu brothers groaned with disappointment. However, they knew she was not ready and she was right. It was not the time to mate especially when they had not faced Naraku as of yet. It was not the time to mate otherwise Kagome would be with pup, and that would definitely happen since she was currently in heat. Both brothers slid into her bed, on each side of her.

'This is definitely heaven,' Kagome said to herself and sighed contently, letting each brother throw an arm over her before letting sleep take over. 


	34. Chapter 34

Kikyo was entertaining some children in a local village she recently took up residence. She had always loved children. She felt liking a walking contradiction and it made her sick.

'I am but a dead thing. I could have had a child of my own with Inu Yasha, but alas, I am stuck in this flesh made of bone and clay,' she thought disgustedly.

She then sensed a presence in the forest and went to it.

"Onigumo, you have come back. You fool. I would never sully myself with a despicable creature such as yourself. You may be a half demon, but your heart is human and it still lusts after me. You have tried ridding yourself of me to deny your feelings, but I know," Kikyo taunted.

"Onna, you know not what you talk about. My lust is different than that of the bandit Onigumo. I have purged myself of his ridiculous desires and replaced it with the ones I have had even before I took up his body," Naraku replied with a growl.

"I know. You sluffed your human heart off into another incarnation. I am sure though you still feel the affects. So, if you desire something else, who or what do you lust for now?" Kikyo asked, almost laughing in his face.

"My heart belongs to the miko you think is your reincarnation. But, recent events have revealed information. She is the heir to the Eastern Lands, the very demoness I lusted after years ago in my original form. That soul in your heart is hers. You are on borrowed time, Lady Kikyo. It will do you well to not try to take back a soul that never was yours. For if you do, I will kill you myself," Naraku warned.

"I would like to see you try," Kikyo laughed at him once again. "The heart of Onigumo still beats within you. I told you that a couple years ago. Despite your strong will. Raising a hand against me will not prove fruitful. And I assure you that Kagome even if she is not my reincarnation would not want you. If she is inu youkai, then she would never accept a spider youkai. I heard inu youkai are insensitive to scents and that any insect youkai tend to be repulsive."

Naraku growled, "There are ways, dearest Kikyo, that she could succumb to my… charm."

Kikyo frowned and then pulled out an arrow, nocked it, and aimed at Naraku. She released it, watching with mirth as it tore through him.

"Curse you, onna," he shouted, leaving behind a small wooden puppet.

"Pity it was only a puppet. You still hide behind using illusions. I will seek retribution for your crimes Onigumo and I will take pleasure in it," she said, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

She continued on back to the village, deep in thought.

'So, the young miko is a youkai. The Eastern Land is ruled by the black inu clan, a very powerful bloodline also tying into the miko line. Midoriko was a youkai but her blood was strong in her miko ways and suppressed her youkai self. She appeared human except for the petal markings on her head. Instead of having the mark of her house, the sun, her mark was different. The young miko must have had her youkai concealed. Interesting that her own soul keeps my body going. Onigumo warned me not to touch her, but now that my own soul is lost from me, I will take the girl's soul and kill Naraku.'

She chuckled darkly at her plan and then caught herself. She was succumbing to her own selfish desires! Yes, she wanted Inu Yasha. She remembered the time he gave her rouge for her lips, the very same rouge he said that belonged to his mother. She sank to her knees, the shinidamachuu hovering closer.

'I want to live. I loathe this clay body. I want to hold Inu Yasha again, but I think he is already lost from me.'

She then pictured Kagome being held in Inu Yasha's embrace, deep in a kiss, and she fumed, 'He is mine! Damn demoness! Probably already mated to him.'

She had learned about youkai a long time ago from a miko- taijia that had traveled to her village. The head miko at the time was actually a priest and had sent her to learn from the woman so she could be educated about various youkai. He had thought it important to know so she could understand their behavior. She learned that inu youkai were known to be very sexual creatures when not in public and tends to be beautiful.

Kikyo knew that Kagome was naturally beautiful as a ningen, and most certainly as a youkai. She had been told that Kagome was her reincarnation by Urusae and believed it until Naraku told her. She did look somewhat similar, but she was much different. Kagome had grown taller than her over the past few years and her hair was much darker, even wavier. Her eyes were also blue-grey and seemed naïve to the world. Kikyo had always been weary of many things and had a guarded visage, almost as stoic as Lord Sesshoumaru himself.

'I share the soul of a youkai. Perhaps that is why she was given the Shikon no Tama. Being a part of Midoriko's line, but that would mean she was a couple centuries old.'

She had heard through the exterminators that passed through Edo that there had been no other heir besides a female and that one had mysteriously disappeared. Rumors had it that she either died or ran from a potential suitor and hid herself. Another rumor was that her parents had sent her away for her protection. The last rumor was more believable than the rest as she knew even black inu youkai of young age were strong and hard to die. Now that she had been informed of the revelation of Kagome's true self, she knew that was the only excuse.  
Kikyo's thoughts again turned back to her dilema of getting Inu Yasha back. She did regret threatening Inu Yasha and had somewhat figured that she had been at fault for pushing him away. She recalled when Tsubaki had cursed her and she knew that was the reason. She hated being a miko and the day that the elder priest had died, she had been appointed to run the village as its spiritual leader. Before that she had hoped to marry the headman's son and wore elaborate kimonos that she had made by hand. Once she was appointed, she took up her responsibility and washed her hopes of being normal down the creek. Men did not see her as the same with eyes of wonder and wanting. They saw her with respect and hope for their safety.

'If Naraku had not come between Inu Yasha and I, we would have been married and there would be no more Shikon no Tama.'

If she had a heart beating in her clay and dirt chest, she would have felt it clench, and she would have sobbed, but she could not.

'This body does not allow me to show my weakness and I will see to Naraku's demise for taking the life that I should have had.'

The image of Inu Yasha and Kagome embracing returned with a vengence to her mind. At the image of Kagome and Inu Yasha lingering in her mind, she shoved away her sentiments, determined on seeking out Kagome. 


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome woke up in another arousing situation.

'Is this going to become a habit,' she joked to herself.

She was pressed up to Sesshoumaru's chest and his hand was resting near the juncure of her legs, while Inu Yasha's hand somehow found its resting place over her breast quite possessively. Inu Yasha had her legs scissored with hers. They both seemed to have pleasant smiles in their sleep.

'My life is literally filled with Miroku wanna be's now!' she exclaimed as she sweatdropped. 'How am I gonna get out of this.'

"You're awake," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, then ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and down her neck.

'Oh kami!'

Kagome shivered and heard Inu Yasha stirring, his hand already moulding her breast with the hand that was resting on it. He leaned over and sucked the nipple, bringing it awake and Kagome to stifle a moan.

'Oh Kami. What to do. What to do. What to do,' she panicked.

Sesshoumaru caressed her thighs, kneading one gently, then slipped his hand down to her folds and ultimately to her nub. Kagome groaned and Inu Yasha distracted her away from Sesshoumaru's ministrations to kiss her deeply, prying her mouth open, and devouring her tongue as if it were some divine ambrosia.

'What a way to wake up! They have to stop! This cannot be finished!'

With that she pulled away from Inu Yasha's mind numbing kisses and slapped Sesshoumaru's hand away. He growled back at her, but understood. Both brothers looked like they were pouting.

"Hai, I'm awake and I think you two need to go NOW!" Kagome said, emphasizing on the last word, while blushing.

"Aw but Kagome, it is nice to wake up this way," Inu Yasha teased, kissing her breast, then nipping at it with his fangs.

"C-come on you guys. GO!" she said nervously.

"Very well. Inu Yasha, we must go. There is plenty to do today. I need to see my guests depart and I wish to send Jaken with you to patrol the land," Sesshoumaru gracefully slid out of bed, and picked up his clothes.

Inu Yasha grumbled a 'keh' and slid out as Kagome rolled over in bed to let them get dressed. She knew if she watched them she would probably would start drooling. She was so wet and she wanted them so much. She almost felt guilty as she had not let them have their way, but it was for the best. She could not let herself mate until after the defeat of Naraku.

"Good, while you do that, I'm getting a bath, so tell Jaken to make a path with that spell of his," Kagome mumbled through her pillow.

Kagome finally turned around and they were still there, looking as if they were waiting for something.

"What now?" she demanded.

"Don't we get a kiss for the day?" Inu Yasha asked innocently.

"Sorry! Hai, you do," Kagome said sweetly, wrapping her bed sheet around her and ventured over to kiss eat inu brother.

"Happy now?" she grinned after kissing them, each receiving a simple chaste kiss.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru smiled, and turned to go.

"Later, koi," Inu Yasha bid.

Kagome sighed with relief, but then found her back against Sesshoumaru's hard chest. She timidly looked up and saw his eyes full of mischief.

'What is he going to do?' she wondered.

"Do not hide yourself from me," he said huskily and whipped the sheet right off of her!

Kagome gasped in shock and covered herself. Inu Yasha laughed out loud, clutching his stomach.

"Out you hentai!" Kagome shouted, her body flushed red.

"Hai, but your hentai nevertheless," he said, and then dropped the sheet.

He walked out and Inu Yasha followed, howling in laughter.

'Why did I get godlike mates? Maybe I did something right? Or maybe there here to torture me?" she groaned.

Kagome went to her balcony and looked out over the land. She rarely went to the balcony as she was busy most of the day and returned to her room too tired to enjoy the scenery around the palace. Straight ahead in the distance, she saw a figure in red and white at the edge of the forest. She focused closer to see that it was Kikyo.

'Kikyo! What is she doing here?' she asked herself.

She watched Kikyo's soul collectors take up Kikyo's form and bring her towards Kagome.

"So, it is true. You are a demon," Kikyo examined Kagome. "So you are not my reincarnation."

"Correction. I'm a miko and a youkai. My sides area balanced instead of in turmoil," Kagome said, feeling her soul trying to pull the rest of it back.

Kikyo gasped, feeling the pull. It was a burning sensation that almost made her feel alive.

"You would kill me right here," Kikyo said, straining.

"I have saved you several times, dearest Kikyo. I do not call back my soul. It is my soul that yearns to be complete. After all this wallowing in pity for you, because I thought I had your soul, I have no compassion for you. Inu Yasha no longer loves you. Your once once pure soul is tainted and my soul does not want to be tainted by your ways. You might as well give it back. I know you are trying to kill me. You killed my mortal family. Might as well give up now. You cannot kill Naraku, nor purify the jewel. That is my job," Kagome said, holding out her hands, calling forth her blades.

Her two katanas complied, flying across the room, hilt first until her hands gripped them. She raised them over her head in the shape of an 'x' and beheaded Kikyo right there.

The soul collectors were in a frency, trying to attack Kagome, but she quickly slashed through them, then watched as Kikyo's body turned to dust. Where her bodied had fallen, a blue orb remained.

Kagome felt no remorse in what she had done. Kikyo had threatened her life and Inu Yasha's. She had purified the shouki from her the last time Kikyo was in dire straits because she felt that Inu Yasha loved Kikyo. She did not want to be the cause of his unhappiness and had made the instinctual choice of reviving her. But now, after all the things that had happened, it was time that Kagome felt she should be whole again. It would be the only way she could defeat Naraku.

Kagome reached towards it, and as soon as she touched it, she started glowing blue. She remained glowing as the orb slowly was absorbed into her body. Kagome felt a cooling sensation tingling all over her body. She felt an overwhelming happiness that she could not describe.

'I am complete again,' she smiled. 'Rest in peace Kikyo. I will kill Naraku and the jewel will be complete. You may have never gotten to be the ordinary woman that you wanted to be, but you have eternity to find the peace your soul needs to be the woman you once were.'

Kagome felt dizzy, her vision filling with black and white spots. Soon she fell unconscious on the balcony. 


	36. Chapter 36

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and those that managed to give Lady Kagome over 13,000 hits in less than a month on alone!

------------

"Lord Naraku, the priestess Kikyo is no more," the void child stated, showing the red eyed hanyou what had recently transpired.

Kanna had seen what happened, but had not shared Kikyo's demise feigning that her mirror must have been blocked by a barrior. Naraku had accepted her excuse and had assumed that the barrier had been Kagome's doing with her awakened powers.

"Good. Then I will not be plagued by Onigumo's ridiculous desires anymore," he laughed as he took his katana and cut the spider mark off his back with his katana.

Of course the spider mark came back, showing anyone present what his true form was.

"You know that will just grow back," Kagura stated, her stoic face almost seeming amused.

Naraku ignored Kagura's statement.

"Milady was indeed the miko. I have been waiting for her for years. Maybe I shall wait until the final battle, kill them all, and take her. It will break her and that is what I want. I do not need a spirited bitch," Naraku mulled over his plan. "Hai, the final battle I will have the jewel and the onna I have always wanted. Kagura, go inform them that the battle will be near Edo."

"As you wish, Naraku," Kagura bit out, disgusted with Naraku.

'Another thing to hate him for. Only a matter of days left and Naraku will die. I know this for certain!'

Naraku rose up and pulled his blue haori over his shoulders, then made his way out of his palace. He was feeling particularly bloodthirsty this evening. He had not gotten the privilege of seeing Kagome vanquish Kikyo, but he had imagined it would have soothed his bloodlust.

'I bet she enjoyed it. Kikyo was a thorn in everyone's side, including my own. I wonder how she did it? Did she go into bloodlust and tear her apart? The mere thought of her tearing Kikyo apart is erotic.'

He could feel himself harden at the thought as he walked.

'I guess I have a problem first to deal with before my hunt.'

Kagura had smelled his lust and was disgusted.

'Probably thinking about the little miko youkai in some demented manner. Sick bastard!'

Naraku sensed Kagura nearby, hidden in the shadows of the forest. He grinned and shot a glance her way.

"Come out Kagura. I have a job for you to do before you leave," Naraku chuckled.

'Oh no, he saw me!'

"Do not dawdle," Naraku growled.

She knew she had to obey or he would threaten to squeeze her heart again. It was pure agony. She knew what he wanted. She had serviced him before. She loathed it.

Naraku dropped his hakamas and she shuddered. Although in the form Naraku had moulded himself into was not exactly unattractive, it was his aura and the things he had made her do in the past that repulsed her. He had no honour. He had taken many demonesses and ningen by force as most were repulsed by his scent. She was pretty sure Naraku was impotent as there had been no rumors of any bastard children belonging to him. She almost wanted to throw that into his face and see how he reacted.

She stepped up to him and he grabbed her breast roughly through the fabric of her kimono. She forced herself to bite her lip so she would not yelp. She refused to give him the satisfaction of his sadistic ways.

"Kneel, Kagura. Service me," he commanded, shoving her down on her knees and shoving her towards his erect member.

His red eyes glittered with sadistic glee. Kagura almost turned green. Yes, she had been a geisha, but this was far different. She at least had some dignity. Althought she had performed oral sex on Naraku before, the revulsion grew each time. Every fiber of her body told her to run and let the winds carry her away, but she could not.

Timidly, she cupped his balls in one hand and put her other hand around his engorged staff, guiding it to her unwilling mouth. She forced herself to lick him and suck and occasionally nibble, as her mind retreated to think of happier times.

Naraku was thuroughly enjoying Kagura's lips wrapped around his shaft and imagined it was Kagome. He knew the miko youkai was still a virgin and would probably not be so bold to service him like Kagura was, but nevertheless, he imagined it was Kagome sucking him off.

'She will enjoy that with me.' He thought as his body was approaching his release.

The wind demoness was oblivious to Naraku's groans of pleasure until he final roared with satisfaction and poured his seed into Kagura's mouth. His head was thrown back in ecstacy as Kagura finally looked up. He looked down and smirked at her before pulling his pants back on. He left her to seek out his hunt. His release was only partial relief from his bloodlust. He disappeared into the forest, leaving the wind youkai behind.

Kagura was truly distraught. When he finally came, she did not swallow and his seed burned her throat, practically gagging her. It tasted horrible and she could vouch from past experiences. As soon as Naraku had disappeared, she knew that she was free to go, so she fled to the nearest bush and retched.

Hot tears flowed down her face. Only when she was alone, she cried. Out in the world and in front of Naraku, she put up a strong mask, seeming very aloof.

She still had a message to deliver and gathered her wits, wiping her tears away, and straightening her attire.

'Just a little longer. I can only have faith in the Inu-tachi group,' she thought, her ruby eyes looking off into the night.

She let the wind caress her cheek as she closed her eyes. She sighed with a sad longing. 'I am the Wind Sorceress. I WILL be free.' 


	37. Chapter 37

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha wandered into Kagome's room and did not find her.

He noticed her balcony door open and the undeniable scent of Kagome and Kikyo.

'Kikyo is here?' he wondered.

There lay Kagome passed out on the balcony with her two swords in hand. He noticed ashes on the floor of the balcony and froze. It smelled of Kikyo.

'Did Kagome kill Kikyo?'

"Sesshoumaru get in here," he shouted and picked Kagome up, noting how she still gripped her katanas.

He laid her on her bed, as Sesshoumaru entered.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru stood by Kagome's bedside, trying to assess the situation.

"Kikyo. She was here. I think Kagome put her to rest. It was inevitable," Inu Yasha said, very sadly.

"Why mourn over the undead bitch? She was already dead years ago and it was obvious that the soul she carried was stolen from Kagome, since we are aware she was never a reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo," Sesshoumaru stated, kneeling down to tuck a stray hair of Kagome's behind her ear.

"Call it a bad habit. I know I shouldn't mourn. I had thought that Kikyo would just go peacefully, but obviously she was determined to ruin Kagome first, and then kill her. I can't believe I was at one time in love with the bitch," Inu Yasha spat.

"One less enemy to deal with. Now we can focus on Naraku. Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru could hear Jaken scampering down the hall.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken inquired, bowing.

"Get some water and towels. This Sesshoumaru will attend to his mate- to- be," he replied, sitting by Kagome and positioning her so her head lay upon his lap.

He stroked her hair, and noticed a faint blue glow from her.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said.

"Nani? What do you see," Inu Yasha asked, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Kagome's soul is now complete. It is healing and needs a little time. It could be days considering she has been missing a partial piece of her soul for a few years. We must watch her close as the piece of her soul that resided in Kikyo could have become slightly tainted. In fact, I am definitely sure it was tainted, so we must watch to make sure she comes out okay. She is fighting so that piece will not taint the rest of herself. Inu Yasha, have the houshi come in here and set up incense and to start praying. Anything to that will keep her soul at ease will make her healing process faster. She may be a demon, but missing a part of your soul can be dangerous no matter being ningen or youkai.. We are lucky she has been strong this long," Sesshoumaru explained.

"I'll be back. I hope this works," Inu Yasha said and then ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru stroked Kagome's hair.

'What to do with you, my beloved Kagome? You are taking this Sesshoumaru for one adventure to another.'

He sighed. It did not matter if he showed feelings anymore, especially in her presence. He was tired of it. Just for her, he was letting his emotions run rampant. It was new to him and quite frightening. In fact, he had never felt this way since it he had been a child.

FLASHBACK

"Okaa-san! Jaken says there are men outside looking for Otou-san," a young Sesshoumaru said.

"I am aware, dear," his mother said, her face stoic, but Sesshoumaru could see that her eyes were filled with worry.

"Jaken!" his mother said, calling down the hallway.

"Yes, milady?" Jaken hurriedly down the hall.

"Take Sesshoumaru and hurry him to the treasury. The castle is under attack and Lord Inu Taisho is not here. I must help keep the castle intact," she said, her amber eyes observing the commotion outside.

"My son, go with Jaken. I must go to battle," she kneeled down and hugged her son. "Be strong and know that I love you."

"Demo, milady! We have soldiers to protect the citadel. You must go with Master Sesshoumaru," Jaken insisted frantically.

"No, this Sakura must do her duty in her lord's stead. He is fighting the demons from the continent, so I must fight at the home front," she stated, quite determined while putting her silver hair into a high ponytail.

"Okaa-san! Do not make me hide. Let me fight," young Sesshoumaru insisted, tears flowing freely from his big expressive amber eyes.

"No, my son. You are but a pup. You must be protected. You are the last hope of the Inu no Taishou line if one or both of us should die. Go," she said and pushed him to Jaken.

Young Sesshoumaru did not know until days later that the last images of his mother strapping on battle armor was her last actions. The soldiers said that she fought valiantly, using the poison whip that Sesshoumaru himself had inherited and the twin miko katanas that a miko blessed as a gift to her years before.

It was his father who had opened the door of the treasury room to find Sesshoumaru cowering in the corner, frightened and unknowing of the events that had happened.

"My son, your mother did not survive the battle. I came too late. Sumimasen," his father said, his face in anguish.

He had never seen his father cry. He was always told it was weak to show emotion, especially for any taiyoukai. He decided that day after seeing his father that way that he would never show such weakness.

END FLASHBACK

Inu Yasha and Miroku rushed in and set up incense around Kagome's bed. Miroku calmly sat on the floor and began praying.

Inu Yasha sat on the other side of Kagome, and held her hand.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru started, "I now have someone to protect. Remember when we had to face Takemaru and Sou'unga? I kept remembering the day you were born that father asked 'do you have something to protect?' I did not have anyone to protect. I was bitter for years that father left mother to fend for herself and she had died. I only lived to make myself perfect in father's eyes as that was the only person I had left. When he died, my heart had died and I was angry that he had taken the ningen hime Izayoi and died saving her. I had thought his act was pathetic, yet took you and your mother in for a time as I had assumed father would have wanted. For years I hated for a reason that I now laugh at. Until I met the ningen Rin and then Kagome, I did not care for anything. Now I am filled with so many emotions. It is frightening. Is this normal?"

"Hai, my brother," Inu Yasha looked Sesshoumaru in the eye and smiled. "I was also angry for stupid reasons. I was livid when Kikyo had shot me with the arrow. Once it had hit me, I fell into a deep dreamless slumber. When I awoke, it was Kagome's blue- grey eyes that I saw. I can't believe I called her Kikyo. At first the resemblance was uncanny, but after a second look, they were not the same. It actually took three years with Kagome's maturing body to see the major difference between her and my former love. I was such a baka to her at times, actually more than I would fuckin' like to admit. I often made her cry. But she stuck by my side and I began to love her with such fierceness. I had not cried since my okaa-san had died, but when Kagome almost died after the poisoning with Mukotsu and the shrine fire done by Renkotsu, everything came out. It no longer matters if I kept the angry façade up. Only her. That is was the final thing that made me love Kagome with all my heart."

"I am glad we are talking like this, my brother," Sesshoumaru's eyes softened.

"Hai, so do I," Inu Yasha patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and then turned to gaze upon Kagome's slumbering form. 


	38. Chapter 38

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kagome heard laughing, a woman's rich haughty laugh and opened her eyes, only to find herself in darkness.

'Am I dreaming again?'

"Who are you?" Kagome said, unable to locate the person.

The voice did sound familiar, but she was not patient enough to play guessing games with whomever was invading her dreams.

'I'm suppose to be dreaming of two hunky silver- haired inu brothers. What kind of demented dream is this?'

"I would have thought you knew, or do you need a visual presentation?" the voice taunted, and immediately appeared Kikyo, her appearance as pristine as before Kagome had lopped off her head.

The blackness faded away to reveal an open meadow full of blooming flowers. Kagome had tried smelling them, but it was a dream and she was unable to succeed in catching any floral scent. Kikyo chuckled at Kagome and Kagome growled, then paused.

'Inu Yasha use to growl at me like that when I would laugh at him for the way he stuck his nose in the air to take a whiff of the flowers,' she remembered.

She imagined that is what Kikyo had caught her doing and that is why she was laughing. She narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, "Speak."

"So you had the courage to behead me and finally got back the rest of your soul," Kikyo said, almost sounding full of mirth that it perturbed Kagome.

'Has she gone crackers?'

"Hai," Kagome replied. "If you are dead, why are you in my dream?"

"Remember? I tainted your soul. I heard your vow to kill Naraku. As much as I admire your ambition, I am determined to hold onto your soul as long as I can despite it residing in your body. I have unfinished business," Kikyo circled around Kagome.

Kikyo seemed so fluid, almost childish in her mannerisms toward Kagome that it was going from preturbing to infuriating.

'Is she trying to tick me off? If so, I won't hesitate to cut her head off in my dream too!'

"No, you will not stay around. You must accept your fate, Kikyo," Kagome said firmly. "Yes, at one time you were a powerful priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama. You were also a woman who loved a man but Kikyo, your trust for Inu Yasha had failed and vice versa. When you were revived, Inu Yasha swore to avenge your death. It did not include a vow to go to Hell with you. Why do you clamour to live, just to take someone to Hell? It is sad to see you dillude yourself that his soul is yours and that you have any right to keep walking around with a piece of my soul. He has a right to live and love and I have a right to have all of my soul together. I can't apologize about the affection he and I have for one another. I would not ask for him to rearrange his life for me. I love him. I love him as the silly, uncouth, messy hanyou that you had loved before. Please, rest in peace."

Kagome watched as Kikyo mulled Kagome's words around in her head. She had just about smiled at her comment about Inu Yasha. She had his description down very well.

"You know, girl, I can see why Inu Yasha fell in love with you. You are a woman, yet still have an innocense that attracts many. You have changed him. I told him once before that he had a softer look in his eyes and I knew it was because of you. I wanted to deny it, but it was so obvious that my heart fell to jealousy. I was the walking dead, relying on my past relationship with Inu Yasha to try to hold him close to my heart. But I knew it, he would let me go and seek you out. I was angry. On top of my intent to kill Naraku, I had let my heart burn to hate you," Kikyo admitted. "I am unable to purify the shards myself despite the powers I have retained in this clay body."

"I know. But you have passed away once more, Kikyo. Let me finish the journey I was destined to do and let your soul go free. Maybe it is hanging in limbo, and waiting for you to let go of your attachment to the flesh," Kagome said, hugging Kikyo. "Let go and maybe one day you will be reincarnated and not suffer what you had so many years ago."

Kikyo looked up and Kagome gasped. For the first time, Kikyo's brown eyes were filled with emotion and it was easy to see that Kikyo finally realized everything. Kagome had never seen her like this and almost pitied her, but her respect for Kikyo's former life in the flesh as a loyal miko held her back from being so obvious. She bit her lip and let Kikyo open up to her.

"This is familiar. Ah, yes, the times when I had talked with Saint Hokushin and Kanuske. I had told them to find peace, yet stood there and let them go. Despite it being a set up by Naraku, I did listen, but with not much effort and left them with a hardened heart. I now realize I was a hypocrite," Kikyo spoke, her voice no longer cold or haughty. "Please, tell my sister Kaede that I love her and tell Inu Yasha that I am sorry for the confusion I set within his heart. Please tell him that I will always love him. I wish you luck in the upcoming battle. I have no doubt that you will succeed. I will go in peace now."

Kikyo stepped up to Kagome and hugged her, and then kissed her on her cheek. She pulled away and smiled sadly as she faded into a light and floated away.

"Good bye Kikyo," Kagome smiled as the meadow also slowly faded away and she was left to the darkness once more.

END DREAM SEQUENCE 


	39. Chapter 39

Kagome groaned, rolling to her side and heard Inu Yasha say," Look! She's finally awake!"

'I feel like shit! I almost wonder if I was in the place between here and the afterlife. Then again, missing a piece of your soul and getting it back after so long is a real punch in the gut.'

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked, her eyes finally fluttering open.

Miroku was sitting on a mat on the floor while Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were sitting over her on the bed. Each looked very restrained, whether to come and joyously hugged the snot out of her or to sit back and act, well, like Sesshoumaru would usually act. They sat there instead with their mouths hanging open.

'Well, not the reaction I expected.'

"You were unconscious for seven days," Sesshoumaru replied, then took her hand in his and kissed it.

Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked haggard.

"Don't tell me you both haven't slept a wink the whole time?" Kagome dreaded.

She had known that look before as Inu Yasha had always waited up when she was sick or even cursed.

'Even youkai can get bleary eyed,' she almost laughed.

"Yes, my dear Kagome-sama. They were up. I tried reasoning with them, but it is like trying to talk to a couple of rocks," Miroku said with a laugh.

"Shaddup bouzou," Inu Yasha growled and hit him upside the head.

Miroku scowled, rubbing his head.

"Come on, lighten up. He was just joking," Kagome giggled.

She kissed both of the inu brothers on the lips, sniffed them, scowled and then said,"You two need a bath. Now that I am okay, go freshen up. I am sure there is paperwork to get done, Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed. I do not relish even to imagine how much there is," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ah hell, I'll help. I need to do something around here," Inu Yasha offered.

"Hai, you may," Sesshoumaru nodded.

A red and green streak came flying at Kagome. It was Shippou.

"Okaa-san! You're awake!" he hugged Kagome.

"Aw Shippou, I missed you too," Kagome laughed and started petting Shippou's tail.

"Are you all better now?" Shippou asked.

"Hai, all better," she tickled Shippou lightly.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, before you go, I have a message from Kikyo," Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist before he could leave.

"A message from Kikyo?" Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide.

"She told me to tell you that she was sorry for what she had done," Kagome said. "She is finally resting in peace."

Inu Yasha let a sigh out and smiled, "Good. I had a feeling it was going to be you to make her realize everything."

"How so?" Kagome inquired.

"Let me answer this for you Inu Yasha, as I have witnessed this. Kagome, you have the ability to look into another's heart and see the good in everyone. Kikyo would not listen to Inu Yasha because she was desperate to keep something that she thought belonged to her. In a way, she was like a walking solid poltergeist. As much as she did some good, her true intentions always kept her going to haunt Inu Yasha for the wrong reasons. She was a smart woman when she was alive and she should have accepted that Inu Yasha only owed her revenge on Naraku for killing her and not obligated to accompany her to hell. I find it ironic to know that almost everyone you know in this era has either tried to kidnap or kill you, yet you taught friendship and love to each person, including myself," Sesshoumaru explained, stroking her hair.

Kagome hugged him.

"I am tired. My unconscious state was not restful," Kagome yawned. "Promise me that you will bathe and take care of your duties."

"Of course. Sleep for now," Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, and then rose to leave.

Inu Yasha and Miroku put out the incense and then left the room. Inu Yasha followed Sesshoumaru to the bath house and Miroku left to seek out Sango. Within Kagome's chammbers, Shippou snuggled close to Kagome and fell asleep with her.

Inu Yasha felt as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders as he sank into the hotspring within the bath house. He no longer had to worry about Kikyo. Knowing that Kikyo when she was alive could put a spell so strong to make him do her will scared him. Between the time of realizing this and her time of death, he had been dreading to see her. He admitted he had become a bit paranoid about seeing Kikyo. Being dragged to Hell was not a pretty picture in his mind and considering what he saw when Sou'unga had been returned to where it belonged, he definitely did not want to be there.

Throughout the time that he had come to know Kagome, she had become like his own personal savior. He knew he was loud and obnoxious at times, even childish too. He saved Kagome from physical harm, but had never offered much support to save her from emotional harm. She instead forgave him for his uncouthness and it had slowly patched the anger and hurt from his life, as if from the sidelines she understood on some level his life had been. Now that he was reunited with his brother and they both were courting her, he could try to mend everything he had torn down. He knew that Kagome had probably shugged off his behavior, but now since she had done the ultimate favour of putting Kikyo to a peaceful rest, he owed her more than anything. He could not guarantee that he would be unruly with his tongue, but he now vowed that henceforth he would try to make more of an effort to make sure Kagome cried less because of him. It was the least he could do until he could figure out how to do more for her.

"You are thinking of Kagome?" Sesshoumaru interrupted his thoughts within the bath house.

Inu Yasha was unable to see his brother through the thick steam, but replied, "Hai, aniki. She had put Kikyo to rest for me and I now owe Kagome so much. I don't deserve her love."

"Nonsense. Be happy and just make sure that you make her happy. If you make her cry, then I will beat some sense into you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh, bastard. You really know how to be heartfelt. Don't worry, I hope there is never another time I make her cry or else I will beat some sense into myself," Inu Yasha laughed and then dunked his head under the water once more to rinse before getting out of the bath house. 


	40. Chapter 40

Sango had taken Kirara out of the palace to stretch the neko's muscles. She had a worried expression fixed upon her face. She was worried about the miko who had become like a sister to her, Kagome. She had heard from Miroku that Kagome was unconscious and would be good as new as soon as her soul had healed. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had refused any visitors except Shippou, so naturally, Sango had felt a bit distraught.

'Damn inus telling me I can't see Kagome!' she fumed to herself.

Since Kagomes disappearance, Sango had felt alone. Sure, she had Miroku, but she had no female companion. She felt a bit overwhelmed when seeing Kagome once more and then finding out she was a youkai, no less the hime of the Eastern lands. Her sister's seclusion was making Sango feel left out.

'I guess I will not get to see much of her once she is officially mated to both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. They have effectively cut off most ties to her sister and possibly not deliberate. Must be their instincts.'

Miroku had tried to make her feel better and assured her that Kagome was okay for the most part. He had prayed for a bit every day by Sesshoumaru's request. He even had placed sutras to keep any unwelcome presences from trying to harm the two inu brothers and Kagome as they waited out her recovery.

Of course, Miroku's way of trying to make Sango feel better was to grope her, but after a couple times with her haraikotsu crashing down on his noggin, he decided it was not smart to grope her. She was angry for not being allowed to see Kagome and obviously taking out her aggression on his poor head.

Sango adjust her katana in her sash and hopped on Kirara.

"Come on Kirara. Let's get your muscles stretched," Sango lightly held the neko youkai by the scruff of the neck.

Kirara mewed and took to the sky.

'Today is a perfect day. Blue sky, puffy white clouds, a cheerful sun, and a cyclone. Wait... a cyclone?'

The cyclone was approaching her location swiftly. She had almost thought it was Kouga, but he was within the palace last time she checked.

"Kirara, hurry and land away from the cyclone," Sango said.

Kirara roared and obeyed her. Soon they were facing another cyclone, but it had disappeared only feet from here Kirara had landed. Sango was almost sure she would have been hit, but thanked Buddha for her luck.

"Oi, taijiya," a voice called from the woods.

Sango tried scanning the treeline to pick out any figure, but was not successful.

"Who are you? Come out and fight you coward," Sango growled, readying her haraikotsu.

"I am not here to fight. I am simply the messenger this time around," the voice said, then slowly Kagura walked out from the shade of the trees.

"Kagura!" Sango shouted angrily. "How dare you approach me!"

"Stop taijiya. I am simply delivering a message from Naraku. I do not wish to fight you," Kagura tried assuring her.

"Hurry up and speak, bitch," Sango demanded, gripping her weapon.

"Naraku has decided that the land near Edo will be the final battle," Kagura simply stated and waited for Sango to respond.

"That's all? No snide remarks?" Sango asked, a bit confused.

"As I said, I do not wish to fight you. Until Naraku is dead, I am not free. He holds my heart in his hand with the clear threat that if I disobey him, he will kill me. Even if you wish not to believe it, please try to believe that I really did wish we had met on friendlier terms. I was never a youkai to kill humans or use trickery, however, I have no choice," Kagura sighed, looking weary.

Sango had admired Kagura for her confidence and ability to control herself, her emotions much like that of Lord Sesshoumaru. When Kagura had told her that her heart was in Naraku's clutches, her hatred for the wind sorceress whittled away.

'Just like Kohaku, she has no choice. She can try to rebel, but he has the ultimate power to end her life with just a squeeze of his hand.'

"Kagura, I will speak with Kagome and the rest about your situation. Perhaps if we can free you, then you can have that chance," Sango replied.

"I will not get my hopes up. But your offer is much appreciated," Kagura smiled slightly. "Although Naraku will make me fight, I assure you that my heart will not be in it and my attacks will not be as potent. This is as close to a truce as I can give you and your friends. I can also warn you that Naraku wants Kagome for himself. Some kind of morbid obsession he had."

"That is good enough for me," Sango replied and shuddered at the thought that Naraku would want Kagome. "I'll keep that in mind and mention it."

"Til next time," Kagura said, plucking a feather from her air and tossing it up.

Sango hopped on Kirara and left to return to the palace.

'I have to tell them this information. Maybe later I will tell them my feelings about them whisking Kagome away. I want to see my sister, but there are more important things at hand.'

"Come on Kirara, let's go. Gomen that we can't get you stretched out more, but there are really important things going on," Sango patted Kirara's mane.

Kirara felt her mistress's turmoil and mewed to assure Sango that she was okay with everything. She too had become attached to Kagome and to see Sango sad also made her feel the same. She carried Sango back to the palace to deliver their new message and transformed back to her miniature form once Sango dismounted.

She hopped on Sango's shoulder as they made their way to the study. 


	41. Chapter 41

"So we need to depart soon to return to Kaede's village, huh?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Hai. Kagura announced Naraku's choice in where the battle will take place. Also, we should try to spare Kagura," Sango said. "She mentioned that Naraku has some fascination with Kagome."

"Spare the bitch? Hell no!" Inu Yasha roared. "She's been trying to kill us for ages."

"Listen Inu Yasha! Kagura has been an unwilling pawn in Naraku's schemes. Naraku holds control over her heart and as long as he has it, he can squash it without a second thought. She has told me that she will not fight to her full potential at the final battle, but that is as good as she can do in her situation. I would have had no qualms before about killing Kagura, but knowing she is a slave to that bastard, I feel bad for her," Sango replied sadly. "She is being forced to and she is aware of it, unlike Kohaku. That is even worse."

"Then we shall spare Kagura and her sister Kanna," Kagome piped up. "I always knew Kagura seemed a bit disguntled toward Naraku. I don't blame her."

"Then it is settled. We depart in two days and await Naraku to show up," Sesshoumaru said, signing one last document on his desk.

A feeling of nervousness was thick in the air, almost in a choking manner. It was making Sesshoumaru very unsettled. Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru's discomfort and wrapped her arms around the stoic lord.

"Guys, we will do fine. We have succeeded many times against Naraku. He has barely escaped the last time he dared to show his real self instead of those pathetic puppets," Kagome said, trying to reassure everyone. "I swear Sango, you will get Kohaku back in one piece. And you, Miroku, your wind tunnel will disappear. Inu Yasha and Koga, your vow to take revenge will be fulfilled. Sesshoumaru, koi, your lands will be safe from the vile Naraku and the Shikon no Tama will be safe with me. There will be no more nightmares. Only happiness."

The anxiety dissipated as everyone's eyes softened. Inu Yasha approached Kagome, cupping her cheek.

"Damn Kagome, you are the one that is strong. You keep us all together," Inu Yasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Miroku looked at Sango and wiggled his eyebrow with suggestion to follow the same. Instead of usually slapping him, she went over and hugged Kagome, leaving Miroku's mouth to fall open. Inu Yasha snickered as Kagome laughed at his predicament. Sango felt bad and kissed Miroku on his cheek and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Might as well get prepared to pack and you know, I am famished. Being in a coma for a few days can make a girl hungry," she laughed.

Everyone chuckled, and left Kagome's room to go about their ways to mentally prepare themselves for battle. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha stayed with Kagome.

"You are truly a tenshi," Sesshoumaru said, nuzzling Kagome.

"Awe, don't flatter me," Kagome teased.

Sesshoumaru grinned mischievously and looked at Inu Yasha, "We have not played with our little tenshi lately."

Inu Yasha grinned, taking on the same look as Kagome.

"Uh, guys?" Kagome asked, confused and stepping back.

The inu brothers pounced on her, tickling her.

"Haha, stop... no...that tickles, hahaha... no fair, hahaha," Kagome struggled under their tickling fingers, tears coming to her eyes from laughing so hard.

Their tickles soon became caresses, as Kagome's laughs became moans. Sesshoumaru kissed her passionately, pinching her nipples slightly. Kagome's breath hitched. Inu Yasha had been previously tickling her feet and caught the full brunt of the scent of her arousal and groaned, gently running his hands up her legs.

"Relax Kagome, we just want to play around. We don't have to go all the way today," Inu Yasha said huskily, his eyes heavy with passion, glowing more golden.

Kagome was already relaxing under their ministrations and her encouraging mewls and moans almost made both lose control. As Sesshoumaru paid homage to her breasts, Inu Yasha had pushed Kagome's kimono up past her hips and had been stroking the folds and nub of her hidden jewel. He tentatively leaned in and licked.

'Oh Kami, she tastes even better than she smells,' he hardened painfully at the thought.

Kagome bucked against his tongue. She was loosing all concentration as her body was being licked and caressed. A pressure, was building in the pits of her stomach and it was purely maddening. As Sesshoumaru switched between her breasts, sucking, pinching, caressing, and licking them, he watched her eyes darken, losing the gray and almost becoming a dark sapphire. He had experienced many demonesses and had let Inu Yasha have his way just so he could watch Kagome's face fill with the emotions that he and Inu Yasha were instilling in her. She went between a relax expression with her mouth and her cheeks flush pink to her eyes open half lidded and gritting her teeth. Her expressions fascinated him. It was one of the qualities that drew her to him.

Kagome could not take it anymore, the pressure too great and Inu Yasha had his tongue in her center and had inserted his fingers one at a time until he had three pumping in and out of her. She cried out as the walls of her vagina clamped down on Inu Yasha's fingers and finally her body pulled her over into an explosive release.

'Ok Kami, that was insane!' Kagome panted out then met Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"How did you like that?" he smiled.

Kagome blushed as Inu Yasha slide up on her other side, licking his fingers.

"Undescribably amazing!" she panted out.

"Well, little brother, for your first time at foreplay, you have done well," Sesshoumaru mused, stroking Kagome's obsidian locks.

Inu Yasha blushed and said, "Keh! I'm a natural!"

"Hentai!" Kagome teased, her blush still remaining, but now darkened.

"Only with you," he teased back, then kissed her gently.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at their antics, then nuzzled Kagome and said, "This might be the last time we get to play until after we defeat Naraku, so enjoy it." 


	42. Chapter 42

The journey to Edo had been uneventful. All the shards that had shattered a couple years ago, already in the possession of either Naraku or Kagome. Kouga had already relinquished his shards to Kagome without a fight. Kouga had always been fast without the shards, so he was not in the least worried. Naraku had a larger portion of the jewel, in fact three quarters of the jewel.

As they had traveled, Kagome noticed that no lesser youkai bothered to approach them. Kagome and Inu Yasha mused that it was because of Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Sugoi! If only we had you in our group years ago Sesshoumaru. Every youkai would be pissing their pants," Inu Yasha joked.

"Indeed. At least they know a superior demon, unlike the hanyou brother I have," Sesshoumaru egged Inu Yasha on.

"Superior my ass Lord Fluffy. I've almost whipped you several times. Your pansy sword just keeps saving your ass," Inu Yasha stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You're real lucky Kagome could replace the arm I cut off."

"Grow up, Inu- baka! Or should I have you put that tongue to use on Kagome," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inu Yasha's and Kagome's faces turned bright red as Miroku grinned lecherously.

"So, that is what you have been doing instead of shouting vulgarities my friend," Miroku replied, his lecherous grin widening.

"Can it houshi!" Sango and Inu Yasha said in unison at the same time, but it was Sango who punched Miroku hard in the shoulder.

"But my dearest Sango," Miroku pouted.

"I said can it!" Sango warned, her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru could not figure out how this ragtag group lasted this long.

'A virgin miko, a taijiya with a temper, a lecherous monk, and an immature hanyou,' he laughed to himself, his stoic visage unwavering.

But then again, his own company before had been just as ragtag. He technically could have called the combined group his pack, but he was not interested in that. He just wanted Naraku dead. Sesshoumaru was not sure if everyone would survive the battle. Rin and Shippou were in his palace under Jaken's care. He refused to bring Jaken to battle despite the toad youkai's incessant squawkings. Jaken was simply getting too old to do battle. He did not look ancient like Myouga, Totosai, or Sen, but Jaken had been in his father's service for quite some time before Inu Taisho's death. The last battle he had been in was against the panther tribe while Inu Yasha was stuck to the Goshinkbu. Jaken had stood by him and even then the toad youkai was a tad too old to be battling along side him.

Once they reached the area near Edo, technically called Musashi, they set up camp. Sesshoumaru refused to sleep in the village and Kagome did not want to leave his side, so they caved into his wishes. Inu Yasha did not care, having grown up in the area and he did not care if he slept in a hut, cave, tree, or palace. Of course, Sesshoumaru could not help goad Inu Yasha into another amusing argument about his shortcomings. It took Kagome to settle Inu Yasha down as Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Miroku had sat down to pray and meditate, as Sango rested. Kouga had brought Ayame, Ginta, Hakkuku, and the rest of the surviving members of his tribe, however after a huge fight with Inu Yasha, he moved his part of the camp a little bit away by Sesshoumaru's demand. Kagome had been furious about Inu Yasha's behavior and sat him several times until a deep hole enough to bury the dead was made. Kagome had caught Sesshoumaru's amusement and warned him that she would not hesitate to throw beads and make him sit as well. Of course, when she had said it to Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, after just dusting himself off, plummeted to the ground once more. She apologized and Inu Yasha kept cussing at her until she gave up and flat out kissed him. Of course, Miroku tried his luck with Sango and found himself laying unconscious over the back of a log he was previously sitting on and an angry Sango clutching her weapon while glaring daggers at the poor monk.

Three days after they had set up came, various members of tribes that had pledged an alliance long ago with Sesshoumaru's clan had shown up and made their camp, even random youkai. It made Kagome happy to know that her small group was not the only ones willing to fight against Naraku. They all knew that if Naraku had his way, that they were either be dead, tortured until death, or dictated under his sadistic rule. Even an army of humans from the South had learned of the battle and joined forces, as the majority were also youkai exterminators. It was not just a battle of the Inu-tachi group anymore, but of all youkai and humans that would not tolerate such a vile being to exist and play with their lives any longer.

Sesshoumaru was even astonished at the rate that their group was increasing, however, he knew that it meant the death toll would be greater. Naraku's disgusting control over hundred of lowly youkai could be called forth in torrents. Sesshoumaru did not look forward to smelling the revolting smell that death left behind in humans. It was bad enough that their usual scents consisted of salt, urine, and dirt. Some smelled better than others, but he was center it was the fact their bloodline had been dilluted down from youkai through the generations. Humans did not have an entirely unpleasant smell, as it was tolerable. However, the hygiene was terrible and made him want to dunk each one in a river with some scented soaps.

Kagome had sought out Kaede and told her to keep the villagers away so they would not be harmed. As she came back from informing Kaede about the upcoming battle, she heard, "Soon hime, you will be mine."

She stopped and growled.

'Naraku!'

His scent was not around, so after she was positive that it was clear, she continued back to camp to wait for the battle to begin. 


	43. Chapter 43

Tension in the camp was high on the morning of the day Naraku intended on showing up. Everyone intending to fight was gathered and awaiting the word of either Lady Kagome or Lord Sesshoumaru as clearly they were the only youkai of high bearing that could lead such a force. Lord Sesshoumaru stood straight, facing the hord of fighters, the wind gently running over his pristine silk attire. His visage set in his infamous stoic mask, his eye full of determination that only Kagome and Inu Yasha recognized. He steeled himself to accept whatever outcome the battle would bring. He had feared that Kagome's own words would come true.

'You have to understand. I'm not of this time era. I'd happily say yes, but we've still to face Naraku. Once the jewel is complete, a selfless wish must be made of it so the jewel's curse will disappear. After such a wish is made, I have no idea what will happen. If I'm forced back to my time, I have no idea if I'd ever see the both of you again. I hope to, however, I've never sensed a demon in my time. I'm afraid of losing you,' Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tap into his ability to foresee the future, an ability passed from his mother. But because of her death long ago, he had never bothered to find someone to train him and refused to call upon it to aid him. He refused because the battle was soon and it drained him greatly. In a way, he knew his mother was aware of her death when she chose to defend the palace, and in that, it gave him reason to regard the ability to foresee the future as a curse.

He stole a glance at Kagome, who stood by his side. Inu Yasha was on her other side. She wore a taijya outfit similar to Sango, but on Sesshoumaru's insistence and possessiveness to keep lustful gazes from her divine form, she had a loose fighting robe that had both her house colours and his. He was proud of her. She had come a long way. Only two days before, marked the fourth year she had been in the feudal era. She had grown up so much and yet still retained her naivete throughout her hardships. Sesshoumaru wondered if she would retain that innocent quality all her life and hoped that she would always be that way.

As Sesshoumaru was in deep thought, the smell of ashes, death and miasma hung in the air, almost making his lips curl in disgust.

'Naraku! He is here!'

"Prepare yourselves," Kagome called out, her voice firm and commanding.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval of her taking the reigns of guiding the awaiting fighters.

'A natural born leader,' he almost smiled.

The day had been a beautiful one. Not hot or cold or too cloudy or too sunny. It was just right for a day about to get bloody. As the scent of Naraku grew closer, Sesshoumaru tensed, readying himself and noticing his brother doing that same. The sky began to darken, obvious that Naraku intended on using his miasma to protect his leagues of youkai.

Kagome felt the jyaki of lower class demons swell above in the darkened clouds. She felt nervous and berated herself that she had fought against Naraku countless times and now with her training she stood more than a fair chance. She felt uncomfortable in her clothes. Sango had given her a set of taijiya clothes and admitted to Kagome the night before that she was Sango's sisters by heart. She shifted her clothes a bit and tensed, preparing her mind for the battle to break loose like a hurricane. She could smell the anticipation, the fear, the hope, and the anger wafting throughout the legions that had joined. Before dawn, the Lord of the South sent his entire force to aid them. It made her smile to know that so many supported the cause and had come to stand against the foul hanyou.

'Many will die, but they will not die in vain.'

She gripped her twin katanas, leaving her heirloom sword sheathed. She had trained long with the katanas and favoured them.

'Besides, they are lower class youkai. I'll save the big dog, no pun intended, for last,' she laughed dryly to herself.

Inu Yasha withdrew Tetsuseiga, transforming it. He was anxious to battle, so much that he bit his tongue, letting the blood pool in his mouth before swallowing. He found that in doing so, it fueled his will to fight. He adjusted his armor with his free hand, almost cursing out loud at Sesshoumaru for insisting that he wear it.

'It's my fucking birthright,' he half imitated his brother, although Sesshoumaru had not cussed at him.

The armor was similar to Sesshoumaru's and had spiked shoulder guards on both sides. He also wore a pelt that Sesshoumaru had bestowed upon him before dawn.

FLASHBACK

Inu Yasha woke up, prodded hard in the shoulder by Sesshoumaru.

"What the fuck do you want, bastard?" he asked grouchily, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Must you be so uncouth, Inu Yasha? Come with me. It is important," Sesshoumaru beckoned, and headed out of the tent that both brothers and Kagome had shared.

Inu Yasha grudgingl complied, hissing out a few cusswords and found Jaken handing Sesshoumaru a double tailed pelt. Inu Yasha froze.

'It looks like Sesshoumaru's and smells kind of like him and me.'

"This, Inu Yasha, is father's Mokomoko-sama. Father was one of few inu youkai to be born with two tails, showing that he had power. Despite you being hanyou, you are my brother and the only thing you have is the Tetsuseiga. Please accept this and wear it. Perhaps it will help your youkai blood to become more agreeable. It still has father's power," Sesshoumaru offered it to him

Inu Yasha was at a loss for words. He had never been given much. Kagome and his father were the only people in his life that had given him something, out of the two, he had never seen his father in physical form. Now, his recently reunited half brother was actually giving him something that was possibly treasured by the demon lord.

'My father's tails.'

He slowly reached out, his hands so shaky that he gave up and ended up crushing his brother into a hug, the tears in his eyes threatening to slip, but he would not let them.

"Arigatou," Inu Yasha choked out and removed himself from his brother.

"Turn around, brother," Sesshoumaru requested.

Inu Yasha turned around and felt the gentle weight of his father's pelt placed on him. He heard Jaken gasp. It was a true honour to receive the pelt in public as already several of the Western army troops had been gathered, mostly generals and other high ranking officers.

The soldiers hooted and hollered their approval.

It was then that Kagome shot her head out and growled, "Dammit, it's early! Keep it down!"

It was then that both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru laughed out loud. The troops around were surprised. Sesshoumaru NEVER laughed.

"Get your lazy ass up, your Wenchiness," Inu Yasha called out. "We gotta go kick Naraku's butt! No time for your damn beauty sleep."

They could hear her growl within, "Yeah, yeah, shut your pipe hole."

END FLASHBACK

Inu Yasha finally noticed Naraku descending with his barrier and miasma wrapped around.

"Kukuku, so, you all have come to die. This shall be a most satisfying victory," Naraku's deep taunting voice washed over the allies.

"Hurry up you fucker and let's get this over with!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Eager to die, are we, Inu Yasha?" Naraku laughed.

"No dumbass, ready to send you to Hell!" Inu Yasha replied with a smirk. 


	44. Chapter 44

Quickly, the sky filled with Naraku's hord of youkai. They descended from the sky to meet the allied group.

"You will die today!" Kagome yelled, jumping up to take to the air, while unsheathing her twin katanas and charging them with her power.

That was the signal that the group had awaited and as they engaged, the deadly but beautiful form of Kagome was emblazoned on their minds to help solidify their determination in erradicating Naraku. All the youkai had known of her, the hime of the East who had disappeared for over a couple centuries. The sun mark on her forehead was a clear beacon of hope.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha followed Kagome's lead, more so to keep their mate- to- be protected in case she faltered, however, they both were aware of her extraordinary skills. Her thrusts and slashings were potent with her power, the katanas glowing pink and sometimes flaring into a white oblivion. Her jyaki hummed, swirling about her in a searing barrier that those who were not strong enough to meet her swords, first met her youkai barrier.

Miroku had started using his wind tunnel, but the samiyosho had quickly come to aid the youkai leaving him to simply fend off the oncoming hords with his holy staff. Sango was nearby on Kirara, haraikotsu readied in one hand to throw and her katana in her other hand. She had waited years for this. She would see Kohaku free from Naraku and her family avenged. She wanted Naraku dead for all of the horrid things he had done that she had seen. This was more than just her village and family. This was about everyone. Not one person could say they had been affected directly or indirectly by Naraku. His scheming ways had poisoned most of Japan and she, as a youkai exterminator had a duty to make sure his reign of terror would no longer last.

Many of the ningens from the army of the Southern Lands were already becoming victim to the onslaught of the evil hanyou's minions. Kouga was finding it difficult to fight well since he had already given Kagome his jewel shards. His speed was greatly compromised as well as his stamina. Ayame fought along side him, her power to manipulate the wind was a trait inherited by a great uncle who had been kaze youkai. He was proud to soon become her mate and hoped the battle would end soon. The youkai he slashed with his katana and claws were disgusting and more than easy to overcome, but it was the number of the youkai was outrageous.

'How many of these fuckers did he devour?'

Steadily, Kagome had fought her way through the hords with her inu mates- to- be, the sweat threatening to start seeping from her browline. She turned her gaze briefly to check on her friends and gasped.

"No!" she cried, watching the youkai overcome both Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

'There are simply too many for them!'

Despite them being ningen, she had always known them to have great combat skills, but still, they were ningen and had only a mere fraction of the stamina that youkai had. Miroku had tried fending for himself using his staff and it became too much for him. As for Sango, a large youkai had rammed into her and Kirara, sending her plummeting to the ground. The tears ran down her face.

Sesshoumaru smelled the salty tears coming from Kagome and fought closer towards her, trying to make it to her side.

"You must focus, Kagome. You must accept that despite losing your friends, that defeating Naraku is more important. Know that they died with honour and be happy that they died knowing they loved each other," Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Because last night they consumated that love. I am surprised you did not smell them," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome gutted another youkai, an centipede, and replied, "I was too busy with you and Inu Yasha last night, koiishi."

Sesshoumaru almost could have blushed if it were not for him slashed through several youkai with Toukijin.

She winked and then refocused on the battle, putting more into her steps and thrusts. Her actions blurring with her determination to end the battle soon and kill as many so that others would not have to die. She was successfully with each step getting closer to her goal. Sometimes she was on the ground fighting and other times, floating above the ground, an ability that almost shocked her out of her battle stance. But then again, Sango had told her that out of the inu youkai race, the kuro inus were great in their power and often did not know their true strength.

She was close enough to feel the blades from the dance of the dragon attack that Kagura flung at them. Of course, as Sango had said, she only half heartedly attacked, refusing to advance on them and attacking yet stepping back each time, bringing them closer to Naraku. Kagome looked Kagura in the eye and sent a blade of her youki towards Kagura, "Fuji no Tenshi!"

Kagura was singed, but took the hint and fell from her feather and onto the ground. She would heal, the blade had gone straight through her gut, but she was immobile until that time. She counted her blessings and prayed for Kagome to succeed.

There, straight ahead Naraku stood. His robes devoid of blood. It was almost unfair to see him untouched by the war, but Kagome knew that she would spill his blood.

She heard Inu Yasha shouting to her right, "Kazu no Kizu!"

The blast streaked toward Naraku and hit his barrier. Inu Yasha growled.

"Use the red Tetseiga, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I can't, idiot, Naraku's barrier is a bit stronger. Needs one more, " Inu Yasha willed the Tetsuseiga to turn into a monstrous blade with large faceted shards on diamond, then swung it, connecting with Naraku's barrier with the call, "Kongoushua!"

The diamond spears pierced through his barrier and nailed Naraku, but it was far from over.

"Kukuku, we have been through this before, Inu Yasha," Naraku said, seeming unaffected, though the spears stuck through his chest.

"Not the first time I've done that to your barrier, you sick dumbfuck," Inu Yasha smirked.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, to what pleasure is it that you have shown your presence?" Naraku smiled, his red eyes glinting with malice.

"You have something that belongs in the custody of my mate- to- be, Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands and Guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru stated, seeming bored. "If you refuse to give up the trinket, then you will be separated from it by force."

"Ah, but my lord, I cannot give up such a valuable item," Naraku took hold of the jewel which hung at his neck.

"You will give it to me, Naraku," Kagome said, very determined, her body immediately in front of him.

Inu Yasha pressed forward and Naraku struck him in the gut with a tentacle.

"My little miko- inu youkai, I have been waiting years for you to appear again so I would claim you. I have always wanted the Shikon no Tama and its beautiful guardian," Naraku smiled, as Kagome shuddered with disgust as his tentacle neared her.

"I would not even touch you with a stick," Kagome growled.

Naraku scowled, "Now, now, dearest Kagome. Is that a way to speak to your future mate?"

"Puh – lease! You're not getting a thing," she growled, her eyed flashing a dangerous silver from its normal grey blue colour.

Inu Yasha was holding his stomach, the blood gushing out. Kagome wanted to focus on healing Inu Yasha, but it would have played easily into Naraku's hands.

"Stay here," Kagome whispered just enough for the inu brothers to hear. "This ends now."

She stepped forward, getting closer to Naraku, but her body just wanted to run away. His scent was revolting.

"So, you have come to me, my lady?" Naraku said, floating dangerously closer to Kagome until he was within an arm length.

Kagome thrust her arm into Naraku's chest, cracking his ribs and growled as her eyes turned an eery silver, "In a way, yes, but not for your perverted pleasures."

She punched through his ribs and then latched onto his heart and tearing it from his chest as she snatched his part of the Shikon no Tama. She crushed the heart to a pulp, the blood dripping down her claws, and then she threw it to the ground.

"Ah, my lady, you wound me so," Narak pouted, then laughed. "But that heart is the wrong one.

"I will do more than wound you," Kagome said, her face devoid of emotion.

She knew that his heart was not in his body and her body glowed a bright white, the power violent around her, throwing her raven locks around like a dark angry fire. Kagome put her hand on Naraku's chest, making his youki call forth the host's heart he had plagued for long. Naraku hissed in pain and his eyes open. She had called forth Onigumo's heart from out of incarnation!

It was in that moment Kagome realized that all this time she had this power to use at her will and could have destroyed him in a second.

"Die Naraku!" Kagome shouted, releasing her powers into Naraku, purifying him to death.

Naraku screamed, "No, this was not suppose to happen! You were not suppose to be this strong. You and the jewel were to be mine!"

Naraku's body slowly turned to ashes under Kagome's steady hand. The miasma around was dissipating. Within moments, Naraku's body was simply ashes. 


	45. Chapter 45

'Naraku us finally dead,' Kagome's mind finally registered the thought after a few minutes of drowning in a stupor, her body floating back to the ground as if invisible angels were helping her down, making her seem all the more graceful. 

Sesshoumaru approached Kagome cautiously, hoping that Kagome was okay. He knew she had no cuts, as he did not smell her blood. How she managed it, he was perplexed as his own clothes were in tatters and he had gashes across his skin. Her body floated to the ground and he caught her in his arms before her feet touched the ground. Her raven hair covered half of her face, her eyes closed in what he could not decipher was sleep or deep thought.

"Kagome, koi, daijobu desu ka?" he asked, slowly pulling her to himself, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Hai, daijobu desu," she replied softly, then looked up into hias amber eyes.

He gathered her closer to his chest, showering her with kisses without regard that others watched his display of affection. She seemed so ethereal. He had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life. Everything she was before and everything she was now just made her more perfect in his eyes. She was such a oxymoron.

'Angelic demon,' he mused to himself, brushing her raven locks from her face.

"Please Sesshoumaru, go see if you can help raise Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. I will tend to Inu Yasha," she requested calmly, then pulled him down for a kiss.

He growled contenty and then complied, making his way back through the field of bodies. Youkai, hanyou, animals, and ningen were strewn about. Few had survived, in fact, fewer than he had estimated. The survivors were mostly youkai, but a few hanyou and ningens had made it through the battle and were going through to organize the burial of their comrades or directing a medic to help the severely injured. It was truly gruesome, something even the demon lord was shocked, but no one saw his reaction. His emotions finely schooled to not give away himself. He had already showed affection to his mate- to- be in front of others on the battlefield, but it was his right.

Kagome sought out Inu Yasha, occasionally tripping over a few dead bodies. She was not necessarily tired, but almost frantic.

'He can't die!' she panicked.

She had heard him cry out earlier and saw that Naraku had impaled him with a tentacle filled with miasma. When she found him, he was sitting up, leaning slightly forward on his sword. She knew that stance. He was half unconscious, but in his pride, he refused to lay down and show anyone his weakness. She smiled.

'My beautiful hanyou. So proud.'

"Inu Yasha, I am here," Kagome said softly with a smile, kneeling down in front of him, then reached out to cup his cheek.

Inu Yasha slowly looked up into Kagome's smiling face and his half blank eyes took on some life, softening while he smiled weakly.

"I must be the dumbass of the year to have let that bastard get a piece of me," he joked, his voice quite strained and half of his sentence he had missed a few syllables, but nevertheless, Kagome understood.

Kagome giggled, then noticed his stomach was still bleeding profusely.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, lean back, let me heal you," Kagome insisted. "We need to get that cleaned and bandaged. The miasma is sitting in your wound festering."

Inu Yasha let her lift him, almost surprised at her strength, but then realized that she was a full youkai. She carried him bridal style a few steps before taking to the air.

'She is stronger than I. I don't deserve such a beautiful creature,' he said, admiring her face as he looked up.

"You know, I'm suppose to be the one carrying you. Not the other way around," he teased.

"Shaddup!" she said, then realized he was only teasing, and then looked down. "You may be a male and my mate- to- be, but you are injured and I will take care of you."

Inu Yasha laughed, but was cut short, groaning in pain. The pain in his stomach was burning so badly he found himself loosing consciousness fast. Kagome frowned, then quickened her pace back to camp.

'He is paling. The blood will not stop and the miasma is making it rancid.'

Sesshoumaru had found all the people Kagome asked to be helped. In fact, it was not him, it was Tenseiga who pulsed frantically as his side.

"So, you wish to be drawn once more?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Tenseiga, then gripped the hilt.

As he unsheathed the life healing sword, its metal sang out. Despite his injuries, he gracefully slashed through the underworld imps. One by one, he watched each awaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have awaken us?" Kagura asked, quite puzzled.

"Hai. It seems my mate- to- be has decided to be merciful to yours and your sister's worthless carcasses," he sneered, and then turned to Kagome's friends.

Sango had awoken first and saw Kohaku by her side also awake and staring at her.

"Ani-ue?" Kohaku asked, his brown eyes wide with wonder.

Sango jumped at Kohaku to make sure he was alive and hugged him like no tomorrow.

"Oh Kohaku, you are back," Sango cried, then turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes full of tears." Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. Arigatou!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then watched the monk sitting on a log, staring at his hand. He had a bewildered look, his mouth almost hanging open. Miroku flexed his hand a few times before looking up at the silver- haired taiyoukai.

"What is it, monk?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"The kazaana!" Miroku said, quite flabbergasted, showing his palm to Sesshoumaru. "The wind tunnel is gone. Naraku is dead! He is dead for good!"

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the monk's excitement. He had almost pitied the monk for the curse placed on his family, but he knew the monk did not want anyone's pity. He lived his life wondering if the next day would be the day that sucked him into his void like his father before.

"Come, let us head to camp," Sesshoumaru said, turning to go.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I want to express my thanks for the tons of responses and reviews toward my work. A few of you are trying to persuade me to do things with my story, however, I am very steadfast on where my story must go. Wait the story out. I know your anxious and I am happy that you are enjoying the fanfic.

Okay, a couple people asked me if I write. Well, the question was vague whether I write professionally or if I write for enjoyment. So... I will answer. I am a published poet in various anthologies under my pen name Juniper Iris (My legal name is Nile Flores.) I have over 1800 poems I have written since I was 12 years old (so for 13 years I have been a poetess.) I also love to write scifi or fantasy or even a combination of both. I do not have much confidence in my work, but anyone who has read my work has complimented me. So, in regards to my writing career, I am merely a humble writer. at your service


	46. Chapter 46

Kagome laid Inu Yasha on the bed within their tent as Kouga walked in. Kouga looked at Inu Yasha with concern. Despite them being rivals in the past, Kouga held a deep respect for Inu Yasha. He knew it was hard for the hanyou as his tribes before he had met Kagome had killed any hanyou offspring.

"Kagome- neechan, is there anything we can do? Despite my dislike of Inu Trasha, he fought well and has earned the respect enough in my pack," Kouga asked.

"Hai. Warm water, plenty of towels, bandaging. Please hurry," Kagome said, ignoring his vulgar name for Inu Yasha, and thenpeeling both the outer and inner haori from Inu Yasha's bloodied body.

"How is he?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking in.

"He passed out. The miasma is trying to eat at his wounds, however he will make it. He has been through worse. I remember a certain demon lord who impaled him with poison claws. It was a nasty wound that he about sent me home forever. He thought you would have killed me," Kagome replied, looking straight at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I recall that day. I was angry that he and you had defied me yet again," Sesshoumaru replied, observing Inu Yasha's current state.

Kouga came in with the items requested, "Well, looks like your friends are okay. I assume Lord Sesshoumaru had revived him."

"Yes Lord Kouga, I did revive them using the Tenseiga. What of your pack?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"My pack suffered losses, but my own mate and closest pack brothers made it. We will be leaving soon to go back," Kouga replied, trying to sound unaffected, but he had never taught himself to school his facial features, so he looked pained at knowing the loss his pack had taken.

Kagome had accepted the items from Kouga graciously and immediately set to work on cleaning Inu Yasha up. The miasma was not hard to wipe away. It took a bit of her healing powers and the warm water to get the junk to sluff off. Once she had wiped that away, she closed the hole, focusing on reforming the damaged organs, blood vessels and skin. Once she was done, she smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"There, he is healed. Only a matter of time until he wakes up as good as new, " Kagome yawned.

"Koi, rest. When we are awake, we still have the jewel to fused together," Sesshoumaru said, taking his tattered clothes off and replacing his hakamas with some fresh ones.

Kagome nodded and laid down, immediately falling asleep.

"How are they?" Sango asked Kouga.

"They are fine. Inu Yasha took a tentacle to the stomach and the miasma was a bit much for him, otherwise they are okay. They are all exhausted. The three of them fought harder than the majority of us. Seems only Kagome came out unscathed, but I expected so. Black Inu youkai quickly regenerate and it is rare to see them with scratches. She is also a miko, so I imagine that she had not been aware of her barrier around herself to keep from being touched by blade or claw," Kouga replied, andthen spotted Kagura and Kanna.

Kouga growled, and Sango followed his line of sight. Sango knew that Kagura had killed a lot of his brethren, but had to stop him. Kagura had been a mere pawn and did not deserve Kouga's wrath. Sango imagined that Kagura had nightmares of the things she had to endure under Naraku's control.

"Don't Kouga. Kagome wanted them alive. They were Naraku's slaves by force. They will not be prisoners of war," Sango said, holding Kouga back.

"She's right Kouga. I know that she killed off a lot of your pack, but she really did not want to do it. She already feels bad for what she has done," Miroku spoke up.

"Then she will help rebuild my den for her transgressions. She will mate Ginta and Hakkuku," Kouga replied, loud enough for Kagura to hear.

"If it pleases you, my lord, then I will do it," Kagura bowed, sighing sadly.

Although it was not exactly something she wanted, she had nowhere to go. She could not go be a youkai geisha again, so she would comply to Kouga's demand. It was the least she could do. Plus, Ginta and Hakukku did not look so bad despite their choice to wear strange hairstyles.

"You may take your sister, Kagura. Ginta, Hakkuku, retrieve your mate- to- be. We will leave tomorrow morning at dawn to go back to the den," Kouga commanded.

"Yes, Kouga," Ginta smiled, then scooped Kagura up. "Kanna, you will follow."

The void child and Hakkuku followed slowly behind.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Sango said, stroking Kirara's head.

Miroku hugged Sango to himself, "What about us, my lovely Sango? Would you do me the honour of bearing my children and making this pervert a happy man for the rest of his life?"

Sango turned around and looked up, her eyes full of tears, "You mean it? You would marry this ugly taijiya? I am not as beautiful as all the girls we have seen in the villages during our journey. My body has many scars from battle."

"Hush, Sango. I know and that doesn't matter. You are far more fetching than the girls we've seen and I have already voiced long ago that you were my woman," Miroku said, and leaned down to kiss Sango on the lips.

Sango blushed, and shoved away the itching habit of slapping him, and let his lips descend upon hers. Miroku was ecstatic. He was finally kissing Sango!

'Oh Kami! I've been waiting for this for a long time.'

Kirara managed to squirm out of Sango's arms, allowing the couple to embrace even better. Kirara was happy her mistress had finally succumbed to Miroku, instead of hitting him. For some time, she knew they belonged together.

It was late evening when Inu Yasha finally awoke. He looked at his stomach, thinking he was bandaged, but it was not so. He was bare chested and his wound healed. Kagome stirred next to him and he turned to his side of watch her wake.

"Hi," he smiled gazing into her grey blue orbs.

"Hi," she smiled back then kissed him. "We've been waiting for you to wake. I didn't want to fuse the jewel together until I was certain you were okay."

Inu Yasha peered over Kagome's shoulder to see his older brother nuzzled into Kagome's hair.

"I am not sure how you did it, koiishi, but my brother is so in love with you," Inu Yasha cupped her cheek with his hand.

His heart felt so warm. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

'Damn, she is beautiful. This feeling spreading throughout me is overwhelming.'

"I know and it makes me happy," she said, then nudged Sesshoumaru to wake.

Sesshoumaru opened his amber eyes, at first hard as steel, but softened when seeing both his brother and Kagome awake and well.

"We must put the jewel together and make a wish," Kagome said. "What should I wish for."

"Koi, any wish from you I am certain will turn out selfless. You decide," Sesshoumaru replied, hugging Kagome's body close to his chest.

Kagome sat up and pulled out the shards. She pulled her body into prayer, her eyes closed, and her hands together with the jewel in between. A pink light covered her body, as her hair picked up with the winds that the power had produced. Soon it died down, and Kagome opened her hands. The jewel was finally whole again and pulsing in a soft white light.

"What is your wish, my dearest niece?" Midoriko's voice asked from within the jewel.

Kagome looked around and saw Sango and Miroku at the entrance of the tent, then looked at Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha waiting. They looked so nervous, not knowing what would happen. Kagome's chest constricted that possibly this was the last moment that she would see them until the future. She sighed sadly.

"Aunt Midoriko. Though I have no memory of you, I hope that you have been okay. My only wish is that the people who had survived the battle against the evil hanyou Naraku live to be happy," she smiled, the tears threatening to spill over.

"That is a noble wish. It will be done," Midoriko said, the jewel's powers pulsing to the point that the white light was blinding.

Kagome felt her body losing its solidity and threw herself at Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, hugging them.

"Aishiteru!" she said crying as she felt her fading fast.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were alarmed, trying to hold onto Kagome, but it was unsuccessful. She was fading in their arms.

"We will wait for you!" she heard Sesshoumaru said, his eyes sad.

Kagome swore his eyes were moistening with tears. Inu Yasha was already frustrated and in tears as she looked like a ghost to them, barely visible.

Kagome blinked and found herself at the bottom of the well in the future, the well house roof above. She fell over, the tears already dripping fast down her cheeks.

"Oh Kami! I hope they are alive still," she sobbed, the weight of knowing they were 500 years in the past overwhelming as she hugged herself on the dirt floor of the well. 


	47. Chapter 47

Sesshoumaru sat there looking at his hands feeling numb. His amber eyes wanted to will Kagome to appear, but his hands remained empty. He was the Taiyoukai of the West, practically the most powerful youkai since his father's existence and he could not will his mate- to- be back to his side. He blamed himself for all the years of misplaced hate to have deserved this, but it was inevitable. He had always known since the day she had told him about her that she might actually be meant to live in the future. He heard Inu Yasha crying silently.

'Damn whelp crying! Pathetic!'

His heart felt like it had turned to stone and weighed a ton within his chest, while the blood tried to pump, only feeling constricted and painful. He could not be angry with Kagome. She had told him the possibility of being returned, but it was a harsh reality to swallow and quell his aching heart.

"Stop that nonsense, half- breed," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Inu Yasha looked up at his brother, seeing that in his older brother's way, he too was just as affected.

"What now?" Inu Yasha asked, looking lost.

"We shall wait as we told her. Come whelp. Let us return to the Western Palace," Sesshoumaru replied, then stood up. "Monk, Taijiya, you are welcomed to join us."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, we are honoured to," Miroku bowed. "But my lord, upon return, Lady Sango and I wish to be married."

"Very well. I will arrange your ceremony and you may invite anyone you wish," Sesshoumaru replied, monotone, and then left the tent.

"Is he going to return to his cold ways?" Sango inquired.

"I'm not sured, Sango. The bastard is just as affected by Kagome's disappearance, and considering it was only a couple hours ago, it hurts," Inu Yasha sighed. "I'm not quite sure if I can wait that long. She has been with me far longer than anyone and to be without her, knowing I will have to wait a long time, is more than I can handle. I'm only hanyou. The age of a hanyou is never determined. Some live short lives and others are blessed with long lives. Sesshoumaru will keep staying the same."

Sango hugged Inu Yasha and said, "Don't worry. My brother, Miroku and I will always be here until we die. I am very sure Kagome is just as hurt by the situation. We can only pray and hope that she will pull through. She loves you and Sesshoumaru more than life."

"You're right Sango- neechan," Inu Yasha smiled. "I will make the best of my time and experience everything I can so I can tell Kagome all of my adventures."

"That's what Kagome would like," Miroku patted Inu Yasha on the back.

Inu Yasha stood up and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving. Lord Fluffy won't wait long for us."

Sesshoumaru had heard their conversation. It had warmed his heart some to see that Inu Yasha would do what he could to keep going. It even convinced him that he needed to do the same. He had never taken a break and now that Japan was rid of Naraku, he could go visit other kingdoms in the world. He had many invitations and various land he owned from youkai lords that had crossed over into Japan years before to try to take his lands, but failed. His domain as a youkai had no real effect over humans as it did for youkai and when a new youkai lord added to his domain, he was expected to visit and make sure his new subjects knew who was their alpha. He had sadly slacked in his duty in that aspect, but now it was possible.

'A vacation, that is what I need. I shall buy Kagome the finest things in every culture so she can see what I have done. It will pass the time and maybe the hurt will ease itself from my heart. Oh Kagome, I hope you are okay! Are you crying? Kami, please send her my love through time.'

Suddenly Sesshoumaru smelled a strong youkai approaching and growled.

"No need to feel threatened, Lord Sesshoumaru," the youkai stepped forward.

"Lord Ayu, what brings the pleasure of your presence to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru inquired, however his tone had a biting quality.

"As my mate and I had feared, Kagome was destined to stay in the future. Because you and Lord Inu Yasha are her mates- to- be, in the case that my mate and I were to perish by any means, this Ayu gives the Eastern lands in your care as a regent until our daughter is found once more. I trust you as you have shown yourself from the time you father was killed that you are a worthy ruler. I also came to try to ease your pain. My daughter loves you. Despite not having seen her in years where I barely know her, she has always been expressive by nature and I feel the love that she has for you and your brother. Please carry that as time passes by. Do not grow bitter," Lord Ayu said, his grey blue eyes seeking out Sesshoumaru's amber ones in some way to seem comforting.

Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "I shall do so. I gave my word to Kagome that I would wait. I will not take another to my bed. She is the only one."

"That relieves my heart some, Lord Sesshoumaru. For now, I bid you farewell. Send word if you need anything. The resources of the Eastern Lands are always free to call upon, my son," Lord Ayu said, then reached to clasp Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Arigatou," Sesshoumaru lightly smiled, watched as Lord Ayu disappeared into the night.

He decided instead of staying with the others that he would humbly sleep in the Goshinboku, dreaming of Kagome. She had told him that the tree stood on the grounds of the shrine she lived in and it had always been a part of her life.

He knew he was not feeling like himself, but he knew that it was because of Kagome. She had melted the walls he built so long ago so no one would see him. He felt weak, but oddly it did not hurt or infuriate him as he had imagined.

'Wherever you are, I will wait for you.' 


	48. Chapter 48

Kagome groaned. Her whole body was sore. She was not sure if it was from the battle. Slowly, her eyes opened to two pairs of eyes looking back. A bit startled, Kagome froze.

"Don't worry Higurashi-sama, we are the priestesses that started a couple weeks ago. You are in your bed. We found you at the bottom of the well," one of them said, their dark doe like eyes smiling back. "I am Yukari and this other is Myra, she is a priestess that is from America who is half Irish and half Japanese."

Kagome looked to the other, a flaming red haired woman with hazel eyes with a dash of freckles over her nose.

"Hi," Kagome greeted weakly.

"We were not aware that you were the Kagome, the Shikon Miko- Youkai. But be assured, your identity will be kept confidential. We decided four days ago when we had found you and saw that you were youkai that it was best. We do not unwanted media on the shrine. People would flock and try to look at you as if you were some circus animal," Yukari said, her long black hair straight and her eyes denoting that she was one of the few women these days that did not go through surgery to widen the eye and make an American- like eyelid. Kagome herself had finally figured that her youkai heritage let her keep the wide eyed look as she never met a youkai with Japanese slitted eyes.

"Are you hungry. Higurashi-sama?" Myra timidly asked.

Kagome's throat was so parched that she squeaked out, "Yes, and thirsty too."

The two little mikos scurried to bring her meal. She listened as they rummaged through her kitchen and smiled. Then it hit her. She could not go back to the feudal era. She had expressed her foreboding feelings in the past to Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha that she would be sent to the future once the jewel was completed and Naraku was destroyed. Since then, she had found out that she was born in the past as a demoness. It perplexed her on why she was not able to remain.

'Perhaps after my real father erased my memories, that the past was no longer my place to be. Maybe since I have been in the future so long, it merely returned my to a safer place. But then again, it was the jewel that caused me to be pulled back,' she thought and then sensed a power near her bedside.

She looked up and it was her Aunt Midoriko. Her aunt's grey blue eyes were so open and expressive.

"I can answer your dilema, little one," Midoriko said. "The Shikon no Tama was not inside you at birth. It was not until Lord Ayu sent you to the future that the jewel appeared within you. The jewel brought you back to the point of its origin at the moment which happens to be this shrine you live in. I am sorry I do not have much time. I merely wanted to explain to you why things happened. This is my goodbye, little one"  
Before Kagome could wish her well, Midoriko had faded away.

She wanted to ask Midoriko if all her friends were okay, but she remembered now. Being that she could no longer go through the well, her mortal friends were dead to her. They had become like family and the thought weighed heavily in her heart.

'I never got to say goodbye to them!' she sobbed silently, curling into fetal position, trying to maintain some kind of comfort to ease her mind.

She remembered how both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha frantically tried to hold onto her as she panicked. Sesshoumaru's face had actually shown emotion and it was panick and sadness. She thought it was most unbecoming to see him that way, but it was then that she knew he loved her. After that thought, they turned to two questions.

'Are they alive now? Will they find me?'

Her room was silent and she was disappointed that her questions laid unanswered.

Twenty minutes later, the two priestesses came in with ice tea and a tray full of some sort of food Kagome did not recognize. She eyed it and sent a confused look to Myra.

"Oh, it's fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Very traditional American plate. I thought you might appreciate something different. It is very delicious and filling," Myra explained, quite proud of her ability in cooking.

Kagome sipped the tea and replied, "I am sure. I remember watching some American movie and they call it 'soul food'. Arigatou, Myra!"

Myra smiled and bowed, before turning to leave. Yukari had already left after delivering the tea.

"Oh, and please inform Yukari that my name is Kagome. I don't need a title. Just plain old Kagome," Kagome requested, with a smile.

"Very well. I will tell her," Myra said, then closed the door to Kagome's room.

Kagome sighed, then picked at her food. It smelled very pleasing, so she tried it.

'Mmm, not bad. Definitely have to get Myra to cook often,' she grinned.

Kagome then thought of what she was going to do now. She was stuck in the future, and with college coming in the spring semester, she figured she would just get a job or find something to do to let time pass. She was not strapped for cash. The death of the her ningen family left her with good cash and also she received money from the government as a reward for keeping the shrine intact. But she did not want to just mope around on the shrine grounds. It would not help her current state. She had promised ages ago when Sesshoumaru had started to train her that she would stay strong.

She kind of wondered even about her biological parents. They kind of just disappeared before she got a chance to talk with them. However, she understood that they were trying not to anger her or make her uncomfortable. It was hard to accept that her 'mortal' life had been a lie, but she did understand that Naraku lusted after her without her knowledge and her parents upon discovery knew the dangers, so they hid her away where he could not touch her.

She also wondered about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. She wondered how they were taking in the fact that they would not see her again, well, at least Sango and Miroku because of their lack of immortality.

Kagome finished the last of her plate, enjoying the mashed potatoes. As if on cue, Yukari entered and whisked away her dirty dishes.

Kagome's thoughts fell to the two priestesses that shared residence with her in the shrine grounds. She was happy to find them already loyal and also not scared of her true nature. Most people would have screamed and fled if they even heard the word 'youkai.'

Kagome panicked. She still had her markings. No cover-up would work. Maybe theatrical make up, but she did not want to scare people with a pasty face. Then she remembered Sesshoumaru's words, "Perhaps, in your time, youkai can suppress their presence. With certain herbs, it is possible for weaker youkai, and with stronger youkai, it is merely something that can be done on a whim."

Kagome stood up in front of her full length mirror in the corner of her room. Her height was commanding, very impressive. She imagined her youkai height sent her near six foot. She really had not looked much at her markings, only a passing glance as she had never been vain about her appearance. In fact, her self esteem had been almost next to null in the past. Her black stripes on her cheeks and hands as her pink sun and her pointed ears were the only things that made her look different from the normal ningen. Her claws could be filed down easily and painted. Sesshoumaru had mentioned to her that she was strong and came from a very strong breed of inu youkai. Apparently, the black inu clan was the strongest, always seeming untouchable in battle with rapid regeneration and incredible stamina. So, she concentrated on suppressing her youkai. She closed her eyes and imagined her face and hands devoid of markings and her ears rounded. Slowly, one eye at a time, she looked at herself.

'It worked,' she thought happily, jumping up and down. 


	49. Chapter 49

"Inu Yasha, you are a disgrace. I cannot believe you went to a tavern with that houshi and engorged yourselves with sake, not to mention half exposed yourself with a pissing contest," Sesshoumaru growled with frustration, as Inu Yasha sat across of him nursing a terrible hangover. "Then that houshi took you to a whorehouse. You are a Lord. We do not sleep with whores. "

"Well, it ain't like I'll be doing this often. Kuso! My head hurts," Inu Yasha groaned, grabbing his hands and kneeling over. "We were just celebrating his bachelor party."

"That was a tasteless way to celebrate the houshi's last day of his bachelorhood," Sesshoumaru scowled. "You deserve worse than nursing a headache. On top of that, you are proved unfaithful to our intended. "

Inu Yasha laughed, "Oh, so you had something more tasteful in mind for Miroku? And when the fuck did it become your job to tell me how I should conduct my bedside manner! You've had enough in your day. Just because you've decided to become celibate for Kagome doesn't mean I cannot. I know the law. I can have what I want."

"Of course! I do have the ability to make people come at my very beck and call. The geisha house nearby would have been honoured to entertain in my castle and instead of sleeping with a whore, you could have had a geisha help you with your problems. As Taiyoukai, it is my business on whether you have been an honourable youkai prince. What you do does in fact reflect on me and I would like you to conduct yourself in that fashion," Sesshoumaru growled. "You disgust me, Inu Yasha! She has not been gone for long and you are doing this."

Inu Yasha groaned and sighed sadly, "I know, but I am hanyou. There is no guarantee I will survive 500 years to see her or how I will age. I know I sound like a jerk, but I am not going to wait to find out. Of course I can wait to see her, and I do want to be her mate, but I intend on enjoying myself until such a time."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice taking on a sad note before scowling again at his last phrase. "You should have been a boar youkai. Detestable creatures with sick libidos."

Inu Yasha looked at his brother, his eyes narrowing.

'He fuckin' insulted me. Dammit! I do deserve it. I should have told that bouzou houshi that I couldn't come.'

Sesshoumaru was surprised to not hear any retaliatory comment from Inu Yasha.

"After the houshi and taijiya wed, I will have you in charge of the palace. I am due for a long awaited vacation. I have matters to attend to in other lands with other lords and also lands that I have acquired that I need to make sure the people know who their leader is. I will leave Jaken with you as he knows the protocol. I will take Ah-Un. In the meantime, Rin will stay. I have neglected to her studies and have sent for a teacher to come and continue with her and the kitsune," Sesshoumaru said, going back to reviewing the scrolls containing land disputes and other political jargon that he was obligated to do.

"Are you sure that is wise, brother?" Inu Yasha asked. "I'm just a hanyou. I'm not familiar with this land."

"You are a Taisho. You will do fine. You will wear the mark of our House on your brow during my absence and the subjects in all of Japan will respect you. If you are aware, almost all the lands except the East are rightfully mine as I acquired them through battle in the past. However, those taiyoukai are appointed. They know you and will not do anything. We are also in a tight alliance with Lord Ayu so if you need help, you may call upon him," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well, I guess you have it all planned out. I hope this will help you. I am stuck here with the crazy lovebirds, a toad youkai that whines and stinks to high hell, and two brats that will make me go crazy," Inu Yasha joked.

"If it bothers you that Jaken stinks, then make him take a bath," Sesshoumaru replied, on the verge of chuckling, his eyes full of mirth.

"I'm not sure how you put up with the stench," Inu Yasha said, shuddering.

"Me either. I think it is just tolerance. I think that is how father abided with Jaken's presence," Sesshoumaru said, and then turned his eyes to the door. "Jaken, you may enter."

"Speak of the youkai. Hurry up you fucking toad. You smell like shit. Don't tell me, let me guess. You eat shit, right?" Inu Yasha snickered, plugging his nose with the sleeve of his haori.

"Master Sesshoumaru, must this cursed hanyou make fun of this Jaken?" Jaken whined.

"Jaken, Inu Yasha is also your Lord. He will do as he deems fit," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Jaken. "In fact, you will be following the orders for some time from Lord Inu Yasha for some time as this Sesshoumaru will be away to experience the world as my father once did in his early years. You will aid him and make sure that the Western Lands are in order. If it is not when this Sesshoumaru returns, you will be torn apart and fed to the vultures."

Jaken shuddered, then fell prostrate on the ground, "Hai, milord. This Jaken will do his best to keep the Western lands as if you had never left."

"See that you do," Sesshoumaru said, then rose from his desk to retire for the day.

He walked the corridors of his palace. Kagome's scent still hung in the halls, seeming stubborn to fade away. It had been already three months since her return to the future. When he would rise for the day, his heart felt heavy, almost wanting to refuse to beat due to her disappearance. It was not until she was gone that he felt the emptiness of the palace. There was no smiling Kagome to enjoy the garden or a simple dinner with. There was no Kagome, in her stunning gi to spar with or learn new fighting techniques. Inu Yasha was a formidable sparring partner, but it was different. Inu Yasha was male. Kagome just made Sesshoumaru's blood boil with arousal. She was his happiness, his excitement, his new life. Everything before he had realized was the doldrums. That is why he had to go out into the world. He wanted to keep himself from falling back into the doldrums as he knew Kagome would have wanted that.

He would have offered to bring Inu Yasha with him, but someone of the Taisho line had to remain. The simple presence of the bloodline was important as it kept the barrier over the palace and ensured the youkai nearby that they were safe under the protection of the clan. Also, Inu Yasha was more resilient. His life had always been tougher in the wild. Of course, in Sesshoumaru's own way, he also had a tough life, becoming taiyoukai at an early age, but his life had been surrounded by people who were loyal and eager to help him keep the Western Lands in the hands of his clan. Inu Yasha had no one. Now Inu Yasha had friends and could relax a little within the confines of the palace during Sesshoumaru's absence. 


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome wiped her brow from the sweat after her long jog. Although she no longer was in Sengoku Jidai, she still got up right before dawn and went through her swordsmanship on the shrine grounds before taking a long jog. Being youkai gave her boundless energy and frankly, if she had not started a morning regime, then she would have been restless and irritable.

She looked to the sky, seeing the sun right over the horizon and made her way back to the shrine so she could get ready for classes. She decided to major in archaeology with strong points in history, art conservation, archive and museum studies, as well as media studies. She decided that she had lived history enough that perhaps that was the best thing for her, as a museum curator. She really had not been cool with hanging out with her giggly high school friends and it seemed like a respectable career. Plus, it would allow her to be able to submit any thesis she wanted that would allow her to try to find out how Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha faired.

It had been two years since she had left. She thought of them daily, occasionally becoming a bit wistful until Yukari or Myra would whisk her off to some place fun. Her fellow shrine maidens were not typical and often liked to party, but they were honourable and dedicated. Although Kagome was not the party type, she tolerated going with them as they made excuses that she could protect them if some jerk tried anything at the club. They kept the shrine in shape as she attended college and worked in her apprenticeship at the city museum. If it had not been for the fact her family had given many artifacts to the museum and that Kagome already had vast knowledge on some eras pertaining to those items, then she would have not been considered as an apprentice. She often gave small tours or went with the curator to obtain more artifacts to display at the museum. Her current project was a joint project with her senior thesis. She wanted to write about Sengoku Jidai in a deeper aspect than mentioned by scholars. She wanted to touch on how so many fables of youkai were born during that era and even a mention of the Shikon no Tama itself. Many books had mentioned various stories about the jewel, some even close to the truth. But it was like all youkai had vanished. It made Kagome feel quite alone at the thought that she could possibly be the only youkai alive.

'Surely I'm not the only youkai alive?'

Her apprenticeship was not an easy job. The pay was acceptable, but Kagome was okay with that. She had enough money that she did not need a job, but without a job, it was like her morning ritual, she would likely become restless and irritable. Being youkai had its advantages. Before her transformation to her true self, she had not been much of a scholar. She managed to scrap by with good grades, but at the sacrifice of sleepless nights at home and in Sengoku Jidai on her quest. Now, she practically was a vacuum for information. She could read and understand better, even higher mathematics. It certainly helped her in college and her job.

She made her way up the steps of the shrine and into her home to get ready for classes. On Tuesdays and Wednesdays she only had two morning classes, which left her afternoon hours to work in the museum. Once fresh, and dressed she hopped back down the long staircase to the nearest bus stop with her books snugly packed the her backpack. Once within the bus, she found it crowded as usual and it made her nose want to crawl away.

'No wonder Inu Yasha complained. I can never get over how much difference in smell my time is for a human versus a youkai.'

Eventually after fifteen minutes, she pulled the lever to alert the bus driver to stop so she could get off and go to the next bus which took her directly to the university. She almost felt like a robot, her feet going in the same steps every day, very monotonous. It was almost making her crazy.

'I was suppose to be with them. Not here!'

Kagome was not paying much attention to her surroundings when her walk was abruptly halted, sending her unceremoniously to the concrete sidewalk. She scowled and slowly rose, rubbing her sore butt. It would only be sore for a few seconds, but it still was not a pain she relished.

"Okaa- san, after 500 years, I thought that perhaps as a youkai you might be a bit more graceful," a mirthful boyish voice said.

'Okaa- san?' she asked perplexed and slowly let her eyes drift upward.

She finally focused and it was a young man, almost as old as her with green eyes and auburn hair. He was handsome, but Kagome could not understand why this man called her 'okaa- san.'

"I guess you don't recognize me," he smiled and then closed his eyes.

A gentle wind circled him and then touched her. Her mind flooded with images of a small kitsune with green eyes and unruly auburn hair.

'This is an image of Shippou,' she said, finding that she had closed her eyes. 'This is…. Shippou."

Her eyes filled with tears as she opened them to see Shippou there holding his arms out, welcoming her to embrace him. She did so fiercely, almost squeezing him until he grunted out that he was hugging him too tightly.

"Oh kami, I never thought I'd see anyone. It's been two years for me and not one word," Kagome said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve cuff, half embracing Shippou.

He was almost as tall as her, but from experience, kitsune youkai never grew to be very tall. He seemed to be well off as he was wear a three piece suit and it was impeccable.

"I know. I'm sorry I hadn't come sooner," he replied sadly.

Kagome looked at her watch. She could not miss her class and she was cutting it close that she would have to run. Shippou noticed her fidgetting and asked, "Do you need to be somewhere, okaa- san?"

"Hai, my classes. I have twenty minutes to get there. Is there a way I can meet you later?" she asked, seeing him disappointed that she needed to go somewhere.

"Here is my card. Call me and we can meet up. Lots to catch up," Shippou smiled, producing a card from his front shirt pocket.

Kagome hugged Shippou one last time, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off towards class. 


	51. Chapter 51

Shippou had watched Kagome speed off, her powerful legs swift. He smiled and then pulled out his cellphone from its holder on his belt. He dialed and waited.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the voice asked, very gruff.

"I ran into her just a few minutes ago," Shippou replied as the other side of the line went deathly quiet.

Shippou wondered if the phone had dropped until he heard, "Ka- Kagome? You saw her?"

Shippou grinned and answered, "Yeah, baka! I gave her my phone number. She said she'll call me tonight so we could go meet somewhere and talk. Wanna come?"

"No, not yet. And don't tell her anything about him, runt," the voice warned.

Shippou sighed, "Hai. But she will ask, about you and him."

"Just tell her some things and save some for later," the man on the other side of the line asked.

Shippou glared at the phone as the dial tone blared angrily.

'Bastard can't friggin' carry a decent conversation. No hi or bye.'

He sighed and walked onward. He was a bit surprised that Kagome had not stayed with him to talk, but then again, Kagome was never as predictable as everyone thought. He was disappointed that she would not ditch class, but he remembered all the times she missed school in the feudal era to find the Shikon no Tama. She barely got the grades she wanted, but she managed and had expressed the importance of her going to college after dealing with Naraku.

'She has a right. I can't bother her when she had done so much. No one today knows what she has done.'

It was then as Shippou crossed an intersection that he smelled a scent he had not in a while. It kind of smelt like Kagome, but more masculine. Shippou's eyes scanned over the people hustling on the sidewalk to see blue grey eyes staring back at him. It was Kagome's father, Lord Ayu.

Shippou approached the kuro inu taiyoukai, "I haven't seen you for a few centuries, Ayu-sama."

"Ah, Shippou, my boy. Hai, it's been a while," he replied, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. "If it were not for your brilliant concealment charm, I would be stuck somewhere remote in this world"  
"You must be here for Kagome then?" Shippou inquired. "I ran into her not long ago. She's in class right now."

"No, I am not, but you should not tell many people you have seen her. There are youkai looking for her and I am sure she would hate to be bothered at the moment. I heard you and the Taishou's cannot find him. For your sake, be honest to her. I am quite sure your hanyou friend told you to try not to say anything, but it is important," Ayu warned, keeping his gaze even with Shippou.

Shippou's eyes widened and then he chuckled, "I guess he is quite predictable. He has not been the same since. I may be somewhat family to him, but it is not the same as blood. As for others looking for Kagome, I'm aware. I'll hire people to find out why they want her."

"Good, then I bid you goodbye, my kitsune friend," he bowed slightly and walked away.

Shippou shook his head, his unruly auburn locks covering his eyes and continued on until he reach a shop.

'How strange to see two people I have not seen in ages on the same day.'

He entered and was immediately tackled hard, landing with an audible 'oof', "How is my handsome husband doing today?"

Shippou relax and smiled at the deep brown eyes sparkling with happiness back at him.

"Fine, Rin. I didn't think you'd greet me like this," he laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Demo aishiteru. Can't a wife show how much she missed her hubby?" she grinned back, letting him up.

"I was only gone for a couple hours," he said, blushing.

"So," she smiled, throwing her arms around him. "I can be boring in the shop without you."

"Well, since you are bored, after our evening help arrives, you can come with me to meet an old friend," Shippou said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her lithe body close to his chest.

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"My okaa- san," he replied, and watched her reaction.

"Kagome- kaa- san! You found her! I can't wait to see her. Is she okay?" she asked, curiosity etched in her face.  
"She is okay. Busy, maybe a bit sad, but she seems okay. She attends Tokyo University. She had class so I gave her my card to call so we could meet tonight," he replied, going over to his desk and sitting at it.

The shop was a internet café. Being that it was close to the University, it was always busy that he always entered in the back way. He was not embarrassed that Rin greet him so enthusiastically, but sometimes she surprised him and it threw his concealment off. He did not want it to drop when thirty university students were using their café. Despite being mated to her since she had turned twenty- two, she had always been this way. She was always of a happy disposition and had been a beautiful child. He grew up learning with her in the Western Citadel and watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. A kitsune youkai grew like a human until their eighteenth year and then remained practically the same for a century. He had known before his maturation that Rin had liked him and admitted that he held feeling for her. His mating to Rin had extended her life to match his own. Even though Rin was not a blood relative of the Taishou line, she was viewed as adopted and so it gave him some powerm, both politically and socially. Upon the death of the Lord of the South about two centuries ago, Shippou was given the position.

The café was just a side project as he really did not need to work. He usually did light public relations for Nishi Industries which produce software and some computers, but he was set for life.

He turned to the computer and scanned for news.

"Where is he?" he mumbled.

Rin had heard him and frowned, "He's been gone so long. Inu Yasha- sama might not be able to wait anymore and I am afraid that someone will try to take the West. They definitely would not agree to allow me to run it. I'm just a ningen."

Shippou growled, "Don't say that. You are wonderful, Rin. I will help you if it comes down to running the West."

"He can't be dead. Sesshoumaru- sama just can't be. Inu Yasha- sama said that he would feel it and his red crescent would turn navy. It is still red," Rin cried.

Shippous pulled her close and nuzzled into her hair, "Don't cry, Rin. He will turn up." 


	52. Chapter 52

Kagome felt guilty putting off Shippou, but she was busy and had a life. Her classes went by quickly and the museum curator gave her a light side project to finish, then she could leave.

As she rode the bus back home, she bit her lip as she held Shippou's card in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She was nervous to call him.

'This is Shippou! Come on, girl. Suck it up and just call him.'

She dialed and put the phone to her ear. After a few rings, she heard him say, "Hello?"

"Shippou, this is Kagome," she began. "You still want to get together tonight."

"Hai. Anywhere in particular, you'd like to meet?" he replied warmly.

"Remember the well, and the Goshinboku?" she asked.

"Of course. There's a shrine there now," he answered.

"That is where I live. Can you meet me there?" she bit her lip again.

"Hai. I am bringing someone with me. Is that okay?" he wondered.

"Whatever you wish," she smiled, her nervousness melting away. "You can come after seven. The gals are cooking tonight so come hungry."

"You bet," Shippou chuckled. "Until then."

Kagome smiled and shut her cell phone and then pulled the handle to stop the bus. Yukari was waiting for her at the bottom of the shrine steps.

"How was work?" she asked.

"The usual," Kagome smiled. "So, what brings you down the shrine steps to greet me."

"The is a elderly gentleman in the Goshinboku and he won't come down. I was waiting for you to see what you would say before calling the police," she replied as they climbed the long staircase.

"How odd. An elderly man, you say?" Kagome mulled over, quite perplexed.

'Must be one fit old man.'

As she reached the top, the Goshinboku was in clear site and as Yukari had said, there was indeed someone in the tree.

"Gomen, sir, demo this is a sacred tree. You shouldn't be up there," she said, approaching it.

"Onna, you gotta be dense if you don't know who I am," the man said gruffly.

She noted that he was wearing a black hoody and had sufficiently covered his head, except for silver hairs poking out. The voice did seem familiar, but she knew a few people that spoke the way the man did to her, so she was at a loss.

"Gomen again, but I do not know you," she said.

The man huffed and jumped down, hastily making his way towards leaving the shrine and said, "Well, wench, if you couldn't figure out, why should I bother telling you."

Kagome grabbed the man's arm and replied, "If you're going to be rude, then don't bother coming to the Sunset Shrine again. I can't say that I kn…"

His scent was sandalwood, pine, and a hint of morning dew.

'Inu Yasha,' she thought and grabbed his hood, shoving it back from the man's head.

"Inu Yasha?" her eyes filled with tears as she saw him.

He had a red crescent on his forehead, and seemed quite mature, maybe in his fifties.

"Hai, wench. I'm an on man now," he replied sadly.

"How? I mean, sorry, it was your human side, right?" she asked, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Hai. My hanyou blood has been unpredictable. I started aging drastically over the past century.

'He waited all this time for me.'

"You waited all this time to see me," she reiterated her thoughts out softly.

"Hai, but I can't be your mate anymore. I mated Kagura. Sesshoumaru put me in charge and as an heir of the Western lands, it is my duty to carry the line on," he sighed out, pulling away from the warmth of her hand.

Kagome was at a loss of words. Here was Inu Yasha and he was not hers. Only two years ago they had made out in her home, but over 500 years for him. Her heart clenched with reality. She could not be selfish.

'He is right. He has to carry on the line. Only him and his brother were the last'  
"It's okay, Inu Yasha. I understand. I am just glad to see you," she said, the tears she tried holding back, rolling down her face.

Inu Yasha frowned and brought her close to him.

"Don't cry, wench. I've always loved you. Kagura only stayed around to have our twin sons and then skipped out saying she was meant to be free like the wind. I never loved the bitch, but I was fond of her," he said, wiping her tears from her face and then bent down to kiss her cheek.

Kagome had not thought Inu Yasha would age so quickly, but then again, she was not so familiar with how youkai aged. She had thought she would see him in his prime. Inu Yasha did though age gracefully. He was fit and held himself the same as always, but his face was definitely more mature, his thick eyebrows more pronounced and the beginning of thought lines were forming on his forehead. He still was handsome, but his eyes had lost some of the sparkle that they had in his youth. She could not find herself to pity him.

'He doesn't want pity.'

"Shippou and a friend of his are suppose to come over for dinner in a few more hours. Would you like to join us?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll stay. There are some things that Shippou and myself have to explain to you. I didn't plan on coming over, but the runt called me and I couldn't help myself. To refuse to see you would be torture," Inu Yasha replied, hugging her to his chest and then nuzzling into her hair. "Kami, I've missed your scent for so long."

His hands perused through her hair and she found herself growling with content. She had missed his touch and reveled in what she could get.

"Quit purring, wench," he teased.

Kagome pushed him and glared as he smirked. She then sighed and smiled lightly, hooking her arm with his and dragging him to the house. 


	53. Chapter 53

Shippou and Rin arrive before the time Kagome had told them, more out of being excited.

Inu Yasha scowled at them as they stood in the stood.

"What the fuck! Dammit, you smell! Why the hell did you have to rut with her before coming here," he growled. "That's it! My appetite is officially ruined!"

Both Shippou and Rin blushed with embarrassment. Although Kagome had also smelled their recent activities, she was just as flush, but more in anger over Inu Yasha's lude comments.

"Grow up!" she growled back, her growl quite a deadly sound that even Inu Yasha was a bit frightened. "I can't believe I was going to agree to mate with you. I swear your mouth needs to be washed out with soap!"

It took a few minutes until Inu Yasha gained his bearing as well as both Rin and Shippou laughing at him and he retorted, "Geez! Why do you have to be a bitch?"

Kagome eyed him, one elegant eyebrow raised and said haughtily, "As you can see, Inu Yasha, unless you forgot or have gotten blind in your advanced age, I am a bitch."

"Holy St. Christropher! She got you, dog man!" Myra said, her Irish accent truly coming out in her mirth.

Inu Yasha was for once stumped on what to say back and then growled angrily before stuffing his hands in his hoody and sitting down at the dinner table.

Myra and Yukari brought out the meal, this time a mix of Greek food and Italian. Inu Yasha huffed and asked, "Where's the ramen?"

Kagome reached over and bopped him upside the head, "You will eat this, baka! I can't believe you're acting like this."

Inu Yasha dug in, grumbling that he would have preferred eating ramen as everyone settled into eating their meal. It was fairly quiet and bothered Kagome considering back in Sengoku Jidai, when they ate, everyone was always talking happily. She could almost smell the anxiety rolling off Rin, Shippou, and Inu Yasha.

'Something is up,' she thought, picking up some pita bread, nibbled on it and then set it down, finding her curiosity overriding her hunger.

"I hate to be a nuisance, but this silence is not what I expected. Something is up, so you might as well share it. I'm a big girl," she announced, looking at each person at her table.

Shippou scratched his head and timidly began, "Well, it's not the best thing to say considering we just got back together in your life this very day."

Rin put her hand on his arm as he continued, "As you can see, Inu Yasha is advanced in age due to his human blood. His blood is unpredictable and we are unable to know when he may die. It's something I don't relish as Inu Yasha has been a father figure and even helped me into the position I inherited as Lord of the Southern Lands. When you left, Sesshoumaru had asked Inu Yasha to look after the Western Lands so he could make his rounds to the foreign lands he and their father had gained. Inu Yasha was branded with the mark of the Moon, but in red as he was hanyou and as second heir, his rightful colour. In the case that Sesshoumaru would pass on, Inu Yasha's crescent would eventually flicker blue for a few days and fade. If Inu Yasha had been a full youkai, he would have kept the mark."

"But it is still red, so where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked worriedly, mulling over the different possibilities of his whereabouts.

"The runt is saying that the ice bastard is missing. He's been missing for centuries. I've seen scouts and still have some looking for him," Inu Yasha replied.

"If Sesshoumaru- sama does not return, his lands go to you as his mate- to- be and official ally as the Western and Eastern lands are closely tied since they are the only two ruling lands in control of inu clans. It had been decided a long time ago before Sesshoumaru-sama, between the great Sugimi-sama and Ayu- sama that if one ruling party had dwindled to nothing, the other would take over. Since the announcement of your betrothal into the Shiro Inu Clan, Ayu –sama adjusted the agreement that you would take over. He claimed it was the least he could do because of taking your memories away," Rin explained.

"We think that since Inu Yasha is aging rapidly, now the same as a human, that people are looking for you, and not in a good sense. We are not sure if they are against the Western lands or looking for you for another reason. I was approached, by surprise by Ayu- sama, he informed me of that. It was the first time in a couple centuries that even as the Southern Taiyoukai, I had seen him. He has been mourning your mother's death and I feel that he is merely walking around aimlessly until he dies. He loved your mother, and she was killed during an intense meeting with a group of youkai exterminating priests, ones as fearsome as that one priest we met in the past that tried attacking Sesshoumaru," Shippou finished.

Kagome took in their words, more than shocked that Sesshoumaru had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone waited for her to respond, but she sat their dumbly, unable to accept that he disappeared.

'Did he mate someone and just decide never to come back? Where is he? I am about to be alone again, even my own biological father is falling to pieces and about to fade away. Inu Yasha is going to eventually die soon'  
Inu Yasha put a hand on her shoulder, recognizing that she was in shock, then pulled her up into an embrace.

'She thinks she will be alone.'

"Dammit, if I weren't a half-breed, I would have waited for you. I regret the day I chose to mate with Kagura, but I cannot break the bond with her until my own death. The three-quarter youkai sons that she and I produced were taken from me the day she decided to leave and even they did not have the crescent on their head, meaning, I fuckin' failed at giving the Western lands an heir. Please, Kagome, Sesshoumaru was only doing what he was suppose to, so don't blame yourself. You always blame yourself, my selfish bitch," he choked out, hugging her to him.

Kagome was still in shock, but crying, her silent sobs only audible to the youkai in the room. 


	54. Chapter 54

Eventually, Shippou ended up holding Kagome as Inu Yasha admitted it tore him up to see her cry.

'Just like the past.'

Kagome tried stopping the tears, and eventually quelled them, but it left her nose and eyes rimmed with red, irritated from her crying. Her sadness slowly boiled to anger, looking straight at Inu Yasha. He stepped back, knowing that look.

"You couldn't wait, huh? Had to go off and mate with Kagura, who left you in the end. I bet that wasn't the first time you went off with some woman," she sneered, pulling herself from Shippou's embrace.

Inu Yasha hung his head sighed

'Might as well face it. She deserves to know."

"It was not the first time I rutted without someone, but Kagura was the one I mated with. After you had disappeared, Miroku decided to have a party, and I joined him. Unfortunately, his party led to a whorehouse and at first, I only got drunk. The next minute I woke up with a naked whore laying half on top of me. Please don't nag at me about it. Sesshoumaru did it for you and he about tore me a new asshole for it too. As for Kagura, at the time, the nobles of the Western Court were pestering me to stop waiting and take up a mate. They had gone to great lengths, even setting up balls and inviting female youkai from all over Japan. I tolerated it and on one event, I had drank so much that I practically threw myself at Kagura. I was lonely, she was too, and she was familiar, so I had mated her. We lived in the Western Citadel for three- quarters of a century before she gave birth to our twin sons. Perhaps because she was kaze-youkai, and I was hanyou, our sons were not enough to satisfy the court for the heir they wanted so they taunted her unmercifully. I did nothing to help her because I did not love her, yet I did nothing to harm her as she was my mate. In a fit of rage, she removed her bond from me, took our sons, and disappeared from my life. My mark stayed on her, which was not removable unless upon her death or mine. I could not remove my mark from her being hanyou. Despite having the strength most youkai were baffled about, I could not remove it as inu youkai mate for life. A few years after Kagura had left, I noticed I was aging. It seemed that the mating bond that she and I had was the only thing keeping me from aging," Inu Yasha explained sadly, looking straight at Kagome. "Kagome, there is no excuse for it, but I think I would have died before getting to see you again. I do regret mating Kagura. Everyday I wished it was you. Perhaps this is from all the bad karma I had racked up in my younger years."

Kagome's anger had vanished halfway through his explanation. She could not find herself to be angry at Inu Yasha for long. In fact, she had always been that way around him.

'He has had a hard life, practically a very lonely life. How can I be mad at him'  
She hugged him and replied softly, "I forgive you. I'm just glad to see you again. I'm so sorry you've been so lonely this whole time."

She pulled back and looked into his beautiful amber eyes. It pained her to see that they were showing age, but they were beautiful nevertheless.

Inu Yasha with all his being wanted to take her in his arms and to her room to ravish her. She had always been so beautiful to him, an exotic goddess. It could never be as he could feel his partial bond restraining him, even from a simple kiss. The restrain was powerful and practically paralyzing him before he could make a move. He gave up and settled for smiling back at her and then leaning down to nuzzle her cheek.

'There, at least I can do that. If that is all I can do, then it is enough for me.'

Shippou cleared his throat, and both Kagome and Inu Yasha separated from each other, both blushing about forgetting there were other people in the room.

"Okaa –san, Rin and I must leave. We will see you soon. As for the situation concerning the people looking for you, I've made the necessary called to loyal vassels who will keep an eye on you," Shippou said, then frowned, noticing Kagome stiffen.

"I don't need to be watched," she replied stiffly.

"Yes, you do. Don't worry about it. My people will not interfere and can keep a good distance from you while doing their job," he explained.

Kagome relaxed with a sigh and said, "Fine, as long as they stay out of my way."

"I'll be going as well," Inu Yasha announced and nuzzled her one last time before joining Shippou and Rin by the door.

Kagome walked after them, seeing them to the edge of the long stairwell of the shrine before retiring back to her room. As she entered her home, the shrill ring of the phone seared through her thoughts. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is Miss Higurashi there?" a male voice on the other line asked, .

"This is her. What can I do for you?" she replied curiously.

"This is Mr. Takemoto from the museum," the man said.

'The curator. How strange? He rarely calls unless it is something big.'

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, in fact, it is something good. Your first big break, if you agree to come with me," he said happily.

"Come with you? Where?" Kagome said, her curiosity making her impatient and wanting to grab him through the phone to strangle him until he stopped keeping her in suspense.

"You don't watch much television, do you? Do me a favour and watch the evening news for the footage. There was a discovery on the coast of Alaska of a frozen man in an iceberg. His clothing is of the Heian period and I was given the great honour of going to check it out, but I need an assistant. You have successfully finished your projects, retained high marks in school, and are one of my most trusted workers. I want you to come with me," Mr. Takemoto finally revealed.

Kagome gasped.

'A real archeaological event!"

"Hai, I will definitely go. It's an honour that you thought so highly of me," she replied, smiling.

"Then it's settled. In three days we leave. I will contact your advisor and inform them of the situation. I've done this in the past and I know they'll be lenient, especially on this type of discovery," he said ecstatically.

Kagome was just as hyped as the curator and bid him goodbye. Now that she knew about why she was going, she was curious about the footage that Mr. Takemoto had mentioned. She wondered, 'How could a Japanese man turn up in Alaska and still be so well preserved? Even with the water and ice, there would have been some decomposition.'

Kagome did not watch television much and so sitting in front of it to wait for the evening news was not something she would do so she grabbed a text book, flopped on her couch, and studied until that time.

Two hours had passed before Kagome had laid down the fourth textbook and flipped on the television to the news. She listened halfheartedly until it came to the exclusive that Mr. Takemoto insisted she see.

"A couple days ago, native eskimo fishermen of Alaska had found a strange iceberg containing a frozen male near the Alaskan archipelago islands. They had alerted nearby rangers of the find and had called the coast guard to investigate the situation. This is the footage that the coast guard had taken," the news woman announced and paused briefly before continuing. "As you can see, the man had been of Japanese decent, possibly during the feudal era…"

Kagome's eyes widened as her mind practically tuned out the woman.

'White silk with red hexagonal insignia and spiked armour.'

The whole view of the body in the video footage was not clear, mostly because of how deep the body was encased in ice, but Kagome knew those clothes and it set her heart on full blown panic.

'Sesshoumaru!' 


	55. Chapter 55

Kagome found herself still in shock the day her plane landed in Juneau, Alaska. Mr. Takemoto had even noticed her state of mind and had grown concerned, wondering if his choice for assisting him was perhaps now wrong.

'It's him underneath all that ice! How long has he been there?' she panicked to herself.

She felt her concealment waivering and snapped back to reality, as she grabbed her luggage from overhead and made her way off the plane and to customs.

As she walked the ramp connecting from the plane to the airport, she thought, 'How am I going to get him out of there? Is it even possible to revive a frozen youkai?'

She had already lost Inu Yasha due to his mating with Kagura. To lose Sesshoumaru too, Kagome shuddered at the thought. She had fallen in love with both. Already her heart was hurting from the recent revelation that Inu Yasha had shared with her. When only a short time after seeing Inu Yasha and then seeing Sesshoumaru frozen on ice for all the world to see, she fell apart on the floor. It took only hours before her departure for Yukari and Myra to motivate her into getting ready. She did with their help, but half- heartedly. She just did not want to know if what she saw was his grave.

But then again, she still moved, curious if he might be alive.

Mr. Takemoto approached Kagome and asked, "Are you sure you are okay? You have been quite odd since departing Japan. Maybe if you rest a little while during the time I go to the briefing, it will help."

"No, I'm fine. I just get a little anxiety on airplanes," Kagome replied immediately, yet satisfied with her impromptu answer.

Mr. Takemoto shrugged and went searching for their chauffeur. The chauffeur was holding a sign with 'TAKEMOTO' writteb boldy on it and so the two rushed over to make their presence known. They had to rush as they had a tight schedule to meet. The authorities had wanted to brief them and then a council of a coupl historical organizations insisted that Kagome and Mr. Takemoto meet with them before seeing frozen man.

During the briefings, Kagome tuned them out, her attention directed to the window closest to her.

'If he is alive, how can I free him without any problems? This even has been broadcasted over the world by know, that is certain.'

She could feel her jyaki trying to leak out, but her miko powers quells it, burning her. It was not a harsh burn, but enough that she had to bite back a yelp. Only two others in the room seemed to be concealed youkai but the room was filled with over 4 dozen people.

'I can't fall apart now. Not when he is out there and needing me'  
Her attention finally tuned into the speaker, one of the area rangers.

"Tomorrow morning the Japanese archeaologists may come and observe the frozen man. They will be allowed to do what they wish as clearly, the man within wears ancient Japanese attire," the ranger said firmly.

She could see Mr. Takemoto grinning with satisfaction. She knew he expected to have first dibs on the find and she was glad that her intuition had been correct.

As the group was dismissed, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome, did you know they found Sesshoumaru in ice? That fuckin' bastard is freezing his ass off," she could hear Inu Yasha laugh. "The Ice Prince is really Lord of the Ice. By the way, where in the hell are you?"

"Knock it off," Kagome growled. "I'm in Alaska trying to see if Sesshoumaru can be revived. The museum curator is a well known archeaologist and had invited me along as his assistant."

"My crescent is still on my brow, wench. That bastard is alive, but probably paralyzed from the temperature. Youkai even tend to freeze at some level. He is probably in a hibernating state, which is rare, but most animal based youkai have the ability to hibernate if they wish," Inu Yasha replied.

"Okay, so how am I going to thaw him out tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Leave it to me. I'll make some calls and get the necessary people to help you. I am a wealthy businessman with connections," Inu Yasha boasted.

Kagome slumped in her chair, and said, "Arigatou, Inu Yasha. I wish you could be here."

She heard Inu Yasha cough deeply, almost sounding sick and she became worried, "Are you okay?"

"I wish I was, wench. Old age is not taking too well. Today is the New Moon and I feel my age even more," he replied, sounding quite strained. "Don't worry. I'll make the calls after I talk to you and go rest."

Kagome became teary eyed hearing the coughs rack his body. She was worried it was not something normal and then became distraught when she heard, "Dammit! I fuckin' coughed up blood again! This is the fifth time this month!"

'Kuso! He had tuberculosis! He is really dying!'

She sobbed into the phone and he growled, "Damn wench, what are you cryin' about now?"

"Are you that dense, Inu Yasha? You are coughing up blood! You have tuberculosis!" she yelled into the phone.

Mr. Takemoto rushed to her side, hearing her yell.

"Gomen, Mr. Takemoto. I'm speaking with a friend that needs serious medical attention," she cried as he patted her back and offered a tissue.

"I know, Kagome," she heard Inu Yasha saying softly into the phone. "Please, do me a favour?"

"Nani?" she said weakly, dabbing her eyes with the tissue that Mr. Takemoto had handed her a minute ago.

"Don't worry about me. Just get Sesshoumaru out of there and come home. Aishiteru, Kagome," Inu Yasha said and hung up, the click echoing in Kagome's ear.

She shut her phone, staring off for a moment while collecting her thoughts. She then looked up at Mr. Takemoto, wiped her nose again, and said, "We need to talk… privately." 


	56. Chapter 56

Mr. Takemoto dumbly nodded, running a hand through his dark brown hair as Kagome pulled him out of the conference room and led them to the limousine. After settling inside, Kagome signaled for the driver to take them to their hotel and then pressed the button to the privacy glass. Mr. Takemoto was very confused. Kagome had always been a good employee and exuded a cheerful visage. What he was seeing was determined and quite serious, especially after the anxiety he had witnessed from her earlier. She turned to him and began, "What I am about to tell you must be kept in utter confidence. Can I trust you?"

Mr. Takemoto was a man that had been reliable all his years and prided himself on keeping the trust of individuals. Although he was a museum curator, he did have privy to information that others were not authorized to know. He wondered what it was that Kagome wanted him to know and replied evenly, "Hai, you can trust me. But please, call me Lee now since we are sharing such secrets."

Kagome carefully weighed in his reply and then smiled, "Okay, Lee. First, do you believe in youkai?"

Lee mulled it over and replied, "I've heard many legends and seen many items to believe that there may be a possibility on some level of existence that they are real. I also know that your thesis involves a lot of legends concerning youkai and modern Japan."

"Hai, that is quite true. The legends, to an extent are true," she said bluntly.

Lee sat there slightly stunned and asked, "How do you know this, Kagome?"

"I am youkai," she answered. "I will show you."

Lee watched as she closed her eyes and pulled her youki in, dropping her concealment. He gasped, seeing her marked, claws, and ears.

"Will you harm me?" he asked timidly, not sure now on how to treat Kagome now knowing her real identity.

"No, unless you harm me first, however I'm sure you won't. I don't harm ningen as for a time I had been sealed against my own identity as a youkai, only knowing that I was ningen for years," she explained. "I am telling you this because that frozen man is no ordinary man. He is youkai, a taiyoukai, and my intended."

"How do you know that?" Lee asked increduously.

"His attire speaks it all. Only the Taiyoukai of the Western lands wears that attire and has those markings," she said, perturbed that Lee was a bit doubtful of her conclusion.

"The Lord of the West, the legendary Dog General's son, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his eyes wide with the revelation, accepting Kagome's reply.

"Hai! He is paralyzed under that ice. When we go in the morning, there will be a few people to meet us. You must tell the authorities that they are with us. We have to get Sesshoumaru out of there," she explained, hoping for Lee's compliance.

Lee was not sure if he could help. Dozens of questions flooded his brain, wondering on how they could pull off getting the taiyoukai out without major problems.

'The whole world has heard about this. Dozens of media await our words back in Junea. I want to help, but this is impossible to do.'

He looked up and looked at her squarely in the eyes and asked, "How can we accomplish freeing him without the public knowing."

"Well, only a few people have seen the iceberg until now. When the other people come, which in case you want to know, I believe they will be youkai, we can come up with a good plan. I do have an idea. I can freeze things, and if I can get one of the other youkai to bring a mannequin, we can get this done. We will take Sesshoumaru's clothes and put it in the mannequin, then put it in the water and we can freeze the water enough to make a convincing iceberg. We can go to the public and say that we found it not to be a man, but a mannequin. It is not uncommon to find strange things floating about in the water, and we can chuck it up to being a case of possibly an accidental loss from a private antique collector," she replied, hoping her idea would be a good one.

"We have to make it convincing. Most antique collectors keep detailed information on their collection, so we will need documents and the collector to come out of their privacy to claim the items. We will need a police report of the loss of the items as this would be something sought after and very valuable, especially the swords. We need the mannequin, as you said, to have be one that has similar markings to Lord Sesshoumaru. You think that this can be done?" he asked.

"Hai! It can be done. I have the connections. I will make the call back to my source and it will be arranged and ready for the morning," she answered with a smile.

"Okay. I will help then," he said, and stuck his hand out.

Kagome gripped his hand firmly, and shook on their plans.

The limousine pulled up to their hotel and they exited to check into their rooms. When Kagome finally got to her room, she sunk into her bed and flipped her cell open to call Inu Yasha.

After two rings, she heard him answer gruffly, "What now?"

"Ever thought of trying to be polite on the phone, baka?" she asked playfully.

"Feh," he half laughed. "So what are you calling me for? I made the arrangements. The youkai I am sending plus Shippou will be there in the morning."

"I need a few things. Takemoto- san said that he will help and we can up with a plan. We need a few things. We need a mannequin that looks like Sesshoumaru, a set of clothes to give to Sesshoumaru when we get him out of there, and then documents of travel and identification for Sesshoumaru, " Kagome replied. "We will also need you to come forward with pictures and details, claiming you are an antique collector and the items on the mannequin were yours and lost. You will have to make up documents for a police report and make contact with authorities convincing them of this."

She took a deep breath as she knew she was asking a lot of Inu Yasha, but it was the only way they could get Sesshoumaru back. She began to worry, thinking Inu Yasha was mad or not sure what to think of her plan.

'Probably thinking it was stupid.' She groaned to herself.

"So, you are going to thaw the bastard and put his clothing and swords on the mannequin, then put it in ice, right?" Inu Yasha asked, not seeming against her idea.

"Hai! That is just about the plan. Good guess," she smiled.

"Fine! But don't tell that bastard I did this for him. I'm doing it for you, so you better be happy," he replied grouchily, but Kagome knew he was just putting up another front.

'My softy of a hanyou.'

"Arigatou! Hai, this will make me happy," she answered with a slight squeal.

"Damn onna! Don't squeal! That hurts my ears!" he growled.

"Aishiteru!" she giggled and hung up, tossing her cell phone to the chair nearby.

She was so tired. It had been a few days since she had slept due to her anxiety. As she drifted off she thought, 'It will be complicated, but I'm sure we'll pull this off. Hang on Sesshoumaru.' 


	57. Chapter 57

DREAM

Kagome walked through thick white fog, her feet making silent crunch sounds in the deep snow. The night sky above was clear and full of stars. She could even see the Aurealis Borealis. The fog was unnaturally dense and seemed only hovering like a mother hen above the ground. She could see a light ahead, eerily bluish and she stepped up her pace, shove pine branches aside as she went along.

Finally, after some time, she broke into a clearing and the fog had dissipated to a reasonable point where her range of vision could see farther. However, the object of her curiosity was only feet away. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Sesshoumaru within the iceburg. As she focused on his frozen face, his eyes closed in eternal sleep. When she stepped up to the iceburg to view him closely, his eyes opened, scaring her until she found herself fallen on the ground. His eyes were open, and she almost thought that they were pleading with her to free him!

She rose to stand and placed her hands on the ice, willing her youki to come forth, glowing red under her palms. The ice cracked under her hands and soon his frozen body fell into her arms, shoving her back into the deep snow.

'He looks so cold, but he doesn't have blue lips.'

"Sesshoumaru, koiishi, can you hear me?" she asked, nuzzling his neck, feeling his body heat as it began to awake.

"Hai," he replied, bringing his arms to encompass her. "I missed you for so long."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears of joy hearing his words as he caressed her. She smiled at him and then kissed him fully on the lips, overjoyed that he was alive. He kissed her back passionately, his lips devouring hers, before pulling away. His amber eyes were darker than usual, and Kagome found it arousing.

"This Sesshoumaru is pleased to know his intended is happy for his revival," he smirked. "Perhaps this Sesshoumaru can show how pleased he is."

And with that statement, he ground his himself into Kagome, enticing a moan from her lips.

"Not in the snow, Sesshoumaru," she said fighting another moan as he cupped her breasts, bringing his thumb over the nipple gently and repeatedly. "We need to get back to civilization."

"No, koi. This Sesshoumaru has been imprisoned far too long. The snow will not be a bother," he replied, and leaned down to claim her lips again and then trailing to her neck, while slipping his hands down to the hem of her sweater.

After teasing her ears, he withdrew, only to pull her sweater right off. She had not dressed for the cold as she was youkai and the temperature was not biting at her. She mourned for his touches, watching him untie his sash and unlatch his armor. He tossed them aside, along with his swords, and she could no longer contain herself, sitting up and sliding her hands within his haori and juban, only to slide them off of his showers.

'Perfect,' she marveled, as his chest became revealed to her wanting eyes.

The moon made his stripes stand out and cast his fair skin in what Kagome was reminded of the Statue of David.

'Like marble. No man has the definition,' she thought in awe, caressing his chest with her small hands, and occasionally over his nipples, bringing out a contented growl from the demon lord.

His eyes tinged with red briefly before changing back to the brilliant amber she had come to adore, and then he grabbed her wrists together with one hand and shoved her to the ground. He ground into her once more, and she could feel his desire hard against her since his armor was gone. She moaned in response, feeling herself become wet between her legs. He smirked and with his free hand, slashed off the bra she had on, then leaned over, timidly licking the erect nipple of one of her breasts. Slowly he became more confident, opening his skilled mouth more, and sucking in various placed. Kagome was beginning to lose coherent thought as she arched her back. His tongue slowly made his way over to her other breast as to not let it be neglected while watching her face.

Kagome was enjoying his ministrations, however was frustrated at the same time as she wanted to touch him too. She growled at him, and he seemed to understand, releasing her bound hands before training kisses down to her navel. His lips were efficient in their seductive path towards her hidden folds, and she grabbed his head when he had spread her legs wider, kissing her inner thighs before licking her nub within.

"Someone tastes very good," she heard Sesshoumaru say, his baritone voice setting her into an aroused frenzy, as she called out his name in an excited manner.

As his tongue swirled around her dripping flower, she felt him put a finger in, exciting her more. His finger slowly was joined by another as he withdrew his tongue. His fingers worked her thuroughly, caressing the top of her tight hidden walls and up to touch her nub, then repeating.

Kagome could feel herself pulling into the blessed rhythm as the pleasure spread over her warmly. Within minutes, she could feel her walls vibranting in bliss over his fingers, and crescendoing her into an oblivion, her mouth open and calling out unintelligently.

END DREAM

As she came back down from her climax she opened her eyes to the decorative hotel room and groaned, "Kuso! It was just a dream."

She had not had many erotic dreams and her previous one had involved both inu brothers, however, this one was so strong that she could feel her walls still palpitating weakly.

'That was so intense!' she thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. 'And that was just foreplay.'

She had heard from various sources in the feudal era that the Western Lord had a lot of experience in pleasuring women and did not doubt it.

Kagome looked at the clock and sighed, dragging herself out of bed.

'I'm definitely not able to sleep after that.'

Her body was still exhausted from having little sleep the past few days, however she was too anxious to go back to sleep. Youkai did not have to sleep much, but they did have to sleep occasionally and Kagome was not an exception. She had been far too restless in her sleep knowing that she would see Sesshoumaru soon.

Out of old habit, she had gone to the lobby for a cup of coffee only to cough it back up.

'Damn, that is nasty! I keep forgetting about that,' she groaned.

When the seal had dropped, some of her idiosyncracies had been thrown out. She use to enjoy coffee in then morning and Oden, but her youkai ways craved purer substances to nourish her body. In fact, coffee had become unappealing to her inu nose.

She grabbed a newspaper and sat, waiting for Lee to show up.

By the time Lee had arrived in the lobby, she had already finished reading the paper and now watching 'Good Morning America.' She gave him an annoyed glare which he chuckled at as he prepared his coffee and then picked up a donut.

"So, we're really going to do this?" Lee asked, as if confirming.

"Hai, don't worry. We will succeed," she said as she patted him on the shoulder.

Kagome turned her head as she heard a few pairs of feet shuffling along the tile floor in her direction. She saw that is was Shippou and the crew Inu Yasha promised to send.

"Oka-saan, we have everything ready. Let's get this done before Inu Yasha called us to hurry up," Shippou said, clearly seeming annoyed.

Kagome recognized the look and chuckled, "He must have threatened you,huh?"

"Hai, that baka yarou called me up and when I came over, hit me on the head after telling me what I was suppose to do. I'm gonna kick his ass when we get back," he growled.

Kagome smiled at Shippou and then sadly looked at him, "Shippou, don't. He doesn't have long to live."

"What? He doesn't have long to live? He looks fit to me," Shippou said, very concerned.

"He's coughing up blood. A couple calls ago, I heard him coughing really hard, almost like a smoker's cough, but far too harshly to be like that. He admitted that he knew he had tuberculosis after I almost freaked out on him," she replied sadly.

"I smelled blood on him the other day, but I didn't pin it to that. I thought he had gotten cut while sparring. He spars daily saying it is good for him," Shippou admitted. "He never told me he was suffering"  
"You and I both know he's so hard headed that he won't admit anything. He must have inherited that from his father as Sesshoumaru can be the same way," she mused.

"That is so true," Shippou practically guffawed, then after calming down, he said, "Your transportation is here. The authorities are outside and just waiting for you to come so they can escort all of us to the site."

Kagome and Lee gathered their own duffle bags and followed Shippou and his entourage outside. The vehicle awaiting them was a huge black Suburban. She opened the door and stepped in, and Shippou followed, however a local cop stuck his hand in to stop him.

"Authorized personnel only," the cop said, tensed and ready in case he needed to restrain Shippou.

"He's with us, officer and so are these gentlemen," Lee spoke up and flashed him an ID so the police officer knew who was in charge.

The cop pulled his hand back slowly after verifying Lee's identity and replied, "Proceed."

As soon as everyone was situated, the officer climbed in and drove them to the site. 


	58. Chapter 58

The Suburban arrived at the site with little troubles.

"This winter has been pretty calm. It's been a few years since we had a blizzard, but in case you all get cold, I have extra blankets folded in the back," the officer informed them, as he shifted into park.

Kagome was the first to climb out, immediately scanning the area before laying her eyes upon where Sesshoumaru laid frozen. Shippou laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, okaa- san. We'll get him out and then we can go home."

The sight of him under the ice was nowhere near the comparison to the dream she had this morning. She berated herself for her hentai thoughts and almost cursed Miroku for being such an influence on her.

As Kagome neared the frozen Sesshoumaru, she sensed his youki, but also a peculiar barrier. She closed the distance, putting forth her hand until it touched the ice. Her eyes immediately widened.

'This ice is not cold. This barrier is holy energy! Someone locked him in suspended animation and put him in the water.'

She panicked at the thought that Sesshoumaru may have been awake the whole entire time under water. She could remove the barrier, which was easy, but she was not sure what kind of damage was done to Sesshoumaru. He was frozen by the sealing spell and a barrier in a way that his eyes were open. She was not sure if he was asleep or had to endure seeing everything as he was without being able to sleep. She slumped over and Shippou asked, "Okaa –san?"

"This is not ice. He was sealed and then there was a barrier placed on top of him, leaving him in suspended animation. The good thing is that he is not frozen and I can remove the spell," she forced out, trying not to let the tears fall that were threatening to spill.

"Okay, and the bad news?" Shippou wondered, beginning to worry.

He knew Kagome did not break down for stupid things and she was strong. Usually if she cried, she was by herself, and to almost cry in front of him was alarming.

She tried to breath in and out, but it came out ragged and stuttering before she replied, "The bad news is that he may not be the same Sesshoumaru we knew. His eyes were open when the sealing spell was conjured and then a barrier was placed around him. I can feel his youki leaking through but the barrier holds it back, meaning that despite him not being able to move, he can hear and see everything."

Shippou gasped.

'What torture'  
He thought about it.

'If Sesshoumaru is not himself, we have people he can talk to. He has okaa –san and me, Rin, and even Inu Yasha.'

He then grabbed Kagome's hands in his and looked her square in the eye.

"Sesshoumaru will have all of us to talk to and sort out anything that may surface. I know it might be difficult for him and us as well, but we can't let him stay in there any longer. You can do it, okaa –san. Out of all of us, you have always been the strongest. Through all the ordeals you have experienced, you came out ahead of everyone with a kind smile on your face."

Kagome nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. She turned again to Sesshoumaru's sealed form and placed her hands on the barrier once again. She closed her eyes and focused on centering her power into her hands. It had been a while since she had tapped into her miko powers, so she felt shaky. Slowly her hands were glowing blue. Usually she glowed pink, but she assumed it was because a lot of the time she healed, the pink signified purificatin powers and the blue was for healing.

She pushed on the barrier with her hands and felt it crack as if it were glass. As soon as the barrier disappeared, her body was pitched forward by her lack of balance, sending her into Sesshoumaru's body. She was not sure when the seal was broken, whether when she removed the barrier or had tumbled into him, but they both landed and she heard the air from his lungs come out with a 'whoosh.'

She hesitantly looked at him, and his eyes were closed.

'He is moving. That is good.'

He did not look gaunt from the centuries he had been sealed and Kagome was relieve on that. She listened to him breath deeply and evenly. He was sleeping!

'Well hello, Sesshoumaru. No greeting?' she huffed sarcastically then her eyes softened as she stroked the stripes on his cheek.

"Bring the extra set of clothes and make sure that cop is not nearby when we do this," Lee said and Shippou did as he said while the other youkai prepared to make the switch.

The mannequin was almost the very image of Sesshoumaru. Kagome silently thanked Inu Yasha for being thurough as she had been nervous. Inu Yasha had never shown himself to be very thurough in anything he did and usually it was rushed. Everything about this was rushed, but it seemed with time he had finally harnessed the knack to get things done properly.

"Sesshoumaru, you are in the year 2006. I am not sure how you were sealed, but it seemed you were for a couple centuries. We are taking your attire and changing it into something to the modern times. Right now, we are in Alaska, something back before you were sealed was known as the New World. We will be getting back to Japan soon, koiishi. I've missed you so much. Rest well," Kagome whispered to him as he slept, hoping he heard her.

Shippou handed her some clothes, some casual wear.

"I think you should change him. I don't think he'd appreciate it if some male youkai changed him," he said with amusement, knowing Kagome would blush.

Kagome growled and grabbed the clothes that Shippou proffered, her face very red.

She quickly changed Sesshoumaru, finding his body pliant, as if he had heard her words. All of his other clothes were quickly placed on the mannequin.

As soon as the demon lord was dressed, Shippou picked him up.

"I'll be back quick. Lucky for me I inherited my father's energy for travel. I'll place him in my private jet. Rin is in there and ready to tend to him if he awakens," Shippou said.

Kagome nodded and watched as Shippou and Sesshoumaru's forms were encompassed in white light. In a blink, they were gone.

Kagome turned to Lee. Lee had a shocked look on his face and Kagome almost giggled.

'I forgot, until he met me, he never knew youkai existed. Must be an amazing experience for him.'

"Is the mannequin ready? Shippou is placing Sesshoumaru in a safe place. We need to finish. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can go home and wrap up this ordeal," she said.

"Hai. Just waiting for you, Kagome," Lee smiled. "I can tell how much you love him. I have heard the legends about him, mostly scary ones, but seeing you with him is a revelation. Though I would never tell Lord Sesshoumaru this personally, more out of preservation of my person, he is a softy inside."

Kagome smiled back, "Hai, indeed he is."

Shippou's crew, two artic kitsune youkai had the mannequin floating in the nearby water ready to be frozen. Kagome formed a barrier around it, letting the water fill it. The kitsune approached the barrier from each side and held their hands up, gathering their youki. Both slowly started to glow red and they pushed their youki to surround the barrier, the air around them getting colder than it already was. Kagome could hear Lee's teeth chattering behind her. The kitsunes' power only took a minute to freeze their fake Sesshoumaru.

Kagome examined it and clapped her hands, "Perfect! Now lets go!"

As promised, Shippou had returned as they all were about to reach the Suburban.

"Done already?" Shippou asked.

Kagome climbed in the Suburban and sat back, sighing, "Hai, now lets go home." 


	59. Chapter 59

Sesshoumaru was not sure where he was, but he felt like he had been battling a dragon youkai and got rammed. His body felt sore and stiff and it was hard to wake up, so he just groaned and stayed there. Even his eyes felt weighted down and tired.

Then again he remembered that he did not battle a dragon youkai.

He had been traveling India and gathering goods and sending them back to Japan so he could give them to Kagome one day. The travels were to pass time as well as become more familiar with the territories acquired by his father that he had not tended to in ages. Most youkai recognized him by his hair alone and assumed him to be his father, but his stripes and crescent moon came from his mother. His father had defeated his grandfather and won his mother as a prize along with the Western domain. Both his father and mother were Shiro inu youkai, but his mother contained the poisons that he used in his dokkasou. His father had the power and he had been an experienced warrior growing up and eventually a conqueror of many lands. Upon his securing of the West, he had enemies of China angered that he had some of their lands and wanted them back. However, he had held them back for ages even when the opposition grew. When Sesshoumaru came around, he dealt with the opposition as well and maintained the West, even expanding it into other lands through allotted prized land from other taiyoukai.

India had been another place with shaky loyalty to the Western taiyoukai and because it had been literally centuries since he had come, they had fallen somewhat to the tribe leaders in India. The majority that welcomed him offered shelter, but the few who opposed tried challenging him. It was a Shaman of India hired by an opposing youkai under false pretenses that Sesshoumaru meant harm to them, that had caught him unaware and bound his youki and then placed a barrier. The Shaman had summoned spirits to deposit his paralyzed body to the ocean and from there he knew only the rise and fall of the tides and the sky above. For many days, far too long to count had his mind wandered over the incident on how he could have prevented such a thing to have occurred. After that, his thoughts wandered to that of his life and then to Kagome and then to even his mother. It was annoying and no matter how many times he called forth his youki to push at the spells on him, they never budged beyond enough to fool him that he succeeded before it bounced back. It was true torture, more than he could have done on any being himself.

'Karma is indeed a bitch,' he mused sarcastically, the phrase ages old and although he hates cliches, he could not deny this one and sighed. 'At least this Sesshoumaru was not caught bathing in this predicament.'

Eventually, his logical thoughts drifted and he let his imagination in, on things he could have regretted and done better to even ways he could rut with Kagome. He groaned on how pathetic he was in even going through those thoughts, but then again, he was immobile and it did not seem he would be free anytime soon. He was paralyzed that his eyes were open and it made things difficult to rest, but he was trained in meditation so he meditated to pass the time. That was the true time he could rest as meditation strengthened his youki. Unfortunately, it also strengthened the spell as it was connected to him and infuriated him. Of course, he had about thrown a temper tantrum in the first days, but he was a youkai lord and that would be unbecoming. Within his mind, time slipped by without registering and between the meditation and meandering thoughts, he was practically in a haze, hypnotized by the currents.

He never hit land and no one seemed to see him by boat, so his morale was that of one disheartened.

It seemed by the time he finally questioned his purpose of existing, he felt his body stop floating and saw people for the first time. They were strange and covered in heavy furs and in a boat that made loud sounds. They approached him and he did not care what they did, but he did hear from one of the men, "Whoa, look at this, there's a frozen guy in there!"

It was a strange form of English, a language he rarely used, but was versed in.

'This Sesshoumaru is not frozen,' he bit out in his mind, unable to speak to them.

Eventually they left and days later brought back an entourage of people. He was beginning to get angry, as they gawked at him.

"We gotta report this. The clothing looks ancient Japanese. They'll want the artifact as it is of their origin," Sesshoumaru heard an elderly man say.

"It will take a few days, but I'm sure they will come to view the preserved man and take it back for observation. This is better than those frozen cavemen!" another said.

'This Sesshoumaru is no artifact!' he growled, frustrated that he was unable to voice it as the people talked about him.

Rather than deal with their inanity, he resorted to meditating. When he finally came out of it, he was falling and Kagome was with him. Her scent practically hugged him hysterically and he was just as excited. It had been so long and so much had happened. Now that the spell was gone, he was not sure how much he had changed, and felt a panic like no other because of him being so out of touch from society for so long.

'Nani? Kagome is here?' he said but his eyes were heavy and he was really tired, so he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep to her words. 'How long have I been out?'

I "Sesshoumaru, you are in the year 2006. I am not sure how you were sealed, but it seemed you were for a couple centuries. We are taking your attire and changing it into something to the modern times. Right now, we are in Alaska, something back before you were sealed was known as the New World. We will be getting back to Japan soon, koiishi. I've missed you so much. Rest well," /I Kagome whispered to him as he slept, hoping he heard her.

Indeed he had heard her and his heart was filled with joy as he fell deeper into sleep. 


	60. Chapter 60

"When your news channel had broadcasted the supposed man on ice, I had a double take. When I realized what you all were so excited about my feudal era display mannequin, I laughed so hard. Now, here I am with my papers to verify that the artifacts are indeed mine. I am sure we all can laugh now about this mistake," Inu Yasha told the reporter, and looked at the camera with a smile.

"And there you have it. Our ice man was actually an ice mannequin. The attire will be on display in the Metropolitan museum as Inu Yasha Taisho has graciously decide to loan it for their feudal era exhibition. This is Akiko Sasaki from TV Tokyo signing off," Akiko Sasaki finished.

Inu Yasha sighed out and then glanced at his watch.

'Almost time for everyone to arrive. Thank kami this shit is done. I'm not doing anymore favours for those bastards.'

He shook hands with the news reporter and made his way to his limo. He was due at the airport in the next hour to welcome everyone back.

'Including Sesshoumaru. He's not going to be happy about the Kagura ordeal when I tell him.'

If Kagura would have had a proper youkai healer help remove his mark, he could have found a better and much kinder mate. As full youkai, her mark would have kept him from aging and he could feel his weakness down to the day. His human nights were longer, and he changed back the next day near noon. He took all of it in stride, but it was leaving him depressed as he had so many regrets. The pain in his chest effected his human nights the worst. In his hanyou form, he held his illness well, occasionally coughing. Sometimes it was intense and made him bend over with a deep coughing fit until blood splattered the ground.

He clenched his fists, feeling another coughing fit overcome him. He hated it. They left him weakened. He pressed the button to the intercom and said, "Jaken, you're going to have to meet them."

Jaken frowned, knowing why Inu Yasha was not able to welcome Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, and the rest of their entourage. He had once hated Inu Yasha for being hanyou and since his rise as the Regent of the Western Lands, he had come to respect him. Inu Yasha had shown another facet of him as he took the role with pride. He had made wise suggestions and tried to run the lands as if Lord Sesshoumaru had never left. Jaken had been the first to find out about Inu Yasha's ailment. One day he had found Inu Yasha sprawled out unconscious in the dining room with blood on the floor and at the corners of his mouth. Jaken knew that this would have not happened if Kagura would have either took her place graciously as his mate or did the proper thing and removed his mark from her.

Jaken made sure his concealment spell was on before exiting the limo. Already he could hear Inu Yasha's deep and painful coughs.

'What a terrible demise. He hasn't had a great life and just when it got good, it goes away. May Kami make his passing swift and painless.'

Jaken straightened his clothes and ventured to the waiting area. Already it was crowded as it was a little past midday. Traffic had been terrible getting to the airport so it only left a few minutes for him to wait for his master.

To every mortal eye he was three feet taller than his normal height and elderly with a traditional Japanese look. He despised using the concealment spell, but it had been necessary for the past two centuries.

'Daiyoukai of the past are certainly rolling in their graves as they watch the youkai population hide,' he frowned. 'Lord Sesshoumaru will definitely not be pleased on the changes.'

Fifteen minutes later, he saw Shippou walk through the last security check and toward the doors leading outside to Tokyo. After him followed Kagome rolling Sesshoumaru through in a wheelchair. The taiyoukai was slumped over and asleep. Jaken panicked! He had never seen his lord in such disarray. Rin followed behind in tears, obviously upset about Lord Sesshoumaru's predicament. Jaken noted that Kagome was dealing with it like his lord would and commended her.

'It will make Lord Sesshoumaru proud of his intended for taking this in so calmly.'

Jaken bowed and said, "Follow me, the limo awaits. Forgive Lord Inu Yasha for not being able to come out of the limo to greet you, however he has had some difficulties lately."

Kagome gave Jaken a questioning, yet worried glance before pushing Sesshoumaru along towards the car. She knew Inu Yasha was sick and it worried her to hear that his ailment was delibitating. Rin climbed in first and then Shippou helped Kagome place Sesshoumaru in the limousine. Kagome noticed Inu Yasha passed out on the other side with blood dripping from his mouth and looked at Shippou. Shippou frowned and as soon as he was sure Sesshoumaru was situated sturdily against Kagome, he moved over to sit by Inu Yasha.

"I smelled something on him, but this is the first I've seen him like this," Shippou commented softly, wiping the blood off with a rag that Rin gave him before pressing the intercom button. "Jaken, how long have you known about this? I know nothing gets by you."

Jaken squawked in surprise, as he had just pulled out of the parking and into traffic, "Lord Inu Yasha has been like this for the past fifteen years. His hanyou blood is weakening with each passing year. Coughing fits if they get back drain his energy and often send him unconscious."

It was at that time Sesshoumaru stirred and growled. Jaken knew that growl.

'He heard. My lord is awake. He is not happy.'

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked, running her hand through his silken silvery white hair.

"Hai, koi, but it seems my brother is fairing worse. I smell he has mated someone and they have rescinded their mark. What bitch has the honour of dying for leaving my brother this way?" Sesshoumaru asked darkly, his long bangs covering his eyes.

The way he looked reminded Kagome of when Inu Yasha had went beserk as full demon. Though she noted by peeking through his dense bangs that Sesshoumaru's eyes were still golden, she now understood the situation. Kagura had basically guaranteed Inu Yasha a shorter lifespan. The realization ignited what anger she thought she had left years ago until she growled out, "Kagura. It was Kagura."

"This Sesshoumaru will see to her demise when fully recovered," the amber eyed demon lord vowed.

Shippou smirked and thought, 'Good riddance to the wind witch.' 


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome was elated.

'Yokatta, he is awake!'

She nuzzled Sesshoumaru, the tears gathering in her eyes, and whispered, "I missed you. I was so scared you were lost forever from me."

Sesshoumaru straightened his shoulders, yet allowed her to nuzzle him, relishing her unique scent. He had missed her desperately, but would not show it.

"Is it true that five hundred years have passed?" he asked.

"Hai, koiishi," she replied, and sat back, noticing his normal façade returning.

"I will need books and any material so I may catch up," he requested.

"There is a whole library awaiting your perusal. I have added to the collection you had before," Shippou replied.

Inu Yasha groaned in the corner and Shippou secured him upright.

"Kuso, that took a lot out of me," Inu Yasha said, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Rest, brother. I will go seek out the bitch soon to alleviate your problems. When I do so, I will give you some of my potent blood. It should destroy the illness in your lungs," Sesshoumaru said.

"No, Sesshoumaru. I am barely hanging on here. I have aged rapidly and I do not want a prolonged life in the current form I am in. It is bad enough I regret a lot of things and bad enough I have had to deal with this for over ten years now. I just want to rest. Everything hurts," Inu Yasha admitted, half wheezing.

Kagome sobbed silently at Sesshoumaru's side for Inu Yasha. It was hard to see him admit his weakness, especially in front of his brother whom had been a former enemy most of his virile years.

"We will have a youkai healer to watch you in the estate," Shippou told Inu Yasha. "You won't like it, but please, for your sake please accept it. I have always regarded you like you were my father and it tears me apart to see you this way. Rin has seen you as a another father to her when Lord Sesshoumaru had disappeared. We are here with you to the end."

"Keh, no need to get all fuckin' mushy," Inu Yasha half grinned. "Oi, Kagome, quit bawling over there and give me a hug. I swear you're a cry baby."

Kagome glared at him and jumped at him, tackling him in the backseat, "You know, you're such a jerk!"

"You better believe it, wench," he smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome returned to her seat next to Sesshoumaru and cuddled up to the taiyoukai. He did not move to return her affection, but inside his beast clamoured for attention, wanting to return her love. It was hard as it had always been instilled in his training as he grew up that displaying public affection was not allowed for a demon lord. It seemed bogus to continue such behaviour, but he had not known any other way to act, as that was what he had been groomed to do. That, and the fact that he had been itching to see her for a long time.

The limousine pulled into a gated fence and through. The fence was high and made of metal, not allowing the outside to look within. As the vehicle passed through, Kagome saw the buildings were traditional and much like the older buildings on her shrine. A few youkai guards stood alert at the bottom of the steps of the main house. Jaken parked the car and scampered to the door to allow them out, but Inu Yasha beat him to it and knocked the old toad out with the door.

"Shall I get the wheelchair, koiishi?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, that contraption is no longer necessary," he replied and moved out of the limo.

Two women greeted them at the door. Kagome noticed that both were inu hanyou but with blonde hair like Izumi.

"Step aside my girls, I will escort our long awaited master around," Izumi appeared.

Kagome ran to Izumi and hugged her, "Izumi! I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Lady Kagome, what an honour! I heard you were still around," Izumi replied and then regained her composure.

"Are those yours?" Kagome asked, referring to the twin hanyou.

"Of course. We can discuss it later. For now, follow me and I will show you around," she answered and turned heel.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed behind.

Kagome was still feeling like everything was so surreal and felt the familiar prick of tears in the corner of her eyes.

'Sesshoumaru is by my side again.'

Sesshoumaru sensed her turmoil and wrapped an arm around her waist, then leaned to her eat to whisper, "This Sesshoumaru may have to take a rain check on the tour and go straight to the bedroom."

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and looked at him blushing.

'Well, that was certainly not expected. What a horn dog!' she joked dryly though admitted she was a bit aroused.

Kagome heard a cough and directed her attention, noticing that Izumi had stopped and was blushing.

"Um, yeah, I think I will point the way where you want to go," she stated. "Go down this hall, take a left at the end and it will go directly to your chambers. Good day."

No sooner than Izumi had disappeared, Kagome found herself thrown over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and her ass slapped. She yelped as he ran down the hall.

"Eager?" Kagome called out amusingly.

"Quite," he smirked, turning the corner. "I am more focused on getting you naked and fucking you raw."

Kagome could feel herself get wet, "Well, well, quite the dirty minded youkai, my lord?"

He threw her on the bed and growled, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Kagome. Will you accept this Sesshoumaru as your mate?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "Now that's the stupidest question on Earth. I have accepted you for a long time and now we have nothing in the way."

"Drop your concealment, koi. I wish to look upon you in your humanoid form," he purred.

She closed her eyes and felt the warm rush of her power taking her spell away.

In an instant, she was pulled to her feet, and Sesshoumaru ran his hands over her until he pulled her face to his with his hands. Their lips only centimeters away from each other as amber eyes clashed with blue- grey. Kagome trembled under his penetrating gaze and it was then that he closed the distanced. Kagome sighed contently as his soft yet firm lips slide across hers.

This is what she had been waiting and dreaming of for so long. This is what he had been waiting and dreaming for even longer. The years apart melted away in one kiss as he molded his lips to hers, becoming more fervent as she opened her mouth to welcome his eager tongue. He groaned as their tongues clashed and danced and he could not remember a kiss in his immortal life that was better. He did not want to compare. She was more than anything he had ever wanted. She was the key to his power. The conquest for power was no longer important. The power of love had settled itself in the form of the miko inu youkai before him.

He dragged one claw down upon her sweater, effectively ripping it without breaking contact with her succulent lips. He helped her shrug out of the now useless item of clothing and then froze.

"Stop!" he heard a voice call out and the door to his chambers flew off the hinges, spreading wooden splinters and dust all over.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome covered her chest, and Sesshoumaru whipped his shirt up and over his head, then handed it to Kagome. She accepted it, hurriedly pulled it on.

"You dare interrupt the mating of this Sesshoumaru," he roared.

The only thing that kept him back was Kagome. Although she was seething for the same reason, she did not want to see Sesshoumaru go berserk.

"Hai. Lady Kagome is to be escorted out of the estate," the youkai said, his voice heavy with an Italian accent.

The youkai who addressed them was dressed in a suit and had unruly yet curly blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Why?" Kagome spoke out.

The youkai kneeled, "Forgive me, my lady. This Lucius is in charge of upholding your honour."

"Well, as you can see, I am consenting with my intended to relinquish that very honour and become his mate," Kagome growled, becoming frustrated.

"You do not know, my lady?" the youkai asked, quite confusedly.

"Know what? Tell me as I am clueless. I live in a shrine. I know nothing of modern youkai politics," she glared.

"You did not notice your symbol change," the youkai pointed out.

"I wear a concealment day and night, buddy," she gritted out. "Why the hell should I notice?"

Sesshoumaru reached out and brushed her bangs aside to reveal her forehead where her sun should be, signifying her as Hime of the Eastern Lands. His eyes widened and he let her go, stepping back to a distance that she felt saddened.

"What? There is a sun on my forehead. So what! Apparently, that has always been there when the spell my father placed had broke," she said, becoming hysterical, noticing the silence. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

From the doorway, entered her father, Ayu. She had not seen him since the ball in Sengoku Jidai.

"The sun is no longer there, my daughter. It is a star, a golden star. You are the Hime of the Eastern Lands, but were also heir to the Youkai throne. My sister has died, leaving no heirs. You are it," he calmly stated.

"And this is a problem?" Kagome asked, still confused, crossing one arm over her chest, and the other propped on it as she placed her fingers on her nose between her eyebrows to alleviate the oncoming headache she was not relishing to have.

"Though Lord Sesshoumaru is your intended, you have no choice. The youkai council, which young Lord Lucius is a part of, has made it so that you are paired up with the strongest youkai. Lord Sesshoumaru's claim is null and void. If he wishes to pursue your hand, he will have to challenge your suitors. You will remain pure during this time. Lord Lucius will be your personal guard and you will be escorted to your new home. I have tried to avoid this since I noticed your youkai signature re-appear on this side of the well, my daughter," Ayu sighed out.

"No, I refuse. Give the title to someone else," she growled out.

"Koi, this title is an honour by Kami, passed down from one strong demoness to another. I was not aware of this, but I assure you I will challenge any suitor that comes your way. For now, perhaps it is wise. This Sesshoumaru admits being impulsive so soon and has business to take care of before we can be together," he replied, his face calm, yet his eyes flashing red, revealing that he was on the brink of loosing control.

Kagome walk towards him to embrace him so she could calm him down, but instead was jerked back by the yellow haired Lucius and felt pain spread throughout the back of her head. The last thing she saw was her father restraining Sesshoumaru who had lost control, his eyes a bright crimson.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru roared and she saw and heard nothing more. 


	62. Chapter 62

Sesshoumaru leaned on his hands in frustration at his desk. It had been three months since Kagome had been taken from him. His inner beast had been restless and it aggravated him.

'We were supposed to be mated by now and she would be pupped,' he growled.

The faint scent of Naraku and ocean wind wafted by his nose, making him look up. It was Kagura. He had always known her to be impeccably dressed, an old habit as a youkai geisha. He had never called on her services in the past, but he had heard of her talents. He knew that she had wanted him long ago, and probably still, but Sesshoumaru had never been attracted to her physically.

"About time you noticed I was here, Lord Sesshoumaru," she taunted coolly.

"This Sesshoumaru has much to deal with, especially matters between the former mating of you and Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru stated, grinning inside, just knowing his beast would be soon temporarily satisified.

"Whatever do you mean? Hai, your brother and I were mated, but I removed my mark, annulling our mating," she replied, unfazed.

"But his mark could not be removed, correct?" he pried lazily, though his blood boiled knowing the answer.

"No, he is hanyou," she answered.

"You agreed to mate the Regent of the West, Lord Inu Yasha and then after some time, being given a generous home and family, took his pups away and removed the mark. You have also without immediate knowledge, placed Inu Yasha, your Lord and mate in dire health. Right now, as we speak, Inu Yasha has aged to that of a fifty year old mortal and suffers consumption. In doing so, Kagura, you have betrayed this Clan and the Western domain. Your actions has sentenced you to death. As Lord of the Western Lands, you will die by beheadment and your body bubbled away to nothing by my dokkasou," he grinned sadistically and leapt at Kagura, grabbing her throat.

He dragged her out of his office and through his estate as she screamed. Inu Yasha ran down and Sesshoumaru barked, "Do not interfere, half- breed. Her death is inevitable."

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin, which has been with him in his office, eagerly awaiting this moment. Kagura's ruby eyes were wide with fright, her hands trying to pry his claws off of her.

Sesshoumaru grinned again, her fear creating such a scintillating scent that his beast howled.

"You were a geisha once, and now as you die, you will be known as a whore. My brother will no longer suffer from your betrayal and your sons will know their family where they belong. The kamis will not have sympathy on your soul," he said darkly.

He threw Kagura to the ground and brought Toukijin down across her neck with a 'swoosh.'

Her head rolled to the ground, her red eyes now seeing and her body spazzing, struggling to maintain life. Sesshoumaru looked up at Inu Yasha and raised his claws, the nail glowing a bright fluorescent green. When satisfied, the taiyoukai turned his claws downward, letting the dokkasou drip on the kaze youkai's corpse.

The acid eagerly ate away all of Kagura, but by that time, Sesshoumaru had already turned heel, leaving Inu Yasha to watch.

Inu Yasha could not deny that he found some glee in seeing his former mate die, but oddly it left an empty place. He was going to die. There was no real happy ending for him. He had hoped for a long time until Kikyo had pinned him to the Goshinboku that he might have a chance to be happy. When he was revived by Kagome fifty years later, he was angry and seeing the futuristic miko was not something he wanted to see. He wanted to destroy the village and anything that he had ever had problems because he was a hanyou. After a while in Kagome's company, he had come to have hope again.

Then, Kagome disappeared and for years he was alone again.

'Always alone.'

He looked at the sky. He wanted to shout and scream that it was not fair. But he lowered his head, shoulders slumping, and ventured back inside. He scented out Sesshoumaru and found him to be in his office, a habit that was forming lately. He knew Sesshoumaru was frustrated. He had seen them carrying an unconscious Kagome out. He had not known why until he had personally put Lord Aya into submission. It was surprisingly that the Eastern taiyoukai had allowed him to have that type of hold as it was rumoured that the black inu youkai was even stronger than Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai throne was the ultimate station coveted by many youkai. The position was only inherited through the blood of the female. Rarely did a male sit on the throne, though there had been until a female was filtered. Their symbol was the golden star. Kagome's family had been diluted through the Dragon and Phoenix youkai, harnessing the legendary magic. The strength came from the inu. Technically, Kagome was a distant cousin by type of youkai, but her clan had maintained the most potent bloodline on the planet. The Queen would be required to mate the strongest male youkai of all the lands to continue the line.

Although his brother was strong, Inu Yasha knew currently that because of his long time in confinement that he was not totally in full power. It would be a little while longer before Sesshoumaru would be at full power and strong enough to make a challenge to any suitor.

Inu Yasha rounded the corner and came to Sesshoumaru's office, and then entered without knocking. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was going through paperwork, trying to pass time.

"You know, sitting here won't make your fucking pansy ass any stronger. In a couple more months is the ball for Kagome's introduction to the world court. I'd be training if I were you," Inu Yasha warned.

"This Sesshoumaru has been training with Lord Aya. This is none of your concern, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, raising his amber eyes from his papers.

"Bullshit. It's my business too. Kagome's been my best friend and at one time, bastard, you wanted to share her with me. I'd be there banging down the doors to get her back then stand around you all day. Yeah, sure, thanks for killing Kagura for me, but really, that could've waited. I know you want Kagome back so stop playing this act and go get her," Inu Yasha growled, leaning over the desk.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinged with red briefly, and then he blinked as he growled away his frustration.

"This Sesshoumaru will bring her back. Now leave," the silver haired lord gritted out, his claws embedded in his desk top.

Inu Yasha grinned, satisfied with pissing Sesshoumaru off.

As he closed the office door, he hear Sesshoumaru dialing his phone. Inu Yasha paused and heard Sesshoumaru roar a few moments later, "Lord Aya, get your ass here."

'Yep, definitely got him pissed off,' Inu Yasha grinned to himself and finally walked off. 


	63. Chapter 63

Kagome though she could never really hate anyone in her life. She never hated Naraku or any of the opposing demons that tried to get the Shikon no Tama.

'Boy, I was wrong! I hate them!' she glared at her forced companions.

After she had been forcibly taken from Sesshoumaru, she had woke up on a private jet to Cairo, Egypt.

FLASHBACK

Lucius, the youkai who had knidnapped her, sat calmly at her side, twirling his golden hair. Kagome seethed and prepared to attack, but as she tried to move, she found herself held back by some unseen force.

"Ah, so you have awakened. You will not be able to move, your highness. Those wards were placed by youkai priests and human priests who are loyal to the Youkai Throne. It is futile. When we arrive in Cairo, you will be ushered to the palace and be briefed from there," he said lazily.

Kagome did not find anything keeping her from speaking, so she spat, "I don't care about your Youkai Throne. I want to go back to Japan. I want my Sesshoumaru. How dare you interrupt our mating."

Lucius frowned, his eyebrow raising, "You will need to be taught etiquette, my lady. You have not been versed in youkai society. This is not your choice. You will obey."

"What the fuck!" Kagome growled. "If I am this so- called Queen, then why do I have to listen to you? You should be adhering to my whims!"

"You have the mark of the heir to the Throne. This has happened for thousands of years. You cannot be killed, therefore you must comply. If you have to be bound by wards throughout your lifetime, then it will be done. You will be mated to the strongest youkai as it has been written and you will not shirk your duties," Lucius replied.

"The only man I'll ever mate with is Sesshoumaru. If you think you even have a chance to have me, you're wrong, buddy," Kagome growled louder, her blue grey eyes tingeing with red.

No sooner than her eyes had signaled her inner beast's domination, the wards on her glowed bright blue and shocked Kagome. She screamed, unable to tear away the wards. The zap from them were so great that she fell unconscious once more.

END FLASHBACK

It had taken a whole two months of getting shocked that she decided to just listen to them. Although she had the power to heal, getting shocked several times a day had left her appetite next to null and her powers waning, already spent from constantly trying to heal her. She was sore all over and had bruises.

Her accommodations were comfortable, however she basically lay listlessly on the bed as handmaidens sponge bathed her and an etiquette teacher lectured her. It was demeaning and she often felt a headache threatening to surface. Usually when this happened, her inner beast tried to break free and thus getting her zapped.

When she had finally reined a tight control over her beast, she played their game and acted agreeable. It took another month until they trusted that she would not rebel against them. When the ofudas were ripped off, she had sighed in relief. She planned at night to meditate and train, while playing to their whims during the day. She did not relish acting, but she had no choice. She wanted out and she knew that Sesshoumaru was building his strength as well.

The first act after her recovering enough to stand on her own feet was a bath.

'A long bubbly hot bath!'

She did get the bath, but not the relaxation as she had anticipated. Her four handmaidens scrubbed her raw and hurriedly dressed her without asking her of her wants. She was dressed in a kimono.

She snorted, 'Pathetic. They thought because I was in Japan that I would want to wear a kimono.'

The kimono was nice, but not as extravagant as the ones she had worn in Sengoku Jidai. Not very many women, unless it was for historical festivals or weddings wore a traditional layered kimono. The one she was was only two layers.

'People in Sengoku Jidai would have called me a whore being this underdressed.'

After being dressed, they ushered her into the main hall. The whole palace was traditionally decked in rugs and along the halls plants and depictions of Egyptian oasises and desert were painted on the walls. It was very detailed and beautiful that she had stopped many times to view the walls.

The actual main hall contained a small manmade pool with tall grass and in the middle was a fountain to filter the water. It was then that she noticed the presence of a powerful being. She looked up and before her was a black haired inu youkai with green eyes. He bowed low.

"Good day, your highness. It is nice to see you venturing around the palace. I apologize for your rough treatment recently. Lucius does his job well, but perhaps relished causing more pain than needed. If you need anything, feel free to call upon this Marik," he smiled.

"Um okay, Marik. Will do," she said uneasily and watched him leave.

She was unnerved by his aura. It was just about as powerful as Sesshoumaru's. She hoped that he was merely a servant and not a suitor. Though she did not relish fighting, she would tolerate seeing the challenges to come. She prayed that Sesshoumaru was recovered and doing well in his training.

A handmaiden whispered, "My lady, Lord Lucius demands your immediate attention in the garden."

Kagome did not like Lucius one bit. The blonde dog demon from Italy was handsome, but had an aura that made her queasy. He had put on a chivalrous façade, but he was cruel underneath his warm countenance. His words often grated her nerves and forced her to try to restrain her inner beast. Her abhorrence was due to his blatant advances. He taunted her and promised her that he would put forth a claim. It was true that he was powerful. He had been quick witted about having the wards placed on her and constantly oversaw her actions.

The handmaidens led her once again into the labyrinth- like halls and into the garden. The garden was much different from what she had ever known in Japan. In Japan, gardens were carefully pruned and cultivated into masterpieces. This garden was a live oasis with a small lagoon.

"Ah, you have arrived, Lady Kagome," Lucius said, not bothering to bow.

Lucius had not bowed to her in quite some time and she wanted to growl at him and act like Sesshoumaru on a bad day.

"Hai, I was informed you wished to see me," she replied, keeping calm.

"Soon will be your debut to the whole of Demon society. This Lucius expects you to take your etiquette lessons to heart. You are expected to not say a word. It is beneath you to talk to your subjects. This Lucius has been appointed your official speaker for the evening. After the official introduction, there will be a meal, and afterwards, a dance. You will be expected to dance with each potential suitor…," he began, and Kagome interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru will be there?" she asked hopefully.

Lucius frowned, and then sighed, "The Taiyoukai of Japan will be present. Your father, your adopted son, and Lord Kouga have given their lands to him. For what reason, I do not know. His office has already informed us that he will be present."

"Yokkata!" she smiled.

Lucius was not happy to comply in answering her question, but her handmaidens were present. If he had not answered her question, they would have talked, and he would be questioned by the Council on his behaviour towards Lady Kagome.

Kagome had been stubborn, and even rejected his advanced. His own inner beast was angry, wanting to tie her up and beat her into submission. However, such things were barbaric these days. In the past, it was seen as normal, then eventually barbaric and only lowly demons would participate in such violence. The modern times brought in feminism, diplomacy and technology.

'I will state my claim and beat the challengers. Then I will break her!'

His eyes tinged red and Kagome noticed, stepping back.

'What the hell?' she wondered.

"Um, if we're done here, I'm going to the library," she squeaked and left.

His aura had felt darker than usual and she did not like it one bit. Her stomach cramped up and she was feeling nauseous.

'There is no way I would ever be mate to Lucius.'

She fled his presence, seeking the calm environment of the library. 


	64. Chapter 64

Sesshoumaru walked off his jet along with Shippou, Kouga, and Inu Yasha. After breezing through customs, a limousine awaited the four youkai. Sesshoumaru had never been to Egypt, but had heard of it many times. The streets of Cairo were bustling with life, but he could smell the desert nearby and the great river Nile. The people were dark skinned and light skinned and spoke oddly. He remembered that they spoke mostly Arabic, though he was not versed in the language. There was a lot of poverty in the streets and that he almost felt sorry. Although there was poverty in Japan, it seemed less obvious. In fact, Japan since its industrialization, although impure air, seemed much cleaner than the slums that they drove by on the main streets.

The palace itself was on the other side of the city and many limousines were lined up to unload the passengers. Kouga and Inu Yasha kept alternating between complaining, cussing, and arguing while they were waiting to be received. Both Shippou and Sesshoumaru kept quiet, the taiyoukai sitting stiff with annoyance and the kitsune wanting to hit the two bakas across from them to shut them up.

"Idiots," Shippou mumbled.

"What the fuck did you say, runt?" Inu Yasha growled.

"You know what I said, idiot," the red haired youkai grinned. "And don't you dare hit me. I may be an adult, but Kagome can still sit your ass."

Kouga guffawed, slapping his knee.

"Fucking kit put you in your place, Inu Trasha," Kouga grinned.

"Feh, shaddup you pricks!" Inu Yasha replied grouchily.

He did not doubt Shippou that if Kagome found out he was still bopping her pride and joy that he would be eating dirt.

"This Sesshoumaru believes that there is no longer a necessity for television. You and the wolf are enough pointless entertainment to satiate a whole country," Sesshoumaru said coolly, glaring at Inu Yasha and Kouga.

"Shut the fuck up, Ice Prick," Inu Yasha growled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Shippou's chuckling form. "What the hell is so funny, runt?"

"Sesshoumaru actually cracked a joke and you know, it oddly rings true. I remember when you and wolf boy would fight over Kagome. It was hilarious. Now that you don't have her, you both still argue. I am just beginning to wonder if you both enjoy fighting," Shippou grinned teasingly.

"Why I outta…" Inu Yasha jumped at Shippou only to be held back by Sesshoumaru's hand that had whipped out and grabbed the hanyou by the neck.

"You will control yourself. We are only minutes from being received. This Sesshoumaru is close to regretting permission for you two to accompany me to this event. You will conduct yourselves properly," Sesshoumaru growled and threw Inu Yasha back to his seat.

Both Kouga and Inu Yasha sat back and harrumphed, but fell silent at his demand. They knew he needed them to act properly. It was important as Sesshoumaru was now the Taiyoukai of all Japan. It had been his right to request the land from the Northern and Southern lands as he was technically Shippou's father and for Kouga, his clan had saved, so it was a debt he collected easily. What he had not calculated acquiring was Lord Aya's lands too, but the older kuro inu youkai was tired of the drama and his mate long gone. In increasing his status, it made him look better with the Youkai Council. Before his father had died, the dog general had been invited to join the Council, but before he could accept, the Dragon clans had become hostile. Sesshoumaru had not been popular amongst youkai since he was more to be feared than become a household name. Sesshoumaru prided himself on his control and often his reputation to instill fear, however since Kagome, he had found some compassion. For some time he thought he was going soft, but the little things that he had gone lenient, it reflected in better services and a different kind of respect. Instead of shaking in fear, some were entranced with awe and respect. Although the new title of Taiyoukai of all of Japan definitely satiated his old obsession for conquest of power, he had personally thanked each of the Lords and asked them to still maintain their positions as regional lords.

As the Japanese youkai were received by the welcoming party, they passed into the main hall and were immediately introduced to a servant who would show the way to their accommodations. It was then that Sesshoumaru had scented out Kagome and looked in the direction of her scent.

She stood with the Council members in a kimono unbefitting of her station.

'Did they not know that two layers were basically stating that she was lower class?'

His blood boiled, 'I will get her proper attire. This is offensive.'

With determination, he broke from his entourage and approached the council and bowed.

"Forgive this Sesshoumaru, but her highness has been under dressed. That kimono is lacking layers and this Sesshoumaru wishes to make sure that her honour and station is kept in pristine condition. Her highness is a noble lady," he explained, and remained bowed until called to stand straight.

"You may rise, Lord Sesshoumaru of Japan. Yes, we apologize that we were not informed that our Gracious Lady was improperly dressed in her native clothing and had not thought to be informed. It will be remedied," stated Lucius, his eyes hard on Sesshoumaru's amber orbs.

Kagome smiled at him with longing, tears gathered in her eyes. She had tried to not cry, but she had missed Sesshoumaru so much. She had trained to the best of her ability and hoped that with her and Sesshoumaru combined, they would be together very soon.

Sesshoumaru maintained his control, shoving back his inner beast who was currently clawing and snarling. Lucius was well aware that Kagome was not properly addressed. It was his plan to try to coax the wrath of the Japanese demon lord. When he had heard of the silver haired lord's fortune in acquiring all of Japan under his reign, he was not happy. Lucius was just a lord in Italy and on the Council due to the fact that his own sire had been on it before him. Japan was now the only country to have one demon lord over the rest, instead of split. Because of that, minor countries in the Pacific were now seeking to ally with the silver dog demon. This gave him as much power as if Sesshoumaru were a Council member.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," replied another council member, "Oh, and congratulations on the acquisition of all of Japan."

Lucius recognized him as Marik, a British lord. Marik was a formidable demon and not many crossed his path. The dark haired half dog demon, half shadow demon was one of the older Council members, but looked just as young as Lord Sesshoumaru. He did not like Marik as he was a potential enemy considering that he also was unmated and could put a claim on Kagome.

"Lord Marik, it has been some time. I hope we can spar. It has been a long time since you have been to Japan. I was still a pup," Sesshoumaru half bowed.

"It would be my pleasure. I was sorry to hear of your father's passing and had hoped to be sitting at Council with him. Perhaps we will review your activity and see if you might be able to fill the spot in his stead. His chair has been open for centuries, yet he never claimed it," Marik replied, bowing in return.

Lucius would not stand for this.

"I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru would have time for the Council. He holds a whole country to himself and possibly most of the Pacific soon. He has shattered territories within parts of Asia as well. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru, although qualified, would not be able to handle such a position," Lucius stated frankly, though smirking inside.

"You will do well to keep your impudence to yourself. This Sesshoumaru is capable of many things," Sesshoumaru said coolly, refraining from growling.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru is very versatile. I do not doubt his ability. Perhaps, Lord Lucius it is time to have Lady Kagome escorted to her rooms and dressed differently until a proper kimono can be procured," Marik suggested.

Lucius bowed stiffly and Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and mouthed 'aishiteru' before following. Her hand maidens closed in behind her.

It had been hard to see her and not be able to talk to her. It left an ache in him and he had the overwhelming feeling to want to be alone so he excused himself from the Council's presence and rejoined his group. 


	65. Chapter 65

Kagome hated all the formalities and more so the grubby hands that sought to court her. Since a proper layered kimono could not be found, she was placed in evening gowns. Of course, each was breathtaking, but she did not like wearing finery. The only real memory was of her humble life as a shrine maiden. Although it was a false life since she was really youkai, she still had lived that life for a few years. Lucius hung next to her and she hated that she could not express herself without using him as her speaker.

She looked for Sesshoumaru and only caught glimpses of him, as well as Kouga, Inu Yasha, and Shippou. Although they were not close, it was good enough for her as it eased her anxiety. It had been a couple days since everyone arrived and there were various meetings amongst different youkai with others from their own continents. Many workers rushed up and down the halls preparing for a ball that would be her debut.

She currently was standing in the main hall again with the Council and wanted to excuse herself so she could go to her room.

"Lucius, I'm tired and want to go rest in my chamber," Kagome said softly, trying to pull off looking exhausted.

"No, you must remain here," Lucius replied. "Or perhaps you would like to be bound again?"

Marik had overhead Lucius's sadistic reply and decided to interfere.

"Lord Lucius, our most esteemed Lady Kagome is weary. This Marik will escort her to her room," Marik offered.

Lucius could not deny Marik as the mixed youkai was a powerhouse and held a strong seat on the Council. He did not want Kagome to leave with the British demon, but he could not jeopardize his position. His inner beast threatened to surface, but he quelled it and answered, "Of course, we would not want her to tire out quickly on us."

Kagome took Marik's proffered arm and allowed him to escort her.

"I'm quite aware that you and Lord Sesshoumaru were betrothed for some time. I never approved of Lucius going to Japan and retrieving you, however that dog has a dangerous ambition and it involved obtaining you. Although I find you attractive, I know who your heart belongs to and I will help in any manner to get you together with your long time love, Lady Kagome. I am sending you a surprise tonight and I hope you like it. I will be sending my own personal guards and making sure Lucius is not prowling in your wing. You do look frazzled and it angers me to see this done. I regret not stopping it, yet the other Council members had not shown interest in the mistreatment of you under Lucius," Marik stated just loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome felt a little relief knowing the Marik was not a potential suitor and even more, was trying to set things right. She nodded and as they turned the familiar corner to her wing, she bid him a good night.

Marik bowed and turned back to the main hall intent on finding a certain Taiyoukai. He had been good friends with the former Demon Lord of the Western Domain. He had heard that Sesshoumaru had been a force to recon with as he had instilled fear. This was not an odd trait for a dog demon. He had known that Sesshoumaru's mother had died protecting her son and it had left the young prince devastated and drowning in a sea of numbness. That numbness developed into apathy, but only leaving the demon lord one emotion, anger. He had heard about the legendary Shikon no Tama and how Sesshoumaru had become better with Kagome. Kagome was what the silver haired lord needed.

As Marik came out of his thoughts, he spotted Sesshoumaru and made a beeline for him. He would be brief enough so the Japanese demon lord would get the message. Sesshoumaru naturally had felt his aura and turned his attention to the British lord.

"She waits for you. No one will interfere," Marik stated just loud enough for Sesshoumaru and then turned away to rejoin the Council.

When he arrived, he saw Sesshoumaru disappear from the room. Lucius was talking with another Italian demon lord and had not seen a thing.

'Good luck, my friend,' Marik bid silently.

Kagome on the other hand was already sitting at her vanity table and pulling the combs from her hair. She had already tore out of her constricting gown and slipped into a robe. She sighed sadly and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'I miss him.'

She saw his reflection in the mirror and scoffed, "I miss him so much that I'm imagining him."

She closed her eyes and tried to will the image from her mind, but froze when she heard, "This Sesshoumaru is definitely not an apparition."

She shook her head and then turned.

'He is here! Sugoi!'

Kagome realized that Marik's gift was Sesshoumaru. She smiled, jumped, and then ran to her silver haired love. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and actually smiled, happy to have her in his arms once more. Kagome wasted no time and kissed him fully, surprising Sesshoumaru.

He recovered quickly and delved his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste her. He could feel his beast break through and this time he would finish. He had been patient far too long. He pushed the robe off of her shoulders and it immediately dropped, pooling at her feet. He had to touch her. He had to possess her.

She could not find herself to blush under his heated honeyed gaze. She saw his eyes tinge with red before turning back to amber, and then felt him kiss her jaw line, following it to her ear. She shivered as he nipped at her pointed ears and could feel her body becoming warm under his lips.

"Sessss," she sighed as he switched from giving her sensitive ears attention to her neck.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her throat, languidly licking her collar bone to trail a path to her pert breasts. Before devouring them, he weighed them in his hand. They were slightly larger than what he could palm and tempting him like delicious melons on a hot August day. He placed a knee between her legs, settling it against her core, feeling her juices. He groaned as it had been a long time since he had bedded anyone. That fact and also the fact that he was not suppose to be there made his lovemaking look all the more frantic. He trusted that Marik had sent guards to deter Lucius from entering.

Kagome arched her back, feeling Sesshoumaru's mouth on her nipples, playing with the already hard peaks. Each time his tongue twirled over it, she could feel herself becoming wetter. It was a new feeling and she loved it.

'I'm finally with my Sesshoumaru,' she smiled as a tear leaked out, showing that her happiness could not be contained just within.

Sesshoumaru moved down to her core, nipping her stomach along the way. Her smell made him growl contently as he stuck his tongue out to taste her sweetness. As his tongue touched her, he felt Kagome's hips raise off the bed, so he place his hands on both sides to hold her down.

He nipped and licked at her little nub before sticking his tongue into her core. She was ready for him, but he wanted to taste her juices before taking her for the first time. It would help him penetrate her better as he knew he was quite large for even an inu youkai.

Kagome cried out, "Ahhhh, Sesssshoumaruuu!"

She could feel his tongue and his fangs as he nipped and licked out her. She panted and gripped at the bed, the intensity of the pleasure too much as her. She could feel herself building up like a spring before letting loose. When it came unbearable, she felt her walls quaking with pleasure as she came.

Sesshoumaru smirked once again, lapping her juices up, his pride swelling as he brought Kagome to her climax.

'Quite responsive to this Sesshoumaru's ministrations,' he smirked before flipping her over.

"We are both inu, so I will take you in tradition of our kind," he explained, helping her place her hands and knees so he could mount her properly.

Kagome was still shaking from her orgasm, but let him manipulate her body into the position he desired.

'Figures, doggie style,' she thought wryly, but then smiled.

The pure sight of her supple ass sticking up made his eyes turn fully red. Just knowing that she was his, made his beast roar with pride. He could not hold his beast back and grabbed her hips roughly. He rubbed his erect dick against her dripping folds before pushing in slowly.

'Soooo tiiight!' he thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes as he felt her walls snug around him.

He felt some resistance and knew that Kagome had kept herself pure for her entire life. His beast again roared with happiness that his bitch had been with no other. He gripped her hips and pulled back slightly before sliding a bit rougher through until he was all the way to the hilt.

Kagome did not feel pain as she had always thought for her first time. She had always heard stories from other girls, but conflicting ones from others about their first time. She could feel his fully seated within her and she pushed her hips back toward him, eliciting a moan from Sesshoumaru. She closed her eyes with the new sensation. It was even better than when Sesshoumaru had given her oral sex.

Sesshoumaru snarled before pulling out and pushing in again. It was not out of anger, but from the sheer feeling of the wet friction between him and Kagome. As he began to make his own rhythm, he pulled her hips snug against his own, his cock deep with her core.

His eyes unfocused and bright with red, were covered underneath his long silver bangs as he increased his rhythm.

"Soooo fuuuckiiin tiiight!" he groaned.

Kagome moaned out, feeling him increase his speed, his balls, slapping the backs of her thighs. He was pushing in so deep that she had lost balance on her arms and fell face first into her pillows. Sesshoumaru continued to pound into her despite the slight change in position as his large hands still held her hips firmly in place.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself tightening before releasing and reached his right hand around to brush against her clit and then tweak her nub to bring Kagome to completion along with him. He could feel that she was close as well, her youki already pouring out to meet his own. It was natural for two mating youkai to release their powers during the ritual as like sex, it was a transfer of their powers. His would combine with hers and vice versa. As Kagome's walls clenched him and palpitated, milking him of his essence, he leaned forward and drove his fangs on the left side of her neck, marking her as his, the final and eternal sign of their commitment.

Kagome had felt his long talented fingers stroking and tweaking her clit. It had been the catalyst that set her off into her own erotic nirvana. There had been no words to describe the intensity other than how complete she felt. She could feel him within her cumming and his youki combining with hers. She could feel her vision bleed red as her own beast surged to combine her youki with her mate.

Sesshoumaru withdrew from her once his member became flaccid again and turned her over.

"You must mark me, koi," he stated, half panting, his bangs clinging to his forehead, heavy with sweat.

Kagome growled, her eyes red. Sesshoumaru knew that this was typical and brought her face to his left collar. She eagerly sank her fangs into his neck. In his mind, he could feel the connection opening and the first word he heard from her mind was, "Mine."


	66. Chapter 66

⌠I demand that you step aside. I care not that you have orders. I am Lady Kagome▓s official retainer and I demand entrance to her room,■ Lucius growled menacingly.

This is what Kagome woke up to hear and she immediately jumped, gathering the sheets to her. Sesshoumaru had long disappeared from the room, as they had agreed it would be best. Sesshoumaru had to rest and prepare for whatever Lucius brought forth in a fight that was inevitable. Kagome stood on her feet and found it hard to walk, almost wobbling to her closet.

▒Though his entrance was not painful, he really worked muscles I never though I had,▓ she blushed to herself, while grabbing a black robe.

As she did, Lucius burst through. The European dog demon sniffed the room twice and snarled, his eyes flashing red.

⌠I smell him. I smell the sex that went on in her. Woman, you mated that demon, did you not?■ he asked, his voice deep, as his youkai was coming forth.

Kagome stood straight and narrowed her eyes at Lucius. She would not cower from him. She was proud of being the mate of Sesshoumaru. She had wanted it for such a long time and did not care about her obligations to be some queen over all youkai.

⌠What of it? I▓m mated to the one I love. He is more than worthy. More so than even you, Lucius,■ she smirked, reveling in her newfound level of confidence.

This man had bound her painfully and she had played possum far too long that it had practically shamed her. He would learn his lesson or die.

⌠You were to be mine. Not that cur!■ he growled louder. ⌠I will kill him.■

⌠Then you will do it in the formal ring with everyone watching,■ the voice of Marik cut through and within seconds, the mixed youkai had materialize as if out of no where.

⌠Then so be it,■ Lucius barked madly.

⌠Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting your arrival. I trust you to control yourself until the council can be gathered. The others may join when they may, but it is really the concern of the Council to see this challenge,■ Marik informed. ⌠If you cannot wait, I shall maim you of every body part until you need to have a servant feed you for the rest of your immortal life.■

Kagome internally cheered, although the maiming part did not settle well in her stomach. Lucius balked at the threat and then rushed out, eager to fight.

Marik turned to her and smirked, ⌠Well, looks like you had one hell of a randy time last night, my lady.■

Kagome blushed and pulled the top of her robe closer.

⌠Fear not, Lady Kagome. You belong to my friend, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have decided that he is worth such a relationship and so, you are also my friend. Hurry and get dressed. We have a fight to get to and its about bloody time that Lucius gets what is coming to him,■ Marik grinned ferally.

⌠Well, I have to admit, I▓m honoured to be called a friend. But, what of the aftermath? Regardless of who wins, I do not want to hold this station. If Sesshoumaru wins, I want to go home with him and be his lady. That is how it should be. If it is Lucius, I will kill him myself by any means necessary and disappear. I am no coward, but I simply don▓t want to be this. If I had been originally suited for the position, I would▓ve have been trained a long time ago before my memories were taken away, a proper Queen,■ Kagome explained, turning to pick out her garbs to wear to the challenging ring.

⌠Whatever you decide, I will support. As I said, I am your friend and as part of the council, I can step in as a regent for your sake. Of course, you would hold your title, but I would be the one operating in your stead. Occasionally, I would request your appearance at certain functions,■ he suggested.

⌠So, you suggest I just become a figure head?■ she asked, moving behind her dressing screen.

Despite the screen separating them, Marik turned his back to allow her more privacy. He did not have to, but the screen did leave a slight silhouette of the miko- inuyoukai dressing behind its thin material.

⌠Yes, I▓ve done this in the past when the previous Queen had disappeared and gone on vacations. It is not difficult and my family was cultured and molded for ages into this position,■ he answered.

⌠Okay, ready to go. Will you escort me there, Lord Marik?■ Kagome smiled, stepping out from behind the screen wearing an exact replica of the outer kimono that Sesshoumaru had always worn during Sengoku Jidai, but with a few layers underneath.

She shoved her black tail over her shoulder and noticed that it was splitting.

⌠You are a mature, mated youkai, Lady Kagome. Your tail is splitting to show others. With it comes more power to your own ki combined with the ones you acquired from mating Lord Sesshoumaru,■ Marik explained. ⌠And, as for escorting, as long as you call me Marik, I will happily escort you.■

Kagome giggled and took the arm that he offered her.

They walked the halls which were bustling with demons of all kinds who were trying to get to the fight.

▒Word sure traveled fast,▓ Kagome thought wryly, tucking a raven lock behind her pointed ear.

Of course, the guards were shoving those same demons aside and shouting, ⌠Make way for Her Eminence, Lady Kagome.■

Kagome hated the attention, but knew it was something that she could not avoid. These creatures revered her as their leader, even though her reign was new. Many bowed or shouted praises.

A couple minutes later, they were at the challenging ring. Marik escorted her to a group of seats made especially for her and the Council. Sesshoumaru and Lucius were standing, facing each other. Sesshoumaru was in the same battle attire he had in Segoku Jidai and Kagome could only think how right he looked in those white and red garbs. Both of his swords were strapped to his sides. His Mokomoko-sama however, was split like hers, but he wore his exactly like his father, and had put the other spiked shoulder plate on the other side, evening out his pristine black and silver armor. He stood calmly, seeming unaffected. It made Kagome▓s heart flutter seeing him look so proud.

Marik, on the other hand, was still in his pampered robes, but had at least threw on a gauntlet on one arm, a metal chest plate, and a sword on his left hip. He did not hold back his emotional as he snarled and his eyes showing that his beast was almost in full control.

Kagome could feel the jyaki around both. They contained theirs in a respectable manner, though it was condensed and very angry. Both were powerful. Kagome had really never seen Sesshoumaru at his full power, and now that he was mated, she hoped that as Marik had said, that her silver haired lord would also acquire more features.

⌠Oye, Sesshoumaru!■ Kagome heard a voice and turned to it.

It was Inu Yasha!

He took Tetsusaiga, sheath and all, and then called out, ⌠Oye, bastard, here▓s the damn sword you always wanted. I gotta tell you though, that you need to promise to protect your bitch.■

Sesshoumaru did not turn toward his half brother▓s voice, but did catch the sword that was tossed his way.

⌠With my life, I will protect my mate,■ Sesshoumaru said calmly, and smiled as he slipped Tetsusaiga and its sheath under his sash right by Tenseiga and Toukijin.

Nothing good could come of that smile. Kagome knew it well. 


	67. Chapter 67

"Already making comments you cannot uphold, Sesshoumaru. Ha! They say your name means Killing Perfection. You look like those human cross dressers," Lucius leered.

"I'm not here to trade meaningless words with a cur. Now draw your sword," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, his hand laying calmly on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Lucius drew his sword and charged Sesshoumaru, but at the last moment instead of slicing at the Japanese demon lord, he threw a punch with his gauntlet. Sesshoumaru easily side stepped the European dog demon and drew out his whip, sending it at the knees of his opponent. Lucius yelped when the whip made sliced him right above his knee caps, but remained on his feet. The wound festered with the poison that had the whip comprised.

'Damn it. I forgot he contained poisons.'

Sesshoumaru waited for Lucius to attack him once more and had not been surprised when the demon used his sword this time. Sesshoumaru whipped out Toukijin and caught the attack. He threw the golden haired demon off easily, feeling the powers of his mating with Kagome come to fruition. Although she was meters away, it felt like she was touching his very soul.

Marik could feel Sesshoumaru's jyaki and grinned. Her turned to Kagome and said, "My dear, your mate is just coming into the full power that has been made possible by coupling with you. I am afraid our dear Lucius will not be with us in a moment."

Kagome eyed Marik confusedly before turning back to observe Sesshoumaru. It was then that she noticed.

'He is glowing pink!'

Lucius shook his head to focus as he got up from the ground. When Sesshoumaru had thrown him off, he had landed into the wall. When he regained his composure, he stood up and charged the silver haired demon once more. While doing so, he failed to notice that his enemy was glowing pink with purification powers.

Sesshoumaru smirked, seeing Lucius rush at him again, but became alarmed when the angry red light of Toukijin quickly became a calming pink.

'Pink! That is Kagome's purification powers. Toukijin has been purified!'

Sesshoumaru stuck Toukijin into the ground and drew Tetsusaiga. The rusty sword instantly transformed and both yellow and pink swirled about it.

'I can see the crevasse between my power and his.'

He gracefully swiped Tetsusaiga in an arc, watching the power of his father's sword and his mate's power meet Lucius.

Lucius' eyes widened as he saw the intense power coming at him. Before he could move out of the way, the sword's wrath had encompassed him.

The whole arena watched as the power of the Kazu no Kizu died down, leaving no evidence that Lucius had even existed.

Kagome jumped down and ran to Sesshoumaru. He had barely turned around and found himself on the ground with Kagome laying on top of him.

Marik laughed as he approached.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems that you have won. Now that you have proven yourself to be a worthy mate of the Demon Queen, what say you?" Marik asked.

"I have nothing to say. It is my mate in which you must ask," Sesshoumaru replied, and brought himself and a giggling Kagome to their feet.

"Yes, well Marik said that I could go home if I officially proclaimed him as Regent. I don't want to be here and I don't know what would happen if we were apart for such a long time, Sesshoumaru. I have waited over five hundred years to be with you and I won't wait another if this position would keep me from you," Kagome said, her eyes glistening.

"Then so be it. I will act as Regent. You will only have to show for important events. You will however have to mark each other in front of this assembly right now after I have made the proper announcement," Marik informed them.

"But we have already marked each other," Kagome replied.

"Yes, that may be so, but you must mark each other in front of the Council to make it official. Unfortunately, the old bloody bastards like a bit of tradition. Frankly, I think they are a bunch of closet perverts. I have not seen one public marking that even I could not help feel aroused and that is uncomfortable enough knowing that others would know it," the dark haired dog demon admitted. "Now, if you will excuse me."

Marik turned to the assembly of demons and announced, "Demons and Demonesses of all the lands, Lord Sesshoumaru has proven himself to be worthy as mate of our Queen. They will mark each other and then return to their homeland. As specified by Her Eminence, Lady Kagome, I will remain as Regent to the Throne. Please observe the marking of Lady Kagome, Queen of the Demons and Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of Japan."

Kagome linked hands with Sesshoumaru and smiled. Sesshoumaru allowed the tiniest of smiles and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. Kagome did the same and could feel her inner beast awake. She allowed it and her eyes flooded red as she felt Sesshoumaru make long wet strokes with his tongue along her neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru groaned, smelling his mate's arousal, but fought the urge to tear off her clothes. He only needed to mark her, not fuck her in the middle of the court. He grazed his fang along her previous mark and then sank them in deeply. No sooner than he had bit her, he felt her teeth in his own mark. Both sank to the ground, drinking in each others blood.

The marking did not last long and so when they had finished lapping each others marks clean of the blood, they could smell the hall. It was alive with the scent of arousal from both male and female as Marik had said. Kagome giggled into his chest as Sesshoumaru brought them to their feet again.

"The mark has been completed and seen in front of the Council. Long live both our Queen and her mate," Marik called out.

As the court broke out in cheers, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome bridal style and made his way out of the room.

"Where are we going, koi? Kagome asked, still aroused from the marking.

Sesshoumaru grinned ferally after blatantly sniffing in her neck, and replied, "Well, my beautiful mate, I want to ravish you again before we go home."

Kagome laughed as the demon lord picked up speed to reach her room. With a yelp, Kagome landed on the bed.

"I would have done it on the floor of the room, but it would have made quite a bad impression for both of us," he continued, quickly unstrapping his armor and untying his swords.

Both landed with a clank on the floor of her room. She watched his eyes flash red and then amber again, before smiling seductively and deciding she would undress herself as well.

The only clothing she had was her dress and no under garments, so as she slid the dress from her body while still sitting on the bed, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose.

"How convenient to not wear any undergarments, Ka- go- me," he practically purred, slipping his hakamas off first.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be a difficult mate," she replied, and slid to the floor and approached him on all fours.

The sight of her crawling towards him appealed to his inner beast and he growled.

She reached him and slid her arms around his legs as she rose up onto her knees.


	68. Chapter 68

"Push Kagome-sama! I can see the head," the doctor urged, ready to accept the newborn from Kagome's body.

Sesshoumaru stood aside watching, quite nervous and holding her hand. He had regretted giving Kagome his hand not long ago when her contractions had increased in intensity.

Kagome took a few breaths before gritting her teeth and bearing down. No amount of anesthesia could take her pain away. None were in existence for youkai, so she had to deal with it all.

'Come on. Please come out!' she said desperately to herself.

She could feel the babe coming out slowly.

"Got the shoulders and head. It is easy from here on out," the doctor explained, bringing the pup out and then cleaning it.

Kagome was shaking from exhaustion and could feel the pup and fluids fall from her.

"Got it," the doc said with a smile. "You have a son! Congratulations!"

Kagome lay limp and sweaty on the bed, breathing hard, but she smiled brightly as Sesshoumaru accepted their son with a large grin.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and kneeled by her, holding their son up.

"You honor me with an heir, my mate. I am eternally grateful," he said in awe.

A nurse came in and whispered something to the doctor, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru had remained oblivious, focusing solely on their new son.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "My lord, your brother is fading fast. Though this is not good news for such an occasion, I have been informed by the nurse that he is calling for both of you."

Sesshoumaru nodded grimly and handed the pup to Kagome.

"Clean her up and bring her at once to my brother's room along with our pup. I will venture ahead to see him," the taiyoukai replied, and then kissed Kagome's forehead before departing the birthing suite.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had noticed Inu Yasha's drastic decline since their mating and knew that any day that the hanyou would succumb to his ailment. He could no longer maintain his hanyou form after the last new moon. His hair was peppered with gray strands, and his human body gaunt. It was sad to see Inu Yasha so frail.

'The first of the Shiro Inu Clan to not die honorably in battle,' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

He felt helpless about his brother's illness. He had never thought that Inu Yasha would die suffering. All of his memories of his half brother were when he had been in glorious battle. He regretted treating Inu Yasha so poorly considering that the hanyou had fought tooth and nail to become just as great as the Dog General. Inu Yasha's legacy surpassed even Sesshoumaru's own.

Sesshoumaru entered Inu Yasha's hospital room and could hear his brother's labored breaths in between his coughs and wheezes. He looked entirely too pale and blood splattered the edges of his mouth and over some of his hospital nightgown. The tall demon lord reached for a washrag, and then carefully cleaned his brothers face.

Inu Yasha pried his eyes open.

"Sess- bro- broth- er," the dark daired Inu Yasha rasped, his voice sounding with a faint gurgle. "Ka- Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru slowly closed his eyes and then opened them, his masked dropped as he kneeled as his brother's bedside and grasped Inu Yasha's hand.

"Calm down, brother. She is on the way. I have a son," Sesshoumaru calmly said, his eyes full of sorrow, and his usually straight and stoic mouth a heartbreakingly sad smile.

Inu Yasha wheezed and held as tight as he could as his body raged with another coughing fit.

"Th- that's go-goo-d," he weakly replied. "Do- don't b- be- sa- sa –sad for m- me."

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's voice filled the room.

Sesshoumaru could smell his newborn pup without having to look.

The nurse wheeled Kagome and the newborn to the other side of Inu Yasha's bed.

"Ka- ka- gooo- me," Inu Yasha smiled, his eyes barely open.

Without being asked, Kagome raised her son to see Inu Yasha.

"Look, here is your Uncle Inu Yasha," Kagome said, the tears flowing down her face.

The pup had a small patch of silver hair. It was too soon to see what color the eyes were as the pup would not be able to open them for another week. Twin magenta stripes adorned the young inu's cheeks, hands, hips, and feet like his father. The crescent moon was black with a small black star within. The eyelids had no color, but that was something that would show later on in the pup's life before he reached maturity.

Inu Yasha sighed and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. After a moment, he murmured, "He- he's per- per- perfect."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at one another and smiled, and then to their pup. It was then that the machines in the room quieted and the one for the heart signaled that he had passed.

Sesshoumaru reached out and shook his brother, "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha? Come on, wake up, little brother!"

Kagome closed her eyes and sobbed, holding her pup closer. The pup could sense its parents' distress and whined. Soon, a sad howl came from Sesshoumaru's own throat.

The howl was sad, and if any youkai of canine descent were near, they would have heard the message.

'The great Inu Yasha, brother to Taiyoukai of Japan and son of the Great Dog General has passed. May his memory live on.'

Sesshoumaru slumped to the floor and wearily looked up to the ceiling before calmly stating, "Our sons name will be Inu Yasha."

Kagome opened beckoned the nurse to wheel her over to her mate's side. She had never seen Sesshoumaru look so forlorn. She knew how he felt. Her chest was tight with sorrow and her throat even straining with her emotions.

"Hai," Kagome replied, and then looked at her pup, lovingly caressing the soft striped cheek. "You hear that little one? Your name is Inu Yasha. It is a good name. Make your uncle proud."

Sesshoumaru scooted closer to his mate and pup.

"I must bury him in father's tomb. It is the only place I could think that was worthy enough for him. He never knew father, but he was more like him than I had been. I held jealousy for years, but I understand. Father knew all along that he would need the Tetsusaiga. I already was strong enough. I wish to bury the sword with him too," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Then do it, koishii. I will be here with our son waiting for your return," Kagome replied, and reached out to touch Sesshoumaru's face. "Dress him in the fire rat clothes. He may have died looking human, but those were his clothes for most of his life. He lived and fought with them. I heard once that it was what your father gave Izayoi when he had died."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then rose. He looked at his brother and carefully tucked a hair behind Inu Yasha's rounded ear. After a moment, he took a shaky breath, and then disconnected the intravenous tubes, before lifting the hanyou up.

The nurse did not protest the removal of Inu Yasha's body as she was youkai. It would do no good to hinder the taiyoukai in his goal to give his brother an honorable burial.

As Sesshoumaru left, Kagome said a silent prayer for Inu Yasha's soul to find peace. After her prayer, she looked at her pup and saw him nuzzling her breasts, searching for something to suck on. She uncovered her chest and helped the newborn find the nipple.

"Yes, little Inu Yasha, you will carry on your uncle's legacy as well as your father's legacy," Kagome whispered.

THE END


End file.
